


All roses have thorns

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cersei Lannister Bashing, Character Death, Daenerys Targaryen Bashing, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, Marriage Contracts, Out of Character, Plot Twists, Protective Robb Stark, Protective Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 62,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Hela, Norse goddess of death is sent to Westeros with help from Frigga. She is soon caught in the web of lies and deceit that is the Game of Thrones. She will do everything in her power to make sure that the ones that she cares about are safe





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Hela sighed deeply in pure boredom. "That's quite a sigh that you let out." Another voice said and the queen of the death immediately sat up straight at recognising the queen of Asgard, Frigga  and nodded her head in respect, before pulling a face. "I'm just bored." She muttered and Frigga hummed in thought. "I might have a solution for that." She said and Hela raised an eyebrow at that, before asking what the solution was. 

"Odin wants you gone. He is scared that you will invoke Ragnarok. This crystal will send you to another world where you can live a normal life, but you will not remember who you are, until the moment that you save someone else's life." Frigga said, pulling out a small crystal out of the small travel bag that she was carrying. Hela walked towards her and took the crystal over, turning it over in her hands. 

"What's the catch?" She asked seriously. Frigga bit her lip. "Odin said that living a true, mortal life with all its pain and fragility was enough." She replied softly and Hela scoffed. "Of course did he say that." She muttered, before looking down at the crystal. "Do I break it?" She asked and Frigga nodded. Looking back at her throne, Hela had to choose between power and boredom or the exciting and unknown. 

She turned back to Frigga and smirked. "Who will take care of this place?" She asked. "We will pick someone. Just know that if you do this, you will be at the mercy of the gods from wherever you land." Frigga warned and Hela shrugged casually at that. "I'm alright with that." She said, before taking a few steps back and bowing one last time. She crushed the crystal and everything went black. 

\-------------------

Alerie Tyrell was taking a stroll trough the famous gardens of Highgarden, enjoying a bit of peace and quiet while she could. Her children, Loras and Margaery, were with their tutors and her husband was busy speaking with his mother. She took a deep breath and smelled all the different flowers. She relaxed and smiled. She stopped walking when she suddenly heard a baby cry.

Frowning in confusion, she followed the sound and found a baby girl lying in the midst of the roses. Alerie carefully managed to get her out. "How did you get in there, sweetie?" She asked, holding the baby to her chest. Sensing that she wasn't alone anymore, the baby quieted and big, green eyes looked at the woman. "Oh, you poor thing. You must be hungry." Alerie said, before hurrying back inside.

She quickly went to the kitchens and made sure that the baby got fed and cleaned. She went through her daughter's old baby clothing to see if anything fitted the baby. At this point, her husband Mace Tyrell had heard about the mysterious baby and went to find her with his mother Olenna. "My love, what is this I hear about a baby?" He asked her once he had found her. Alerie smiled at him and took the baby from a handmaiden, showing her to her husband and mother-in-law.

"I found her crying in the gardens. I already have servants go and look for her parents, but no such luck until now." She told them. Lady Olenna took the baby over from her and looked her over. The baby smiled and cooed, patting the old woman's cheek. Olenna chuckled softly. "Well, if no one claims her, then she will be part of our family." She stated.Alerie beamed at her, having hoped that she would say that.

Mace was a bit hesitant, but he knew that he couldn't go up against both his wife and mother at the same time, so he let it be. Maybe, this was a good thing. He took a closer look at the baby and had to admit that she was a very beautiful and adorable child. Olenna handed her over to him and he held her carefully. The baby smiled at him too and he could feel his heart melt. Maybe, adopting her wouldn't be such a bad idea

When no one had made themselves known after several days, Alerie and Mace kept their word and adopted her into the family, starting with making a formal request to the capital. King Robert was too drunk to even read it, so queen Cersei granted the request, a decision that would haunt her one day, even if she didn't know it at the time. At that point, she was all too happy to keep the Tyrells satisfied

The ruling couple of the reach formally introduced their new daughter to their other children after the request had been granted. The two children knocked on the door of their parent's chambers and were quickly allowed inside. They saw their mother standing next to a crib that was next to her bed. Alerie looked up and smiled at her older children, before beckoning them to come closer.

They hesitantly listened to her and came to stand next to her. She pulled a piece of cloth that hung from the crib away and revealed the sleeping baby. Loras and Margaery had met her already, but this was the first time that they would meet her as their little sister. Alerie smiled down at her children and caressed Margaery's hair. "Loras, Margaery. I want you to meet your new little sister: Helaine Tyrell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I shouldn't start a new story with several stories still open, but this idea wouldn't let go. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Several years after the Tyrell family had adopted Helaine, you would almost think that she was one of their own. She and her siblings were thick as thieves and always helped reach other out, no matter if it was with lessons or getting out of trouble. Mace and Alerie doted on their children. They never went to bed hungry and grew up in a loving family. They were taught etiquette and manners. 

Margaery was better in those lessons than Helaine. The younger Tyrell daughter was far more interested in the sword lessons that her brother was getting and after finding their daughter in the training field for the umpteenth time, Mace and Alerie finally relented and gave her sword training as well. The only condition was that she would do well in her other lessons. Helaine's work in those lessons was suddenly a lot better

One day, the entire family were standing in the courtyard ready to receive this visiting Stark family from the north. The two families had been on opposite sides of The rebellion, but they wanted to truly bury the hatchet by joining their houses together. They just didn't know who they would match together yet, hence the Stark family coming to visit. It was way easier to discuss things face-to-face, instead of through ravens.

An eight year old Helaine nervously played with the hem of her dress, until Margaery reached past Loras and stopped her. "It will be alright, Helaine. The Starks are very nice people. You'll see." She said. Margaery took her duties as a big sister very seriously, always making sure that Helaine and Loras were alright. She and Helaine were very close, almost always to be found together, either playing or doing each other's hair, despite Helaine not being very interested in things like that

Helaine smiled at her, before the first soldiers started to arrive, followed by the Stark family. Lord Eddard Stark got off his horse and greeted the other couple politely, before looking at the three children, especially the girls. Margaery would no doubt grow into a beautiful lady one day, but Helaine was no ugly duckling either. He and Mace had agreed that they would try to match his oldest son, Robb, with one of Mace's daughters.

Helaine was busy looking at Ned's wife, who had gotten out of the carriage with her four children: a boy, who was about her age, a slightly younger girl with red hair, a young boy and a newborn baby in the lady's arms. Ned introduced his children as Robb, Sansa, Bran and Arya. Mace and Alerie introduced their own children to the visiting family and they greeted the adults properly like they had been taught

That night, there was a great feast to welcome the northern family. The children were allowed to stay up a bit longer, before being put to bed. The minute that the septa was away Margaery quickly snuck into her sister's room. "What do you think of them?" She asked softly, once she was underneath the covers with her sister. Helaine shrugged. "They seem nice, but what are they doing here?" She wondered. 

Margaery didn't know the answer to that. "I do not know, but Robb is pretty cute." She commented, before quietly laughing at her sister's disgusted face. They kept talking, until they finally fell asleep. A few hours later, Alerie checked up on Helaine and shook her head at seeing Margaery sleeping there as well. This wasn't the first time that it had happened, so it wasn't really a surprise for her. She quietly closed the door and went to bed

Over the next few days, both sets of parents watched the children closely. It was clear that the Stark's oldest son, Robb, had taken a small liking to Helaine as they were about the same age and the girl liked to run around and get dirty without a care in the world. They played together and had a lot of fun, already on their way to become very good friends Robb's sister, Sansa, was closer to Margaery as she loved the more quiet, ladylike things.

"That girl of yours is a spitfire." Ned commented softly as he watched Helaine run around seemingly without getting tired and being playfully chased by Robb. Mace and Alerie chuckled at that. "Yes, we know and she's also fiercely protective of her siblings, even if she's the youngest of them." The lord of Highgarden replied. Ned and his wife Catelyn both laughed at this, before watching the children once again.

Helaine tripped over a root and fell. Alerie was about to run to her, when Robb did just that. He helped her up and made sure that she was alright, cheering her up somehow at seeing her teary eyes. After a few seconds, Helaine was giggling again as Robb pretended to trip himself and did so in the most silly way possible. Seeing this cemented the decision that was going on in the minds of the adults

Both children sat down on a small patch of grass and the parents watched them talk. Helaine said something that made Robb laugh loudly, happy that she wasn't crying anymore They only knew each other for a few days, but you would think that they had known each other for years. "They would make a good match. Robb needs someone, who can lift his spirits once he takes over Winterfell." Ned muttered.

Mace and Alerie agreed and the two families sat down together. They discussed several things together and wrote those things down. It was agreed that the two would be married at seventeen, which seemed young, but there had been marriages in which the husband and wife had been younger. Both sets of parents hoped that the two children kept this good bond for the rest of their lives


	3. Going to winterfell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A twenty-two year old Margaery was walking through the gardens early in the morning. She was walking past a large tree, when she heard something rustling in it, too big to be a bird or a squirrel. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Helaine. I know that you are up there. Come on down." She ordered. There was silence for several seconds, before more rustling was heard and a seventeen year old Helaine appeared in front of her sister, hanging upside-down from a branch.

"Good morning, Mar-Mar." The younger Tyrell daughter greeted her sister, an upside-down grin on her face. Margaery just looked at her with an unamused face. "Are you ever going to stop using that nickname? We are not children anymore." She said. Helaine shrugged, before manoeuvring herself off the branch and onto the ground. She was still smiling and Margaery couldn't stop her own smile as she looked at her little sister. 

"How long have you been up there?" She suddenly asked in worry. Helaine looked up in thought, before shrugging again. "I do not know. The stars were still out." She replied. Margaery sighed at that answer. "Did you have those dreams again?" She asked, her sister's sheepish look being enough of an answer. "Helaine, you cannot keep going on like this. You will lose too much sleep. Maybe the maester has something." She suggested. 

Ever since her sister flowered and became a woman, she had been plagued with nightmares of things that she didn't understand. Beings with unnatural blue eyes marching, bringing death and destruction and armies fighting each other everywhere. No one in the family understood what the dreams meant, but they were costing Helaine a lot of sleep, which worried everyone and Margaery most of all. 

Helaine sighed and shook her head. "We have already tried that and the nightmares are still going on. I feel like they have become worse, ever since mother..." She trailed off and tears appeared in her eyes. Alerie had passed away of an illness two years ago and the entire family still missed her every day. Margaery pulled her sister close and embraced her. "I miss her too." She whispered, rubbing Helaine's back.

Helaine held her sister close as well, closing her eyes tightly as she desperately tried to stop her tears from flowing down. Alerie had brought her into the family in the first place and while she hadn't carried her, she had still been her mother in every way that counted. Before she died, Alerie had told her to always follow her heart and she would do her best to live by those words.

Margaery slowly rocked her sister back-and-forth, caressing her black hair. Once Helaine had calmed down a bit, she pulled back and carefully wiped away the remaining tears of her little sister's face. "Come on. Father said that he had an important announcement to make at breakfast, so we need to make you presentable." She said, before gently wrapping her arm around Helaine and leading her back inside. Helaine rubbed her eyes, before following her sister.

Margaery led her little sister to her room and personally helped with brushing her hair and choosing a dress for the day. She could see that Helaine was still upset and didn't want anyone to see her yet, so she helped instead. This also gave her sister time to gather herself, before meeting the rest of the family at breakfast. Once Margaery was done, the sisters went to the dining room together, their arms wrapped around each other.

They greeted the rest of the family as they walked into the room and sat down, before starting to eat. After a while, Mace turned to his younger daughter. "Helaine, do you remember the contract?" He asked, knowing that his daughter understood what he meant. Before Alerie had died, she and Mace had told Helaine about the contract and the arrangement that they had made with the Stark family.

Helaine hadn't exactly been happy to be engaged to someone that she had only met once, but she had eventually relented, knowing that the Starks were a very honourable family from her lessons. She knew that there were worse houses out there and Margaery had cheered her up by saying that one day, she would rule The North, which was approximately the biggest region in the Seven Kingdoms. Helaine had replied that it was also the coldest region and Margaery had conceded at that.

Back in the present, Helaine sighed and nodded. "It is time, is it not?" She asked and her father nodded. Margaery reached out and grabbed her hand, while Loras squeezed her shoulder. Of all the things that Helaine would miss in The Reach, her family took the number one spot. "When do we leave?" She asked in a resigned tone. Her father replied that they would leave in a few days and they were exused to go and start packing.

A while later, Margaery and Loras knocked on the door of their sister's room, wanting to know if she was truly alright. Helaine smiled at them as she and some handmaidens were packing several warm dresses. "I am really going to miss wearing the summer dresses." Helaine said lightly, but her siblings grabbed her hands and sat her down, temporarily sending the handmaidens out the room. "Are you sure that you are alright with this?" Loras asked

Helaine sighed. "I am willing to give it a chance. The Starks are one of the most honourable families in Westeros and Robb is my age. I could have been engaged to a Greyjoy or an older lord by comparison. I know that father would not do this, but I have to say that there are worse options out there. Besides, I have the same training as you, Loras. If Robb tries to do something, he will see himself knocked out in a second." She replied. 

Her siblings laughed at that and agreed with her, before hugging her tightly. "Let us hope that Robb is just as cute now as he was as a boy." Margaery said, chuckling at her sister's loud groan at those words. "What is this? Do I hear someone willing to take her place?" Loras asked teasingly and Helaine smiled again. Margaery gave him a mock scowl, before all three siblings burst out into laughter. After several minutes, Helaine sent them off to pack their own things.

Several days later, the Tyrell family started to make their way north with most of their household. Helaine, Margaery and Olenna travelled in the carriage, while Mace and Loras rode on their horses. Margaery and Olenna did their best to distract Helaine on the journey, but as they went further north, she started to get more and more nervous about the upcoming meeting and her wedding. 

They originally wanted to stop on the lands of lord Walder Frey, but Helaine begged them to ride onwards instead. Something about that name gave her bad chills down her spine. Her family listened and rode on, although they did shoot her several worried glances at her. Margaery gently tried to ask her about it, but even Helaine herself did not know why she wanted to go on. They left it for now. 

After several weeks, they finally arrived in Winterfell and the Starks were standing in a line, waiting for them as they had done many years ago. Mace got off his horse and greeted Ned kindly, before introducing him and Catelyn to Loras. Olenna and Margaery stepped out of the carriage, followed by Helaine. The woman looked over the Stark family, before her eyes fell on her fiance.

If Robb had been "cute" as a boy, he was downright handsome now. He was clean shaven and had brown curls that had clearly been cut for their visit on the top of his head. His blue eyes looked like the sky. Helaine felt her heart skip a beat and she hoped that her face wasn't as red as it felt like to her. She meekly followed her grandmother and sister and greeted the lord and lady properly. 

"Welcome to Winterfell, lady Helaine. I hope that you will feel comfortable here." Ned said sincerely. Helaine bowed her head. "I am sure that I will, lord Stark. I thank you for your concern." She replied. Ned nodded at her, before introducing her to Robb. The young man gently gripped her hand and kissed her knuckles. Helaine felt her cheeks redden even more and her sister's teasing smirk didn't help matters. 

The Tyrells were introduced to the other stark children. Sansa was starting to grow into a beautiful girl as well. Bran was almost jumping up-and-down in excitement and there was a mischievous glance in the eyes of Arya that Helaine found herself liking quite a bit. Once introductions were over and done with, the Starks led their guests to their rooms, Robb escorting Helaine to hers.

It didn't take long for Margaery to barge in, her smile both teasing and genuinely excited for her sister. "Oh gods. Did you look at him? He is so handsome!" She almost squealed. Helaine raised an eyebrow. "So was Rinald Cuy, but he was the most arrogant boy that I have ever met." She replied, far more interested in her fiance's personality than his looks, although she had to admit that they did help.

Margaery reluctantly conceded at that. "He seemed nice enough." She commented and her sister smiled dryly. "Let us see if he stays like that." She replied, not wanting to get her hopes up, until she got to know him. Margaery agreed with her, before leaving to unpack. Helaine let go of decorum and flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She was in her new home, now she just hoped that she was going to like her stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take at least a few more chapters, before we go into the plot of the show. Every story needs its setup
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	4. Joining of the houses

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Over the next few weeks, Robb and Helaine started to get to know each other. Helaine found her husband-to-be quite nice and polite. A true gentleman. He realised that the situation was awkward for the both of them and tried to make it as comfortable for her as possible. She could appreciate that and she was glad that he didn't force her to do anything that she didn't want to do. 

They slowly became more comfortable around each other. It turned that they both liked several books and one day, Helaine surprised the Starks by beating Robb in sword fighting. Catelyn gave Mace a look and he explained about how Helaine had always tried to sneak on the training fields, until they finally allowed her to have sword training as well. Arya liked her future sister-in-law much more after that. 

After a few weeks, it was time for the wedding. Despite the fact that the bride and groom were of different religions, Helaine had agreed to marry according to the traditions of Winterfell as there was no Sept in the northern castle. A day before the ceremony, Margaery walked to her future brother-in-law's room and knocked on the door. Robb let her in, wondering what she wanted. 

With a sigh, Margaery sat down on the bed. "I am going to be honest with you, Robb. Ever since she became a woman, Helaine has suffered from terrible dreams. We have tried everything to stop them, but to no avail. If she wakes from such dreams, do not let her walk away, but try to make her fall back asleep. She will easily stay up for the rest of the night if you do not do this." She told him. 

Robb paled at this and immediately promised to do his very best to look after Helaine. Margaery let a smile show at this, seeing that he already cared about her sister and somehow knowing that he would take care of her, no matter what. She felt a bit better at the realisation that her sister would be in good hands. She nodded at Robb, before standing up and walking out of the room

_The next night._

_Robb P. O.  V_

I was standing with my father in front of the heart tree, waiting for my fiancee to appear. Or families and several lords were standing a bit away. I looked up at hearing footsteps and felt my breath taken away. Helaine was wearing a white dress with a white shawl around her shoulders. The hem of her skirt was higher at the front than at the back, revealing small white boots. She looked absolutely beautiful. 

I smiled at seeing the skirt. Over the time that I had known her, Helaine had tripped over her skirt several times and Margaery had told me that it happened quite often, especially if she was nervous. My soon-to-be wife clearly didn't want to trip today. Her father gently led her to where father and I were waiting. My eyes locked with her and I gave her a smile to try and make her feel at ease. She gave me a small smile back. 

Our traditions were a lot more simple compared to the Faith of the Seven. Once Helaine was led forwards, my father spoke up. "Who comes before the Old Gods tonight?" He asked in a strong voice. He had taught lord Mace what he had to say and the man dutifully recited it word-for-word. "Helaine of house Tyrell comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. Who comes to claim her?" He asked.

I stepped forwards. "Robb of house Stark. Heir of Winterfell. Who gives her?" I asked in return. Once again, lord Mace said the right words. "Lord Mace of house Tyrell. Her father." He replied. My father turned to Helaine. "Lady Helaine, do you take this man?" He asked her. Helaine straightened her back and smiled at me. "I take this man." She said. I smiled back at her, feeling my heart skip a beat at seeing her smile. 

As per tradition, I took off the cloak with her family's sigil and draped her in my own cloak. After that, we kneeled in front of the heart tree and prayed to the gods. Once that was done, I gently helped my new wife stand up again and led her to the dining hall. She gave me a smile in gratitude and squeezed my arm. I gave her a smile in return as we went inside and sat down at the head table. 

Everyone feasted loudly, but I kept myself as sober as I possibly could. I didn't want to be drunk on our wedding night and make a mistake that could ruin our marriage. Helaine noticed this as she saw that my goblet was still quite full and gave me another smile. She had refused to partake in the bedding ceremony, so we would just slip away quietly when it was time. I knew that mother had told her that she didn't have a bed ceremony either. 

Feeling a hand gripping mine I looked up and saw Helaine smile at me with a certain look in her eyes. She wanted to go. I gave my father a look and he nodded in response. I saw lady Margaery whisper something to my wife, before I stood up and helped her up. We walked out of the room and I held her close to me, not trusting the already drunk lords. She was my wife now and I would do my best to protect her. 

I led her to our new rooms and closed the floor behind us. I turned around and looked at my new wife, seeing her look nervous and uncomfortable. "We do not have to do this now. We can wait, until you are more comfortable." I told her in a soft tone. She looked at me in surprise. "But our families expect an heir." She protested. I held up a finger. "Correction, my dear wife: they expect an heir _eventually_ , but I am not going to force you to do something when you are clearly uncomfortable." I replied. 

Helaine slowly relaxed at that and gave me a true smile. I smiled back as I walked forwards and kissed her cheek. "Nightclothes are in the closet and the bathing chamber is through that door." I told her gently, gesturing to a shut door. I knew that several lords would probably disapprove of us not consummating our marriage immediately, but I didn't care. I promised myself never to force Helaine into anything and I was keeping that promise. 

Helaine stood up and asked me to undo her dress slightly to make it easier for her to get out of it. I did so with a slightly red face and she quickly hurried to the bathing chamber with her new nightclothes. I had to sit down to get myself under control, but this just made my resolve stronger. I got out of my own clothes, except for my underpants and got into bed already. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I heard footsteps nearby, followed by my wife's voice.

"You are not going to pull the blankets away for a lady?" She asked in a teasing voice. I opened my eyes and smiled at seeing her in her warm nightclothes, before pulling the blankets back with an exaggerated flourish, making her laugh. She climbed in bed as well. I closed my eyes again, expecting her to stay at her side and not minding it at all. I re-opened them in surprise at sensing her lie her head on my chest.

I looked down and saw her green eyes looking at me with happiness. Helaine smiled at me, before putting her head down and pulling herself closer. "Thank you." I heared her whisper. I smiled at that. "You are very welcome." I replied back, gently holding her as she fell asleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep as well. The last thought I had, was hoping that the dreams that Margaery had warned me about wouldn't show themselves tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Robb. They will do the deed eventually, but not now. They're seventeen for crying out loud. They have more than enough time. 
> 
> While writing this note, it suddenly occurred to me how ironic it is for Robb not wanting to do it, considering that's how he got into trouble in the first place
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/848717492252366445/ (Helaine's dress)


	5. Leaving family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The next morning, Helaine was invited to have breakfast with her sister, grandmother and mother-in-law. Olenna was slightly disappointed about them not consummating their marriage, but Margaery was glad that Robb made her sister's comfort his priority. "Well, at the very least we know that the boy cares about you. I guess that it will make your marriage more pleasant." Olenna commented. 

Catelyn kept quiet. While she did want to have grandchildren, she had also seen how nervous Helaine had been last night. She was proud of her son that he put his wife before duty. She knew that Robb had been nervous as well, but had been better at hiding it. At least, he had seen how uncomfortable Helaine had been and hadn't forced anything with her. She smiled, thinking that the two were going to make a good couple

Margaery smiled at her sister, having a feeling that Robb would be a good husband to her sister. She sighed at remembering that she and the rest of her family would have to go back to Highgarden soon and that Helaine would be left behind in Winterfell. They would of course send ravens back-and-forth to each other, but it would be weird and quiet back home without Helaine being there.

Margaery had been so used to her sister being right there at her side that it was going to be odd not to find her anywhere. For a moment, she hated the fact that The Reach and The North were so far apart from each other. Her big sister instinct started to gear up at that thought. What if Helaine needed her? What if something happened to her arms they couldn't help her, because they were so far away? 

"Margaery!" Her sister's loud voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see her sister, grandmother and lady Catelyn look at her in worry. "Are you alright, child? Helaine called your name at least twice." Olenna said. Margaery bowed her head. "Forgive me, grandmother, lady Catelyn. I was lost in thought." She apologised. The other women all gave her a look, not really believing her, but letting it go for now. 

A few hours later, Helaine knocked on the door of her sister's room. "Are you sure that you're alright?" She asked, once she was allowed inside and had closed the door behind her. Margaery scoffed good-naturedly. "I told you, Helaine: I was just lost in thought." She replied. Helaine let out a hum. "Except that you were looking quite panicked about something." She said, sitting down next to her sister on the bed. 

Margaery sighed and grabbed her sister's hand. "It seems only yesterday that Loras and I met you and now, you are a married woman, living in a region very far away from Highgarden." She said. Helaine started to figure out why her sister had looked so panicked. "Far enough that you can not come here quickly if anything happens." She stated slowly. Margaery looked down and Helaine knew that she had hit the nail on the head. 

Margaery had always looked after her, even more so after their mother passed away, so it made sense for her to worry. She sat closer to her big sister and embraced her. "If anything happens to me, then Loras has my explicit permission to beat Robb for not looking after me." She said and Margaery laughed at that. "I am sure that he will be happy to hear that." She replied, feeling slightly better. 

Helaine pulled back and smiled at her sister. "I will be fine, Mar-Mar. Robb will look after me. Do not ask me how I know that. I just do." She reassured Margaery and the older Tyrell daughter smiled, knowing that she was right. Helaine kissed her cheek, happy that her sister felt better. The two young women talked for a while about happier topics, before it was time for lunch and they went together.

Two weeks later, it was time for the other Tyrells to finally go back to Highgarden and leave Helaine in Winterfell with the Starks. Olenna hugged her granddaughter tightly. "You better tame that wolf soon, my dear. I do want at least one great-grandchild before I die." She muttered bluntly, ignoring her granddaughter's embarrassed rebuke. She pulled back and kissed Helaine's cheek, before getting into the carriage.

Mace hugged his youngest daughter tightly as well, kissing this top of her head. "I love you, my little miracle." He whispered. Helaine smiled tearfully. "I love you too, father. I'll write at least once a month. I promise." She vowed. Mace chuckled at that. "You better keep your word, young lady. Otherwise, you will be grounded." He threatened and they both laughed at that, before Mace finally let go of his youngest child. 

This was what Margaery had been waiting for and she almost squeezed her little sister to death. "You better send me a raven in the morning after. I want to know everything." She said in a teasing tone, laughing at her sister's red face. "Mar-Mar." Helaine hissed. "I am just teasing you, Helaine. But I am serious about sending a raven." Margaery replied. Helaine promised, before the sisters hugged again.

After a few seconds, Margaery pulled away for Loras to say goodbye to his little sister. He had already threatened Robb to take good care of her, otherwise he would come back for a "visit." He hugged Helaine just as tightly as Margaery had. "Send a raven if he does something and I will be here as soon as possible." He whispered. Helaine smiled. "It seems like I am going to send a lot of letters." She joked, before promising.

Margaery joined the hug after a few minutes and the older Tyrell siblings hugged their little sister tightly in-between them. "Highgarden will be very quiet without you being there, Laine" Margaery commented. "Then the two of you better learn to make some noise yourselves. Either that or find yourselves a husband." She added quietly and felt her brother's grip tighten on her at that. Margaery and Loras slowly let their little sister go and the former joined her grandmother in the carriage, while the latter climbed on his own horse.

With one last look to their youngest member, the Tyrell family slowly left Winterfell. Robb wrapped an arm around his wife as she watched her family leave. She smiled at him in gratitude, before turning back to the leaving progression. She didn't know how, but she had the feeling that the next time that she would see her family, everything would be completely different. Once they were out of sight, Robb gently led her inside.

Robb looked after her for the rest of the day, knowing that this was very hard for her. Helaine smiled and appreciated this, leaning against him as they sat on the couch in their rooms. Robb pulled her close, his arm a comforting weight around her. Helaine sighed deeply as she slowly relaxed. Her family was gone, but she had Robb and the Starks. As long as she had them, she wasn't alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the slow start. I promise that we'll go into the plot of the show soon. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	6. The wolf and the rose

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Over the next few months, Robb and Helaine grew even closer to each other. Helaine slowly started to truly fall in love with her husband. He was always kind and gentle with her. He went out of his way to make sure that she was comfortable and made sure to spend time with her every day, no matter how busy he was. She knew that she was really lucky with him and she thanked the gods every day for it. 

Robb was of the same mind. He knew that several lords had offered their daughters for him to marry and from what he had heard about some of them, he was glad that he had Helaine. She was strong and gentle at the same time. She knew her own limits and boundaries and wasn't afraid to let it be known if someone crossed those boundaries. Whenever she smiled at him, he couldn't stop himself from smiling back

Ned was glad that his son was happy with his marriage. He hadn't been sure of it in the beginning, as he barely remembered Helaine, but if you mentioned her in his presence now, his entire face lit up in happiness. It slowly became a small, lighthearted joke around Winterfell that if you really wanted to see a man who was truly in love, you would just mention Helaine in Robb's presence and watch his face

Lady Catelyn had started to teach Helaine about her future duties as lady of Winterfell. Ned wasn't planning on passing his title any time soon, but it was better to be prepared. Helaine paid close attention to her lessons, trying to remember everything that she was told. Catelyn smiled at this, telling her that she had more than enough time to remember everything and that she didn't have to cram everything in.

The other Stark children liked her as well. Sansa wasn't impressed by her wanting to train as it wasn't ladylike, but she still liked her sister-in-law despite their difference in opinion. Her tomboyish preferences did help her get the younger Stark sister, Arya, on her side. The girl was jealous about how she had gotten lessons and training with weapons and begged her parents to let her train. Unfortunately for her, they always refused.

This made her mutter about how she should've been born in The Reach. Bran liked her as well as she helped him get away with mischief. However, there were limits as she didn't want him to hurt himself. So, whenever she saw him climb the walls, she always called him down and wouldn't go away, until he was safe on the ground. She had stopped trying to make him promise not to climb anymore as he broke those anyway. 

Rickon was a bit too young to have an opinion about her, but she was nice to him and that was what mattered. Helaine was also nice to Jon Snow, which surprised the man. Something about him being an outcast, endeared him to her and he was a nice man to her, always willing to help her out with anything. Robb loved to watch her interact with his siblings, although he couldn't stop himself from wondering how she would be like with her own children

One day, the new couple went out for a ride, so that Helaine could get more familiar with the surroundings of Winterfell. They spent the whole ride telling stories about their siblings and making each other laugh. Helaine saw her husband laugh at an embarrassing story that she had just told him about her brother and felt her heart skip a beat. It was in that moment that she knew that she was hopelessly in love with him. 

Robb had the same feeling as he watched her black hair wave behind her in the wind and her green eyes sparkle in happiness as they held a little race between the two of them and through the trees to see who was faster. He heard her laugh as her horse won and couldn't help himself from laughing as well. At the end of the race, they were both tired, but happy as they made their way back to Winterfell

When they got back, they had to split up as Ned had requested a meeting with him. The lord of Winterfell was looking tense when his son walked into the room and sat down on the other side of the desk. "The lords of the north are getting impatient. They want an heir" He said softly and his son immediately frowned. It had been just about four months since the wedding and they were already expecting Helaine to be pregnant? 

"I will not force my wife to do anything that she is not comfortable with." Robb said in a low tone. Only the fact that he was talking to his father stopped him from truly growling. Who did those lords think that they were to make comments about him and his wife? Ned held up a hand to calm him down. "The lords do not know that you have not consummated your marriage yet." He said, ignoring his son's mutterings of "and they never will."

"I told them that you were young and that there was more than enough time for you to have a child, but knowing them, this will only satisfy them for a short while." Ned continued and Robb scowled. "They will never be satisfied." He muttered, still angry about the lords concerning themselves about matters that they didn't have a right to be concerned about. Ned gently admonished his son, before excusing him to go back to Helaine.

Helaine looked up from her book and frowned at seeing her husband's scowling face. Robb? What is it?" She asked, walking towards him and cupping his face. Robb sighed and relaxed slightly at her touch. He gently grabbed her wrists, kissing the palm of her left hand. ""The lords are getting impatient."" He quoted his father, making a face right after. Seeing Helaine still looking confused, he glanced down at her stomach. 

Helaine's face turned red as realisation sunk in. "We have been married for just a few months. They can not seriously expect a baby right away, even if we had consummated our marriage already." She said in shock at the audacity of the northern lords. Robb  pulled her closer and stroked her hair. "It's alright, my love. If the lords think that they can concern themselves with our marriage, then they are sorely mistaken." He said. 

The lords could kiss their own butts, as far as he was concerned. Just because they were noble lords, didn't mean that they could interfere with personal matters. Robb hoped that they would leave him and his wife alone for now. They had been far too drunk to see her visibly nervous face at their wedding night, so they didn't get a say in anything that happened between the two of them

Helaine held her husband tightly, her mind working full-time. Robb looked down and kissed the top of her head, before pulling her even closer. They stood there for a while, before letting go of each other and continuing on with their day. Helaine's mind kept working, until it finally made a decision. That evening, she and Robb got ready for bed. "I have been thinking about something." She started to say. 

"Oh dear." Robb said in a teasing tone, laughing at her scowling face. Helaine childishly stuck out her tongue, before sitting down next to him on the bed. "I think that it is time that we give the lords what they want." She continued as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Robb immediately looked at her. "My love, you do not have to do this, because the lords are getting impatient." He protested.

Helaine smiled at him, green eyes sparkling. "This is not for the lords, my darling. This is for me and just me. I want to give you children. I have been wanting it for a while now, but I never knew how to bring it up. This seems like a perfect opportunity." She replied, brushing a lock of his brown hair away. He smiled at her before leaning closer and kissing her. Helaine quickly returned the action. Robb gently laid her back down on the bed, kissing her the whole time.

He slowly helped her out of her dress, until she was only wearing her undergarments. Pulling apart, he hovered over her. "Are you sure about this?" He asked and she nodded. "I trust you." She whispered, caressing his cheek. He smiled at her, before kissing her again and this time with more passion. The next morning, a raven winged its way to Highgarden with a very important letter for the oldest Tyrell sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be set in the first episode of GOT, so time-skip ahead. 
> 
> I put a little reference to Hamilton in this chapter. Did anyone catch it? 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	7. A king's visit and a goddess's return

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Before Helaine knew it, several years had passed. She and Robb had grown even closer after that night, although they hadn't been successful in making a baby yet, but they had time. She and her family kept in regular contact. Margaery kept true to her word and wanted to know everything about the special night. Some of her questions had made her sister blush even more than the night itself. 

Something that had worried Helaine, had been her husband's reaction to her night terrors, but even that had gone well. He had spoken calmly to her, until she remembered that she was safe in her bed. The second that she had whispered his name, he had immediately pulled her closer and had rocked her like a child. He had refused to let her get out of bed, managing to convince her to lie back down. 

Using his chest as a pillow and still shivering slightly from her dream, Helaine, for the first time since the nightmares had started, had actually managed to fall back asleep. Her husband's heartbeat and his hands softly stroking her hair had slowly lulled her to sleep. This had continued on every night that she had a nightmare and Robb always managed to get her back to sleep.

One day, she, Robb and Jon were watching Bran train with a bow and arrow. He missed, so he tried again as Jon told him that his parents were watching as well. As Bran aimed another arrow, a third one hit the bullseye and it didn't come from him. The three of them first looked at Helaine, only to see that Arya was the actual culprit. Bran quickly started to chase her, cheered on by his brothers.

Robb grabbed his wife's hand and she smiled at him, before kissing him. "Oh, gods. Can you two be romantic somewhere else?" Jon asked teasingly. Both his brother and sister-in-law made a face to him, before Ned called Robb, Jon and Bran with him. There had been a deserter from the Night's Watch and deserters were always executed. Robb kissed his wife again, before following his father. 

Helaine patiently waited until he returned and when he did, he had a little surprise with him: a direwolf cub. Helaine was immediately sold, cooing over the little guy. Robb smiled at seeing her play with the little cub. He had been a bit nervous about her reaction, but she immediately loved it. He sat down next to her and the couple happily played with their new pet. After a bit of discussion: they decided to call him Grey Wind.

A raven came from King's Landing about the death of Jon Arryn, who had been like a second father figure to Ned. The lord of Winterfell was understandably saddened by this. The letter that the raven carried also said that the king and Ned's old friend, Robert Baratheon, was heading to Winterfell to ask Ned to be the new Hand. Preparations were immediately started to welcome the royal family into Winterfell.

On the day of arrival, Helaine sighed at seeing Bran climbing the walls once again. Seeing that lady Catelyn had noticed it as well, she walked off again, trusting the other woman to handle it. Robb found her and quickly led her to the courtyard, where they would wait for the king to arrive. Arya almost arrived too late from gods-know-where and they were finally ready to welcome the royal family.

Several soldiers entered first, followed by a blonde boy. Helaine frowned a bit as did Robb after seeing Sansa give the boy doe eyes. Something about him made them feel uncomfortable. A carriage rode in, followed by a fat man on a horse. The Starks and their household immediately kneeled before him. The man got off his horse with difficulty and marched right up to Ned, before signalling that they could get up. 

They obeyed and Ned bowed before his old friend. "Your grace." He greeted respectfully. The king looked him up-and-down. "You've gotten fat." He muttered. There was an awkward silence for a second, before Ned gestured to his friend's fat stomach. Robert started to laugh, before hugging Ned tightly. Pulling back, he hugged Catelyn and ruffled the hair of Rickon, before turning back to Ned.

They talked briefly, but Helaine's attention was pulled by the queen and the younger prince and princess stepping out. She paid attention again as Robert shook her husband's hand. "You must be Robb. Well, you're a very lucky lad." He added at seeing her and Robb smiled at her, already knowing that. Helaine smiled back at him as Robert continued his way down the line of Stark children.

Cersei walked forwards and Ned kissed her knuckles, before Robert ordered the lord to take him to the crypts. He ignored his wife's protests and ordered Ned to follow him. Hearing Arya's consistent questions about the third Lannister sibling, Cersei ordered her twin brother to find him. Helaine watched her discreetly. There was something about her that she didn't like, but she didn't know what.

That night, a grand feast was held to welcome the king to Winterfell. Helaine watched Robert drunkenly kiss and flirt with everything that had breasts, even though the queen was right there and watching. Unable to help herself, she grabbed Robb's hand and squeezed it. Her husband immediately looked at her in concern, before following her eyeline to the drunk king. He smiled and squeezed her hand back. 

After putting Arya to bed, they went as well after a few hours. Helaine sighed as Robb helped her out of her dress. At seeing his concerned look, she chuckled. "I realised that I really am lucky to have you. I could have had someone like king Robert, but the gods gave me you." She said, looking at her husband with so much love in her eyes. Robb smiled at her and pulled her close, kissing her passionately.

The next morning, the men went out for a hunt after Ned had announced that he was taking the job. Helaine decided to use this time to train again, so she pulled on some pants and an old shirt of her husband's. She walked across the courtyard after the hunting party had left, but stopped at seeing Bran walk towards a high tower at the back of Winterfell. Knowing that he was going to climb again, she slowly followed him. 

By the time that she had arrived, he was already at the top and looking at something. Helaine bit her lip, before starting to climb as well. She always has been a good climber back home. She was about halfway, her eyes fixed on her little brother-in-law, when she suddenly saw him start to fall. Not even thinking, she let go and jumped from the tower, catching Bran as he fell. They both grunted as they hit the ground, the fall knocking them both out. 

Summer, Bran's direwolf, quickly ran through Winterfell, until he had found Catelyn. Pulling on her skirts, he quickly led her to where Helaine and Bran were lying. She immediately ordered soldiers to bring the two to their rooms and for Maester Luwin to examine them. She was panicking, but knew that she couldn't break down now. Sansa and Arya quickly joined her in waiting for news.

A happy hunting party returned to Winterfell and Arya quickly ran to meet them. "Father! Robb! Bran and Helaine fell and now they're both unconscious!" She called loudly. Both men immediately got off their horses and ran inside, followed by the young girl. A female servant was watching over Helaine when Robb stormed in and made her jump. "What happened?!" He asked, sitting down next to the bed. 

"We do not know, my lord. She and your brother were found together. We do not know what happened." The servant said slowly. Robb nodded and dismissed her. Once she was gone, he leaned forwards and caressed his wife's unresponsive face. "I'm here now, my love. Wake up, please." He begged, but Helaine stayed unconscious. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. He fell asleep like that, praying to the gods that she would wake up soon. 

There was no change in the next few days. Robb sent a letter to the Tyrell family and got a vicious letter back, scolding him for not looking after her, even though he hadn't been there and couldn't have known that this would happen. The letter also said that if there wasn't any change in a month, the Tyrells would start to travel north. Robb gulped at that, knowing that he was in big trouble. That night, he sat down next to his wife's unconscious body and sighed deeply.

"Please come back to me, my love. I can not do this without you. I need you and I can not lose you." He whispered with tears in his eyes. Despite his pleas, Helaine remained unconscious. Robb bit his lip, before leaning down and carefully kissing her forehead. "I love you, my darling." He whispered, before sitting down next to her bed and slowly and unwillingly falling into a restless sleep. 

Far away, north of The wall, an old man looked up as he felt a change in the atmosphere. The humanoid beings that lived with him looked up as well, feeling the same. The man smiled. "So it begins." He whispered. In Winterfell, Helaine's body glowed for a few seconds, before the glow disappeared. After a few seconds Helaine suddenly opened her eyes, her irises even greener than before. 

Hela, the goddess of death, had returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hela is back. Just in time for the rest of the show. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	8. Finally awake

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_Hela P. O. V_

I slowly looked around at the unfamiliar room. Where was I? My memories and thoughts were all jumbled and mixed. I squeezed my eyes shut at the enormous headache that I got from it. My whole body hurt, but I had a solution for that. I slowly and carefully used my magic on myself, until the pain was all gone and I sagged into the soft bed. I tried to search my memories as Helaine to answer some questions. 

A sound from beside the bed made me turn my head towards it. A handsome young man was sitting on a chair next to my bed, sleeping. _'Robb.'_ My mind supplied and I relaxed again as all the memories and feelings that I had as Helaine came to the forefront. I remembered what happened and I started to panic slightly. Oh, Norns! Bran! Is he alright? Is he alive? Did he survive the fall? 

Unable to rest, until I got my answers, I carefully got up. I stumbled slightly as my legs were a bit weak after lying down for so long. I cast a small spell on myself to make sure that people didn't notice me. I carefully snuck through a quiet Winterfell,  until I came to Bran's room. I carefully opened the door and poked my head in. Bran was lying in bed and lady Catelyn was sitting next to the bed, asleep. 

 _'Like mother, like son.'_ I thought with a smile, before walking further. I put my hand on Bran's forehead and used my magic to check on him. I paled at sensing the state of his legs. The minute that I was stronger, I would heal him. I quickly snuck out of the room again and went back to ours. I gave Robb a careful kiss on the top of his head, before lying down on my back again. Feeling exhausted, I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up at hearing Robb move through the room. I opened my eyes just a fraction and saw him dressing himself, giving me a lovely view of his backside. Suppressing a smile, I closed my eyes again. My memories had settled down a bit and I could now remember more things, like my family in Highgarden. Oh Norns. They must be completely pissed right now. 

I needed to write them a letter to tell them that I was alright and quick! I opened my eyes again and saw Robb sitting back down on his chair with a book, clearly not planning on going anywhere as long as I was unconscious. I smiled as a plan formed in my head and I thanked both the Gods and Norns that Margaery or lady Catelyn weren't here. I closed my eyes again and concentrated

 _Third person P. O. V_  

A high sound echoed through the room and Robb looked up in confusion. It sounded like someone was passing gas, but it wasn't him. "Exuse me." He heard his wife say and smiled, not realising the full situation yet. "That's alright, love." He replied, before looking back at his book. Five seconds later, the penny dropped, as did the book. Robb jumped up and leaned over his smiling wife. 

"Oh, thank the gods. Are you alright? Do you feel any pain? He asked frantically, looking her up-and-down. His wife smiled at him. "I feel fine. I swear." She whispered, calming him down a tiny bit. Robb sighed in relief, before pressing his forehead against hers and taking shaky breaths. "I was so worried about you." He breathed. Helaine smiled and slowly raised her hand to caress his cheek. 

Robb pulled back, before kissing her deeply. Pulling back, he ordered a servant to get Maester Luwin. The old man arrived immediately and examined her, Robb hovering in a corner until he was done. "It is a true miracle. No permanent injuries after such a fall. I hope that young lord Bran has luck like you apparently do, lady Helaine." The Maester said she's Robb's sigh of relief was audible. Helaine widened her eyes. 

"Bran! How is he? Is he alright?" She asked, remembering that she was not supposed to know about Bran. She tried to get up, but both Maester Luwin and Robb quickly and gently pushed her back down. "No, my love. You can not get up yet." Robb said in a soft tone, brushing a lock of hair away. Helaine sighed, but stayed down this time. The Maester quickly left and Robb and Helaine were alone for a few minutes. 

They weren't alone for long as a few seconds later, the door flew open and Arya ran into the room, overjoyed that Helaine was awake. She was followed by a more sedate Ned, Jon and Sansa. "It is good to see you awake, Helaine. You and Bran gave us all quite the scare." Ned said gently after he and his children had carefully hugged her. Helaine smiled at him. "I do apologise." She replied, making the others laugh. 

After making sure that she was alright, the others left and the couple finally had some time for themselves. That was, until Cersei Lannister literally came knocking. A bit frustrated that they couldn't have time alone, but not wanting to disrespect the queen, Robb left the room at her request. Cersei made some small talk with Helaine, feeling a slight buzz in her mind, but waving it off.

Helaine wanted to throw up after reading the queen's mind. She was having intercourse with her brother?! That's absolutely disgusting. And when Bran caught them, Jaime pushed him off the tower. Only her strong mind and her lessons kept her from either throwing up or attacking Cersei for almost killing her brother-in-law. She was smart. She knew that she was in a disadvantage, but she would keep an eye on the queen. Cersei finally left and Robb returned. 

By now, helaine was completely exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. Robb wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, mentally rejoicing that his wife was awake and well. Helaine snuggled closer and rested her head on his chest, smiling at how much her situation had changed. As Hela, she had always been alone, but she had so much family now. With that thought, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm gonna write Hela's powers here, so I won't get trouble later for making stuff up:
> 
> Invisibility/ disguising herself;
> 
> Spells;
> 
> Illusions; 
> 
> Teleporting herself or others; (only when touching them)
> 
> Reading minds; (only one-on-one and she has to look them in the eyes.) 
> 
> Healing; (does drain her powers and energy.)
> 
> Conjuring things up: (the smaller the object is, the easier it is for her)
> 
> Transforming objects; (as well as enchanting them.) 
> 
> Superhuman strength, speed and endurance;
> 
> Resistant to cold; (she is the daughter of two frost giants.)
> 
> Silvertongue; (she's Loki's daughter. She's not as good as him, but she does know her way with words.)
> 
> That was all.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	9. Healing and visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helaine heals Bran and goes undercover for a few hours

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The minute that she felt strong enough, Helaine demanded to see Bran and Robb reluctantly escorted her to the boy's room. Using a bit of her magic, Helaine convinced Catelyn to take a bath and to let her and Robb watch over the unconscious boy for a few minutes. The woman reluctantly left and Helaine immediately put her hand on Bran's forehead and started whispering. Robb gave her a confused look. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Praying." His wife answered quickly and he conceded at that. What he didn't know, was that Helaine was slowly healing his little brother. His legs and spine were the biggest problems, so she focused on that. Once she was done, she slumped against the chair in exhaustion. Robb was at her side in an instant, fussing over her. "I'm fine, love. I'm just tired." Helaine said, waving him off. Robb was unconvinced.

"The second that mother is back, you're going straight back to bed, understood?" He asked and Helaine quickly nodded, knowing better than to argue with her husband, while he was like this. Catelyn returned a few minutes later and Robb quickly escorted his wife back to their rooms. The only reason that he didn't lift her up was that she had threatened to punch him if he did. Robb helped her lie down in bed and tucked her in, lying down next to her on the blankets.

It was too early to go to sleep, but he didn't want to leave her. His father and the king would not leave for another two weeks at least and after that, Winterfell would be his responsibility. Helaine pulled the blankets up to her chin and slowly closed her eyes. Healing someone always exhausted her. Just before she fell asleep, she heard Arya's exited voice. "Bran is awake!" She smiled and fell asleep

Once again, maester Luwin was completely puzzled at the complete recovery of Bran, calling it a true miracle from the gods. _'Or a goddess.'_ Helaine thought with a wry smile at hearing it. The whole Stark family rejoiced at the recovery of both Helaine and Bran. Ned was relieved that he hadn't left Winterfell, before his son woke up. Helaine and Catelyn helped the boy getting strength back in his legs. 

Helaine smiled as she watched her brother-in-law's recovery. The chance that anyone would come to know that she was responsible for this was minuscule and she was perfectly alright with that. Her life without the memories had changed her permanently and she wasn't the dark Goddess of death anymore. She was Helaine Stark and she was more than happy to keep it that way, vowing to only use her powers in emergencies. 

She wrote a letter to her family at the earliest convenience and got an extremely relieved letter back. Her family wrote that they had been ready to head north, but they would stay at home for now. They did write that they would visit soon to see if she was truly alright. She smiled at that, missing them very much and wanting to see them again. She thought of a plan and smiled. She would see her family again very soon. 

The next day, Helaine pretended to feel tired, waving off her husband's offers to stay with her. She told him that he would have to start his responsibilities as lord of Winterfell, now that his father was still here to guide him. He reluctantly obeyed and left their chambers. The second that he was gone, Helaine got out of bed, quickly dressed up in one of her old dresses that she disguised as the dress of a servant of Highgarden.

Putting a spell several feet away from the door to warn her if anyone was coming, she teleported herself to her childhood home and landed in an abandoned hallway. Putting on an illusion on her self to completely look like a servant, she made her way through the castle, smiling at all the memories from her childhood. If only her siblings knew that they had actually been playing with a former goddess. 

' _Speak of the devil.'_ She thought at hearing the familiar voices of Loras and Margaery. The two of them came around the corner. "Are you sure that moving to King's Landing is a good idea? We promised Helaine that we would visit soon." Margaery protested and Helaine let a small frown show. Loras was leaving? "I know, but Renly has invited me and it has been too long since I have seen him." Her older brother replied, love in his voice.

_'Oh, so he is with Renly Baratheon, huh?'_ Helaine thought with a small smile, before she crossed her siblings in the hall. She nodded at them and greeted them like a proper servant, before walking onwards. However, her brother called her back. "Hold up one moment, please." He said and Helaine turned around. "My lord?" She asked, keeping her head low and submissive. Loras frowned at her. 

"I have not seen you before, have I?" He asked and Margaery frowned at her as well. Helaine mentally winced at remembering that her siblings knew pretty much the names of every servant that worked for them. "I have only started working here recently, my lord. I started working here after the death of Viola Smallwood and I usually work in the kitchen." She said, remembering her sister telling about that death in one of her letters. 

Margaery and Loras both made sounds of understanding and their faces cleared up. "Well, in that case: what is your name?" Loras asked and Helaine mentally laughed at her brother asking her name. "Laena, my lord." She replied. Her siblings nodded at her with a smile, before telling her to continue on. Helaine bowed to them, before quickly leaving. She heard her siblings continuing to talk as she went around the corner. 

She was about to leave again for Winterfell, when one of the higher servants saw her and ordered her to serve wine to lady Olenna. Mentally cursing her luck, Helaine went to do so. She hoped that her grandmother wouldn't ask too many questions as the former goddess knew that she would see straight to her lies. Getting the wine and holding them like she had seen other servants do, she went to her grandmother's chambers.

Knocking on the door, Olenna let her in. She brought in the wine, almost tripping over her skirt. "Careful, my dear. That wine is very expensive." Olenna gently admonished her. Helaine meekly bowed her head. "I'm sorry, g- my lady. It will not happen again." She apologised, nearly calling the older lady "grandmother" out of habit. Olenna frowned at her, before seemingly letting it go. 

"You are new here, aren't you?" She asked, gesturing her to sit down across from her. Helaine nervously did so. "I am, my lady. I started working here after the death of Viola Smallwood." She repeated.  Olenna hummed in thought, looking at her intently. "I don't know why, but I feel that I know you from somewhere. Is that possible?" She asked and Helaine shook her head, playing with the hem of her skirt. It was a nervous habit of hers.

Olenna glanced down at Helaine's hands for a moment, before looking back up. "Do you like where you are? Has everyone been treating you right?" She asked, genuine concern in her voice. Helaine smiled and nodded. "They have, my lady. Thank you." She replied happily. Olenna nodded at that, before dismissing her. Helaine stood up and went to the door.At the door, she heard her grandmother say one more thing.

"The next time that we see each other, we will have a long talk, my dear." She said, an odd tone in her voice. Helaine turned back to see her grandmother smiling at her. She smiled back, before leaving and teleporting back to Winterfell after checking up on her father. By the time that Robb had returned to their rooms, Helaine had changed her clothing again and was truly asleep, tired and happy after a busy day 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Olenna knows more than she lets on. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	10. First stirrings of trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

A few weeks later, it was time for the royal family, Ned, Sansa and Arya to go to the capital. It was originally planned for Bran to go with them, but Catelyn didn't want him to go after his fall and Ned had agreed with that. Jon was going as well, but to The Wall instead. Catelyn hated him and with his father gone, there was no doubt that the lady would sent him out of Winterfell, so he went by his own accord.

The family went to see them off and Helaine couldn't help, but wince at how small the family looked without three of his members. A foreboding feeling made itself known at that thought and she shivered slightly. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what and she hated not knowing things. Robb felt her shiver and squeezed her hand, just as Ned reached them after saying goodbye to Bran and Rickon.

The lord of Winterfell hugged his daughter-in-law tightly. "Look after him." He whispered and Helaine nodded at this. Ned pulled back with a smile. "You better give me a grandchild soon." He said softly, laughing at the way the couple turned red. "Father." Robb hissed. Ned laughed again, before hugging his eldest son. After a tearful goodbye to Catelyn, Ned finally left with his daughters and the royal family

Over the next few days, Helaine did her best to help her husband and mother-in-law with looking after Winterfell. Poor Bran was a bit depressed, missing his father, older brother and even his sisters. Helaine comforted him with the fact that he still had his mother, Robb, Rickon and her. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not going anywhere." She said. Bran smiled at that, before leaning against her. 

Helaine pulled her little brother-in-law closer and kissed the top of his head. "What do you think would've happened to me, if I had broken my legs or something like that?" Bran asked curiously and Helaine hummed. "I don't know. Maybe, you would have become king of the seven kingdoms." She said with a laugh and Bran chuckled. "Not the North. They would want to become independent." He said and Helaine conceded at that. 

One evening, Helaine put Bran to bed. The boy was asleep in seconds. About to walk back out of the room, she heard commotion outside and saw a fire through the window. She turned around to go and help them, only to stiffen at seeing an unfamiliar man standing in the room. "You're not supposed to be here. No one's supposed to be here." He said, a dagger in his hands and he glanced at the sleeping boy. 

Seeing the glance, Helaine's protective instincts went in overdrive, Helaine Stark slowly making place for Hela. She put a sleeping spell on the boy, so he wouldn't wake up during this "Get out and live." She said as a warning. The man scoffed at her words, clearly not believing her one bit. He looked at Bran again. "It's a mercy that he's dead already." The man said with a crooked grin, before advancing.

It was his last action and mistake as the former goddess conjured up a dagger and threw it straight at him. It sank right into his stomach and the man looked at Helaine in shock. "What...  are... you?" He asked, sinking onto his knees. This was when Summer came into the room and finished the job by ripping the man's throat out. Helaine barely winced at the sight, having seen worse.

She quickly made herself look dishevelled and cut in her own hands to make it look like she had fought him off, cancelling the spell on Bran. Hearing footsteps running towards the room, she sank to the ground and started to shake as she pretended to be shocked and panicked. Robb stormed in, closely followed by Catelyn and maester Luwin. They looked at the man's body in shock. Robb kneeled in front of his wife and cupped her face.

"My love, look at me. Look at me." He said, making his wife's eyes focus on him as she started to stammer. "I- I didn't mean it. I- it was an accident. He wanted to hurt Bran and I- I couldn't let that happen and then Summer attacked." She said in apparent panic. Robb gently hushed her, before looking at her hands and mentally panicking at seeing their state "Get me some bandages." He ordered a soldier and the man ran off to do so.

 Catelyn checked up on a now awake Bran. The boy looked in shock at the man's body and the blood in front of his bed. "What happened?" He asked, looking at his sister-in-law in concern. His mother asked if he had noticed anything and he shook his head. Catelyn sighed in relief at that. The soldier returned with the bandages and Robb took them over. Standing up, he gently led his wife to their chambers after saying goodnight.

 In their chambers, Robb took extra care in washing the wounds and putting the bandages on. Helaine took calmer breaths to make it seem that she was getting over the shock. Once he was done, Robb pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." He whispered, both of them knowing what he meant. Helaine smiled, knowing that her actions were worth it. The couple went to bed, one more shaken than the other, but both having had a rough night.

Robb took a deep breath at realising that he could've lost his wife and brother once again after just getting them back. He buried his face in her hair and took several deep and shaky breaths. Helaine snuggled even closer to him. "I'm here, my darling. I'm alive and so is Bran." She reminded him. Robb smiled slightly, before pulling her even closer and closing his eyes. The couple soon fell asleep.

Soon after that night, Catelyn called Helaine, Robb, maester Luwin, Ser Rodrick Cassel and the Stark's ward Theon Greyjoy into the Godswood, having discovered something. "What I am about to tell you, must remain between us. I don't think that Bran fell from that tower. I think that he was thrown." The lady of Winterfell speculated. "The boy always was surefooted before." Maester Luwin agreed.

"Someone tried to kill him twice. Why? Why would anyone want to kill an innocent boy, unless he saw something that they didn't want him to see." She said, before turning to her daughter-in-law. "Helaine, you were there that day. Can you remember anything?" She asked. They had tried to ask Bran, but the boy didn't remember. Helaine pretended to think really deeply, before looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but the last thing that I remember is following Bran to the tower. Next thing that I remember is Robb kissing me after I woke up." She lied, feeling genuinely bad about lying. Catelyn nodded at that, before turning back to the others. "Nevertheless, I bet that the Lannisters are involved." She said, before Ser Rodrick spoke up. He talked about how the assassin's dagger was far too fine for a man like him. 

Robb was pissed. "They come into our home and try to murder my brother. If it's war that they want-" He started, before being stopped by his wife. "Robb, no!" She hissed, despite Theon telling him that he would be at his side. Helaine gave him a look. She never really liked the Greyjoy boy, but he was her husband's best friend, so she tolerated him. That didn't mean that she didn't keep a close eye on him. 

Maester Luwin agreed with the former goddess. "Is there going to be a battle in the Godswood? Too easily, words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet." He said and Helaine looked down. She knew the truth, but there was no way of telling them without revealing who she truly was. She wanted to leave her former life behind. She hoped that incidents like the assassin wouldn't happen anymore. 

While she had been thinking to herself, the others had continued to talk. Catelyn said that she was going to King's Landing in secret to warn Ned of what happened. Helaine bit her lip. ' _Bran is not going to like that.'_ She thought to herself as Ser Rodrick offered to go with her for protection. Catelyn agreed with this, but only him. Catelyn said goodbye to everyone, before leaving Winterfell as well on horseback. Bran really wasn't happy with it.

Robb took a deep breath as he was now truly responsible for Winterfell on his own. _'Well... almost.'_ He thought at seeing his wife try to cheer a despondent Rickon up. The poor boy didn't understand why both his parents were gone now. Robb tried to help her, but Rickon was inconsolable. They had to hold him, so that he didn't run after his mother. He struggled, before breaking down and crying in Helaine's arms

Several hours later, Helaine was standing in the tower that she and Bran had fallen from. She didn't know how, but she felt that something big had been sent in motion and there was no stopping it. She silently vowed to protect her family against whatever was coming, both the Starks and the Tyrells. She would protect them, until her last breath. With that, she turned and walked back down again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ever mess with the goddess of death. The word "death" is literally in her title. What do you think is going to happen?
> 
> Thank goodness that Norse gods get drama lessons, right? :)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	11. Wildlings, arguments and letters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Soon after Catelyn had left, they got a visit from the third Lannister sibling, Tyrion. Robb was suspicious of him after his mother's findings, but Helaine sensed that he actually meant well, unlike the rest of the family. She welcomed him to Winterfell, ignoring the looks that her husband sent. Tyrion thanked her, but said that he would stay in the brothel. Helaine gave him a smirk and nodded. 

After he left, Robb turned to his wife with a raised eyebrow and Helaine shrugged. "He and I are both different from our siblings. He's an imp and I'm adopted. It's not his fault that his family treats him terribly. We do not know who threw Bran, but I have a feeling that he had nothing to do with it." She said, keeping herself as truthful as possible. Robb gave her a confused look, but let it go for now.

Helaine gave him a look of her own. Ever since Catelyn had gone, something was off about her husband and it wasn't the fact that he was looking after Winterfell either. He was a lot more protective over her and that was saying something. Helaine had already caught two soldiers and even Grey Wind following her while walking around Winterfell and reading their minds revealed that Robb had ordered them to do so. 

A few days later, Robb, Helaine, Theon and Bran went outside to help the latter get his full strength in his legs back. Helaine was sitting behind him on the horse and was helping him hold on tight with his legs. "Whoohoo!" The boy cheered as they rode quick circles around the rock that Robb and Theon were sitting on. "Not too fast." Robb warned them and Helaine gave him a look, before telling Bran to slow down. 

Seeing the two young men in deep conversation about something that had happened in King's Landing, Helaine allowed Bran to ride away from them with a mischievous smile. At first, she giggled at imagining their faces, but her giggling quickly stopped at seeing three unfamiliar men and a woman approach them. She quickly wrapped a protective arm around Bran as they got closer.

"All alone in the dark woods?" The woman asked in a sing-song voice, holding the reigns of the horse. "We're not alone. My brother is with us." Bran replied, trying to be brave. "I don't see him." One of the men said, eyeing Helaine in a way that made her really uncomfortable. Helaine leaned closer to Bran. "No matter what happens, hold on tight." She breathed in his ear and Bran nodded. 

"We'll take your pin, the horse and the girl. Get off." The man ordered. Helaine calmly got off and turned to them, before kicking the woman over and slapping the horse's rear, making it run away into the forest with its rider. The man turned to her. "You shouldn't have done that, girly. Now, you're all alone and no one will save you." He said, looking her up-and-down. Helaine smirked and conjured up a dagger in each hand. 

"I don't need anyone to save me." She said, before starting to fight them. It was four-against-one, but Helaine was far stronger than any regular human. The only thing that was hindering her was that she was in a dress, but she managed to work around it. This was the scary sight that Robb came across after Bran had found him and Theon: his wife fighting four wildlings at the same time. 

He quickly jumped into the fray and cut the throat of one of them, just as he was about to attack Helaine from behind. Together, the two of them managed to cut down the three men and brought the woman onto her knees. She immediately started to beg for mercy, asking them to spare her life. Sharing a look, Helaine and Robb agreed for now, warning her that if she made one mistake, her life would be over. 

If it was necessary, Helaine would see to it herself. Getting back to where Bran and Theon were waiting, they slowly made their way back to Winterfell. During the whole journey back, Robb didn't say one word to his wife. Once they were back, Robb firmly grabbed Helaine's arm and led her to their rooms. "What were you thinking?" He asked after closing the doors. Helaine sighed.

She had about enough of Robb treating her like a little lady. Even if you forgot about her being a former goddess, she could still handle herself just fine. She's had training since she was a child. She could handle four Wildlings just fine, thank you very much. She didn't need Robb looking after her like an overprotective mother hen. His actions had been adorable in the beginning, but now, they were just plain irritating

"Bran wanted to go a slightly bigger round and I agreed. I didn't know that there were Wildlings in the forest." She protested. "And what if something had happened to you?" Robb asked slowly. Helaine rolled her eyes." Bran was safe and I had everything completely under control." She replied coolly. "But what if you hadn't?!" Robb asked loudly, getting right in her face and unshed tears glittering in his eyes.

Helaine was taken aback by this and simply stared at him. Robb took a shaky breath as he tried to calm down. "I almost lost you twice already. With the fall and with the killer. I just don't want to truly lose you." He whispered. Helaine smiled gently and caressed his cheek, finally understanding his actions. "I'm not going anywhere, Robb. I'm staying right here with you." She whispered, kissing the tip of his nose.

Robb took another shaky breath and pulled her closer, embracing her as tight as she could. Helaine gently rubbed his back to calm him down. "I'm not going anywhere." She repeated, until she felt her husband calm down. "I'm so sorry, my love." She heard him whisper. She smiled at that. "It's okay, my darling, but please stop those guards from following me. They really get on my nerves." She said. He chucked and agreed.

After that, things between them were better again. Robb stopped being so overprotective, although he did keep an eye on his wife. One day, he, Helaine and Theon were sitting in the great hall, when maester Luwin walked in with a letter from the capital. Robb read it and frowned. "Treason? Sansa wrote this?" He asked, looking at the old man. Helaine took over the letter and read it as well.

"It is your sister's writing, but the queen's words." Maester Luwin said and Helaine immediately scowled. Cersei Lannister was really starting to get on her nerves. "You're summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new king." The wise man said and Helaine tuned their conversation out as she tried to think of what to do now. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Robb gently pulling the letter out of her hands. 

"Call the banners." He ordered Maester Luwin. Helaine immediately looked up at this, knowing that this was an act of war. "All of them, my lord?" Maester Luwin asked as Helaine pointed back down again in shock. After Robb confirmed his orders, the older man left. "Are you afraid?" Theon asked and Robb looked down at his shaking hand. "I must be." He muttered, glancing at Helaine.

"Good." Theon said, earning confused looks from the couple. "How is that good." Helaine asked incredulously. Everything went so fast all of a sudden, even for her. Theon glanced at her. "It means that your husband is not stupid." He commented. A while later, dozens of ravens left Winterfell to the lords of The North. Helaine watched them go from a window. She just hoped that Robb hadn't made a very big mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The north is going to war! What will Helaine do? 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	12. Parting and planning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Over the next few days, the noble lords arrived at Winterfell with their men. They were all sitting in the great hall and lord Umber was bragging to Robb. "For thirty years, I've been making corpses out of men, boy. I'm the man that you want leading the vanguard." He said. Helaine, who was sitting next to Bran, subtly scowled at hearing the man call her husband a boy, but kept quiet. She knew that it wasn't her place to speak up.

Lord Umber got pissed at hearing that another lord was already chosen to lead the vanguard. "I will lead the van or I'll take my men and march them home." He threatened. Robb glowered at him, having enough of his nonsense. "You are welcome to do so, lord Umber and when I'm done with the Lannisters, I will march back north, root you out of your keep and hang you for an oathbreaker." He replied coolly.

This angered the lord even more as he shot up out of his chair. "Oathbreaker, is it?! I will not sit here and swallow insults from a boy so green that he pisses grass!" He shouted, before reaching for his sword. Helaine sat up straight, green sparks dancing around her fingers and Theon jumped up, but it seemed that Grey Wind had it under control. The young direwolf jumped on the lord and bit several of his fingers off.

Helaine quickly covered Bran's eyes and looked away herself, playing the part of a proper lady. To both her and Bran's surprise, the men made a joke about it and started to laugh. The two of them shared a look and both made a face and shrugged, neither of them knowing what was so funny. At the end of the evening, Robb led Helaine to their rooms, but the former goddess sensed that something was wrong. 

She tried to ask him about it, but he said that nothing was wrong. She made a face at him. Her other father had been the God of Mischief and Lies. She knew when someone wasn't telling the truth. She kept quiet for now and went to bed, resting her head on her husband's chest. Robb smiled down at her, despite the guilt flooding through him. He was going to leave soon and he had to leave her behind. 

In the middle of the night, Robb carefully got up and dressed. Looking back at his sleeping wife, he bit his lip and walked towards her. He gently shook her awake and she looked up with sleepy eyes. Helaine only had to take one look at him, before she realised what was happening. "You're leaving, aren't you?" She asked, sitting up slightly. Robb looked down. "The Lannisters have spies everywhere." He said. 

Helaine looked down as well and grabbed his hand. "You will come back, right?" She asked in a nervous tone. Robb immediately pulled her closer and held her. "Of course I will. I'm just going to get father back." He whispered, stroking her hair and kissing her temple. Helaine closed her eyes and pulled her husband even closer. She had a very bad feeling about this, but couldn't do anything about it and this frustrated her to no end. 

She wanted to help him, but she knew that he wanted her to stay behind to defend Winterfell. She sighed and buried her face in his shoulder, praying to the gods that this wasn't the last time that she saw her husband.Pulling back slightly, Robb cupped his wife's face and smiled at her. He caressed her cheek and Helaine leaned into his touch, not knowing when they would see each other again

"I will write letters when I can. I you do not hear from me, don't be sad or scared." He whispered, looking right in his wife's green eyes. For a second, there was a strange gleam in them and they looked older, but when Robb blinked, it was gone and he shook his head. Helaine bit her lip and nodded. Robb smiled gently, before pulling her face closer and kissing her. Pulling apart, their faces stayed close.

"Look after everyone. Winterfell is in your hands now. I love you so much." He whispered. Helaine smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you too. Please, come back to me." She begged and her husband kissed her forehead. "I will. I promise." He vowed, before reluctantly getting up and walking to the door. He turned back one more time and looked at his wife. He smiled at her, before quietly leaving to say goodbye to his brothers.

Helaine plopped back down on her bed, her mind going a hundred miles per hour. Not only did she have to think of a way to help Ned, but also a way to protect Robb and defend Winterfell in their absence. An idea slowly formed in her head, but it was risky. Resolving herself to think about it later, she turned on her side and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in a bed that was too big and too cold. 

Over the next few days, Helaine looked after Winterfell and her remaining in-laws. Her husband's absence was a constant discomfort and she knew that this couldn't go on. She couldn't stand at the sidelines, while several people that she cared about were in potential danger. She tried to make up plans, but could only think of the risky plan from a few days ago. Sitting down, she thought deeply.

Several days later, she sat down in the Godswood and meditated, her hands about a feet apart. She focused and sparks of green magic appeared. A bubble was slowly created, before Helaine concentrated really deeply and the bubble grew at an immense rate. It soon covered the entirety of Winterfell like an invisible shield. Helaine sagged against the heart tree, completely exhausted, but satisfied

The next day, she called Maester Luwin, Bran and even the wildling woman, who was named Osha, into her room. The wildling woman had somehow become good friends with Bran. Helaine took a deep breath as she looked at the other people in the room. "What I am about to tell you, must remain a secret at all costs." She said. The others shared a look, before nodding. Helaine took another breath, before starting to speak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Woohoo!  
> .  
> This chapter is small, but sets up a big part of the story. This is also the last time that we will see Helaine for a while as we will focus on the other Starks. She will come back soon, just not for a while
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	13. The north remembers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_Sansa_

A miserable Sansa Stark was watching two knights fighting each other in front of Joffrey as entertainment on his Nameday. Just a short while ago, her father had been executed as a traitor with his own sword and she had been forced to look at his head spiked on the city wall. She had been so close to throwing Joffrey off the wall, but hadn't done it. Now, she was his personal plaything and victim.

She had learned how not to direct his anger at herself. She just hoped that she could survive with that knowledge. Ser Sandor Clegane, also known as The Hound and Joffrey's bodyguard won the battle and threw his foe over the wall. "Well struck, dog! Did you like that?" The spoiled boy king asked her. "It was well struck, Your Grace." Sansa replied, but this didn't satisfy him. "I already said that." He said in a snobbish tone and Sansa apologised.

When the next knight came up drunk, Joffrey almost killed him by drowning him in wine, but Sansa and Ser Sandor managed to stop him and make the man a fool instead. Joffrey agreed and let the man go. Sansa quickly kissed up to him, knowing that it was the best way to survive this hell that she was living in. That was when lord Tyrion came in, followed by his own soldier if Sansa had to guess. 

Prince Tommen and princess Myrcella were happy to see him, unlike the bratty king. "We heard you were dead." He commented grumpily. "Death is too boring. Especially with all the excitement going around here." Tyrion said, before turning to Sansa. "My lady, I am sorry for your loss." He said sincerely. Joffrey scoffed. "Her loss?! Her father was a confessed traitor." He said and Tyrion turned to him. 

"But he was still her father. Surely having lost your own father recently, you can sympathise." Tyrion rebuked. Joffrey turned to Sansa, wanting to know her answer. Knowing better than to anger him, Sansa thought carefully over her next words. "My father was a traitor. My mother and brother are traitors as well. I'm loyal to my beloved Joffrey." She said softly, squeezing her own hands as she said it. 

"Of course, you are." Tyrion muttered sarcastically, before starting to walk away, stating that he wished that he could stay, but that there was work to be done. "What work? Why are you here?" Joffrey asked, but he received no answer from his uncle. Sansa quickly looked away, before he caught her eye and started to make comments again. Joffrey sat down again and allowed the fights to continue

A few nights later, she was "invited" to a dinner with queen Cersei and the prince and princess. Sansa ate very carefully, feeling the queen's eyes on her. "When will Joffrey and Sansa be married?" Myrcella asked innocently, her mother replying that it would happen as soon as the fighting stopped and the war was over. Myrcella started to talk about how she would have two different dresses for that day. 

"But yours will be ivory, since you're the bride." She continued, looking at Sansa, who bit her lip in response. Cersei raised an eyebrow as the young girl didn't say anything. "The princess just spoke to you." She scolded the red-haired girl. "I beg your pardon, your grace." Sansa replied meekly, before turning to Myrcella."I'm sure that your dress will be beautiful, Myrcella." She said and the girl smiled at her. 

"I'm counting the days, until the fighting is done and I can pledge my love for the king in sight of the Gods." Sansa continued, a genuine-looking smile on her face as she looked into the distance for a moment. "Is Joffrey going to kill Sansa's brother?" Tommen asked and the girl's heart stopped for a moment. Cersei replied that he might and Sansa quickly took a few gulps of wine at the thought. 

At the end of the dinner, Sansa was relieved to be back in her chambers and was about to change, only for an unfamiliar woman to knock and come in. "Who are you?" Sansa asked, still upset from the dinner. "I'm Shae, my lady. Your new handmaiden." The woman, Shae , answered. "I didn't know that I needed a new handmaiden. You're not from around here, are you?" Sansa asked shortly. 

The woman replied in the negative, her staring making Sansa feel uncomfortable. "What are you doing?" She finally asked. "Waiting for you to tell me what to do." Shae replied. "I don't need to tell you to do things. You should just do them." She said. "What things?" Shae asked. "Change my linen, wash my clothes, scrub the floor, empty my chamber pot, brush my hair. Not now." She added as Shae picked up a hairbrush. 

"Have you ever been a handmaiden before?" Sansa asked at seeing the odd way that the woman went to work. The emotions of everything finally burst out of Sansa as she scolded the woman for her unorthodox way of working. "Do you want me to leave?" Shae asked after calmly listening to Sansa's rant. After a few seconds, Sansa finally told the woman to brush her hair and Shae obeyed

_Robb._

Robb walked into the cage that was holding none other than Jaime Lannister himself, a small notebook in his hands. He had been crowned King in The North by his men and he would do his best for them. He had sent a letter to King's Landing. He'd give them Jaime if they gave him Sansa. They hadn't heard anything yet and Robb was doubtful that Cersei would listen, even with the new information that was going around Westeros.

Even bound and defeated, Jaime mocked him about how he didn't trust his own men. Robb didn't react to his taunts as an almost fully grown Grey Wind walked into the cage as well, snarling and growling at the Kingslayer. Robb mentally wondered if he was peeing his pants right now. He finally told the man about what Stannis had sent to all the lords of Westeros: the news that the king's wasn't Robert's son at all, but Jaime's

"My father learned the truth and you beheaded him for it, so that the world wouldn't know the truth. You pushed my brother off that tower when he saw you with the queen and it almost cost him and my wife their lives." Robb said slowly, the dreadful images of his wife's unconscious body still haunting him. He was going to write her once he was done here. Jaime hummed in thought. "Did that bitch tell you that? I didn't do it. You have no proof." He said

He quickly had to flatten himself against the pole that he was tied to as Grey Wind jumped forwards, growling extra loud. Robb's eyes were as cold as the snow from his region. "Do not _ever_ call my wife that word again or it will be the last thing that you do." Robb snarled, before leaving the cage. He had been about to tell him about the peace terms, but he wasn't sure if the kingslayer would survive the night if he stayed. 

In his tent, there was another notebook lying on his table, this one had the Stark Sigil, while the one in his hands had the Tyrell sigil. It had been a present from Helaine and Robb was very happy with it. He said down and started to write in the notebook with the golden rose, Grey Wind lying at his feet. He soon felt a bit calmer as he continued to write in it. He closed the book and went to bed

The next day,  Theon asked him to let him go to the Iron Islands and request a fleet from his father. Despite his mother's protests, he agreed. Catelyn scolded him for it, before asking to go back to Winterfell, but he refused. He asked her to treat with Renly Baratheon instead and told her that he would sent Ser Rodrick north to Winterfell. His mother looked very reluctant, before agreeing. Once she was gone, Robb tried to rub his growing headache away, before standing up to meet with some of his lords.

A dark haired woman watched him go with lust in her eyes. She had a mission to carry out and seeing how handsome he was, she thought that this would be a piece of cake. She smiled at thinking about the rewards that she would get. She quickly went to her own tent to prepare and write a letter to her employer. She wasn't aware of how her mission would be harder to complete than that she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of thinking, I decided to jump straight into season 2 and have further chapters contain flashbacks to what we missed. That's all I'm going to say. 
> 
> Read and review . See you next time.


	14. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

 _Catelyn_.

Catelyn Stark was led to Renly Baratheon. She was surprised to see who was sitting next to him: Margaery. Two soldiers were fighting each other in front of them and Margaery cheered on one of them: Loras. He unfortunately was defeated and the victor pulled off its helmet, revealing herself to be a woman. Catelyn couldn't help but think about how Helaine would love to hear about this. 

The woman, Brienne of Tarth was given a place in Renly's personal guard and the soldier that had accompanied Catelyn stepped forwards to announce her. Renly welcomed her warmly. "I do believe that you know my wife, lady Margaery of house Tyrell." He said, gesturing to the woman next to him. Margaery offered her condolences. "You are most kind." Catelyn replied a bit shortly.

They had asked lord Mace's help in fighting the war, but hadn't received an answer and now, she could see why. Renly offered to bring her Joffrey's head when he took King's Landing, but Catelyn wouldn't go that far as long as justice was done and she got her daughters back. "Has Robb Stark marched on the capital yet?" Loras asked. "I do not sit on my son's war councils and even if I did, I would not share his strategies with you." Catelyn replied terse. 

She knew that Helaine probably wouldn't be happy to hear how she spoke to her brother, but she didn't really care at the moment. The Starks and Tyrells had joined their houses together for a reason and now, they had joined another house. But perhaps, things were not lost yet. They could still work together. She and Renly left to discuss things. Margaery watched them go, resolving herself to speak to the older lady later. 

That evening, she carefully walked into the tent where Catelyn was staying for the night. "Forgive me, my lady. I tried to convince father to help you, but Renly was a bit faster and since Loras supports him, father chose his side over yours." She sincerely apologised. Catelyn nodded at that, a bit more mollified. At least, Margaery had done her best to help them, but she simply had been ignored. "How is my sister?" Margaery asked after several seconds.

Catelyn smiled slightly at her. "Only Robb is in contact with her as she is still in Winterfell and he said that she was alright, if devastated by what happened." She replied, both of them knowing what she meant. Margaery nodded. "I miss her. We were going to visit, but then hell broke loose. Can Robb tell her that Loras and I send our love?" She asked.Catelyn's smile grew. "I am sure that it can be done." She replied. Margaery beamed at her. "Thank you."  She said, before a soldier summoned her to Renly's tent.

Her old friend Petyr tried to seduce her, now that they were both single, but Catelyn drew a dagger and threatened him, furious at him for betraying Ned. Petyr had a box with her husband's remains as a peace offering from Tyrion Lannister, before leaving her. Catelyn looked down at the remains and frowned. She knew that she was missing the head, but something was off.

Not wanting to think about it more than she should, she quickly closed the box and went to bed. The next day, Renly met with his older brother, Stannis and it didn't go well at all. The two bickered and fought, unable to reach a compromise, so they parted again. That night Renly was killed by an unseen force and Catelyn had to flee back to her son's camp without reaching an alliance.

_Robb_

Robb was walking over the last battlefield after a successful battle, soldiers strewn around all over, either alive or dead. He heard someone calling for help and saw a black haired woman about to saw a man's leg off. Robb helped hold the man down as the woman started to saw. With her black hair, she reminded him of helaine, but everything else was different. This woman had a tanned skin and brown eyes, while Helaine was pale and had green eyes.

Once she was done and the man was on a cart, Robb started to walk away, but the woman called him back. "Your grace. My name is Talisa. I wanted to thank you for your help. The man was unlucky that you were here." She said, running her fingers through her hair and smiling at him. Robb nodded at her. "You're welcome." He replied politely, before walking off again, already thinking of what to write to Helaine that evening. 

He missed her so much, despite writing to her as much as he could. Winterfell was still safe and Bran was doing a good job looking after it with help from her, maester Luwin and even Osha. He couldn't wait to write to her again and see if there was any news. A part of him wanted her back at his side, but he knew that she was doing important things and that she had to stay where she was, no matter how much he hated it

Talisa watched him go, unsure what to do. First contact had been made, but he didn't really seem interested. Of course, she had to make him interested, but she had thought that he would at least be a bit curious about her. Still, she wouldn't give up. She had to be persistent. Her employer told her that he already had a wife and it was her job to make him forget about that bitch and choose her. She had time. 

 _Sansa_.

Sansa was in hell. Because of Robb's victory, Joffrey took out his anger on her. He first aimed his crossbow at her, wondering if he should kill her to send her brother a message. Despite being scared, Sansa showed no weakness as she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. He sighed and put the crossbow away, before allowing another guard to start beating her up, but to leave her face as "he liked her pretty."

The soldier knocked her down, before ripping the top of her dress at Joffrey's orders. "What's the meaning of this?!" Tyrion's furious voice called and the crowd parted like the red sea for him and his guard. Sansa almost sighed in relief as the imp ordered someone to cover her. Ser Sandor ripped off his cloak to cover her as Tyrion and Joffrey argued about the latter's treatment of her. 

After casually threatening the guard that had beaten her, Tyrion gently offered his hand to Sansa. She took it and he helped her up and led her out of the throne room, apologising for his nephew on the way. Once back in her room, Shae immediately helped her in a new dress and threw the ruined one away. "Do you want to go to bed, my lady or something to eat?" She asked, shocked at what had happened.  

Sansa shook her head, sitting down at her desk and rubbing her eyes. "I just want to write in my book. Thank you." She said, opening a notebook. Shae nodded at her and left. Sniffing and rubbing her eyes again, Sansa started to write. This was so terrible, but she had to pull through. Who knows what Joffrey would do if she suddenly disappeared. She had to be strong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sansa.... 
> 
> On the other hand, Robb is really oblivious. I wouldn't be surprised if this was that kind of situation where everyone realises she is flirting with him, except for him. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	15. A traitor caught

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Theon Greyjoy smirked as he looked at the unassuming castle of Winterfell. He had staged an ambush nearby and most of the remaining soldiers had gone out to check it out, leaving the undefended castle for easy taking. This would show his father that he was still loyal to him and not to the Starks. He ordered his men to go forward and almost reached the gates... only to run right into an invisible wall. 

While he was banging on the wall, a small trinket began to glow, warning Maester Luwin that someone with bad intentions was trying to get in. He and the few remaining soldiers quickly went to see what was happening and were stunned at seeing that it was Theon, who was unable to get in. Maester Luwin quickly turned to Osha, who had also come to see what was going on. 

"Go and get Lady Helaine. I don't care what she is doing right now. She needs to come here." He ordered. Osha nodded and ran off, returning with Helaine about ten minutes later. "What is going on?" She asked, before seeing Theon still trying to get in and crossing her arms. "Well, well. I always thought that there was something off about you and it seems that I was right." She said, slowly walking closer. 

Theon immediately glared at her. "You're responsible for this?! Wait until Robb finds out that he married an evil sorceress." He threatened. Standing just a few inches away from him, just within the protective wall, Helaine smirked. "I'm not a sorceress. I'm a goddess. Do your research." She whispered so that only he could hear. She snapped her fingers and put a spell on him and his men that prevented them from telling anyone. 

She snapped her fingers again, but nothing seemed to happen. Several miles away, the ambush planned for Ser Rodrick failed as the attackers all suddenly fainted. Having been told about who Helaine truly was, Ser Rodrick quickly got on his horse with his remaining men and rode to Winterfell, having a feeling that they needed him there. The minute that he was back, they quickly caught Theon and his men.

They put them in the cells that Helaine already enchanted to be unbreakable and inescapable. With that done, Helaine turned to Maester Luwin. "I'll go and tell Robb. Can you look after Winterfell?" She asked and he quickly nodded. After that, she kneeled in front of Bran, who was feeling shocked and betrayed. "Look at me, little guy." Helaine said gently, making her young brother-in-law look up at her.

"He's not going to hurt anyone. Not me, not you, not ser Rodrick. No one. I'm sure that your brother will know what to do. He won't hurt you." She said gently and hugged him tightly. "Everything will be alright. You'll see." Helaine whispered as Bran started to cry about the fact that a childhood friend and honorary brother had betrayed his family. He cried himself to sleep and Helaine easily carried him to his bed. 

Once he was tucked in, Helaine immediately ordered Osha to look after him and the woman quickly agreed. Giving a few last minute instructions to maester Luwin, Helaine walked out of the castle gates and waited until she was out of sight, before teleporting away. Robb needed to hear about this, but first, she had one more stop to make on her way there. She just hoped that no one would miss her. 

_Robb_.

Robb was growing increasingly irritated. The healer from before barely left him alone ever since. She asked him tons of questions about himself and was always close to him. He had figured out what she wanted as subtlety clearly wasn't her thing, but he had other things to do than answering all of her questions and he had a wife. Whenever he moved just a bit away from her, she would follow and enter his personal space again. 

It was a relief when his mother returned and Robb politely introduced her to Talisa. After asking where she came from, the woman finally left them alone, swaying her hips slightly as she walked away. "Why was that woman seducing you?" Catelyn immediately asked and Robb looked at her in confusion. "I don't know. She was?" He asked in return and Catelyn scoffed. "How did that not look like seducing?" She asked again. 

"She's not Helaine." Robb answered honestly with a slight shrug and it was true. His wife was on his mind constantly and her advances were the only ones that he truly wanted. Talisa was absolutely nothing compared to her. Catelyn was slightly surprised for a minute, before smiling. His son loved his wife so much that he didn't even realise that someone was trying to seduce him.

She suddenly saw a mischievous glint in his eyes and understood that he had realised, but simply didn't care. She smiled, before sobering up and telling him about Renly's death. Robb was disappointed, but understanding that she had done her best to reach that alliance. He didn't blame her for it and she was grateful. They continued on, unaware of Talisa watching them with narrowed eyes. 

That evening, Robb was not writing in his notebooks for once, when Talisa showed up once again. Barely refraining himself from sighing and rolling his eyes, he asked what she wanted. "I was wondering if you'd like some company, your grace." She answered, already moving to sit down close to him. Robb did sigh this time and allowed her to sit. After a while, Robb asked her about her past to be polite.

Talisa told him about her brother and how a slave had rescued him from drowning when they had been children. During the story, she "subtly"moved her chair closer, until hers and Robb's legs were almost touching. The man himself was three seconds away from ordering her to go, when a soldier walked in. "Your grace, there is someone here to see you." The soldier announced, before Helaine walked in.

Taking one look at the room, seeing Robb's very relieved face and Talisa's busted one and seeing how close they were sitting, she quickly understood the situation. "Helaine." Robb breathed in relief, quickly standing up to greet her. Helaine walked straight to him and kissed him full on the mouth, uncaring of their audience. Robb didn't care for once and returned the gesture with much enthusiasm.

Finally breaking apart for air, Helaine pretended to only now notice Talisa. "I'm sorry, can we help you?" She asked in a seemingly polite tone, but her eyes were cold and her grip on Robb was tight as she buried herself in his chest. Talisa quickly apologised and left. Helaine turned to her husband. "You didn't tell me about her." She said with a jealous tone in her voice. Robb smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"She means nothing to me, my darling. Not when I have you." He reassured her. Helaine sighed in relief, before remembering why she was here. "Robb, something happened in Winterfell." She said solemnly. She told him about what Theon had tried to do. She saw shock, anger and betrayal cross over his face and grabbed his hands, squeezing them to remind him that she was there and that he wasn't alone. Once he was a bit calmer, Robb looked at his beautiful wife.

"You said that he tried it in the afternoon. Where have you been?" He asked. "Riverrun. I'm sure that the whole castle knows about Theon by now. I probably learned more swears in an hour than in a millenia." She answered. Robb couldn't stop the chuckle at that, before Helaine gave him a piece of paper. Reading it, Robb agreed with what was written and told Helaine so. The woman nodded at this. 

She would make sure that the new orders would be carried out. "Our friends sent their greetings." She said and Robb smiled. "Do give them back for me." He requested and she nodded.  Robb sighed, before Caressing her cheek and smiling at her. "My beautiful goddess." He whispered, making his wife blush at his words. He remembered when he had learned about her true identity. 

_\------------------- flashback -------------------_

_Robb walked into his tent. They had just entered the Riverlands and were close to the castle of Lord Walder Frey. His mother had joined them as well after visiting her sister in The Vale. He rubbed his face and looked at the table, frowning at seeing an unfamiliar book lying on it. A letter addressed to him was lying on top of the book. Looking around, Robb picked up the letter and started to read._

_My dearest Robb,_

_I really didn't want to do this through a letter, but it seems that I have no choice. Only you will be able to read it. Others will see either nothing on this piece of paper or gibberish. I am sure that you are now wondering how in the name of the gods I am able to do this. The truth is, my darling, that I am a goddess. Not one of the Seven, but a goddess nonetheless. I remembered who I was after the fall._

_I never wanted to keep this from you, but I wanted to live a normal life after the literal hell that was my previous life. I wanted to leave that behind me. It seems however that Fate has forbidden me from living a simple life and all the pleasures of it. I am not one to curse Fate, but even I can not help myself at times. Do not tell anyone about this, not even your mother or your closest banner men_

_Do not worry about Winterfell. I put a shield around it, so that people with bad intentions will not be able to enter it and I will do my best to defend it in your absence, either with magic or swords. Osha and maester Luwin will help me with this, as will Bran. I'm in good hands, my love, as is Winterfell. I will contact you if there is any trouble over here._

_This brings me to the notebook that accompanies this letter. I have the same and if you write something in it, I will get your message in my book and the same goes the other way around. The warmer the book gets, the more urgent the message is. Only you and i can write in them. It is a lot safer than ravens. Be safe, my darling and give those Lannisters hell for the both of us._

_I love you, my darling and I am so sorry about lying to you. I hope that you forgive me._

_Forever yours,_

_Helaine._

_Robb stared at the letter in shock. His wife was a goddess?! An actual goddess?! For a short second, anger flared inside of him. Why had she never told him? However, after reading the second paragraph, he felt himself calm down again. Even from paper, he could sense that Helaine was truly sorry about lying and he still loved her more than anything. He gently rubbed his thumb over the letters._

_Looking at the notebook, he sat down in his chair and opened it. Blank pages greeted him, ready to be written on. You wouldn't say that it was a magical object. Robb stood back up and got ink and a quill. To prove to himself that he wasn't dreaming, he wrote a hesitant 'hello' in it. The words glowed for a second, before actually disappearing. A few seconds later, new words appeared and his heart stopped._

_"Hello, my darling."_

_\-------------- end flashback ------------------_

"Robb, are you alright?" Helaine asked and Robb shook himself out of his thoughts, smiling at her. "I'm alright, my darling. Just lost in thought. You have to go soon again, don't you?" He suddenly asked with a frown and Helaine bit her lip, before nodding. "I have to be back, before anyone notices that I'm gone. The last thing that we need is our enemies finding out that I'm not where I'm supposed to be." She said.

Robb lowered his head for a moment, before pulling his wife closer and kissing her again. Helaine quickly returned the gesture and pulled him even closer. Breaking apart after a few seconds. Robb reluctantly let her go, not liking this one bit. Helaine cheered him up slightly, not wanting to go without seeing him smile. When she managed to make him smile, she kissed him again, before leaving the tent. 

Stepping outside, she looked around and put a spell on herself that made people not notice her, so that she could walk through the camp without people stopping her. Her eyes roamed the camp, looking for a certain healer. Finally finding her, she walked straight towards her, intent to have a little talk with her. It was time that the other woman learned not to try and take something that belonged to someone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhhh. Verbal smackdown incoming. 
> 
> Yes, Robb knows the truth, as do Maester luwin, Osha, Ser Rodrick and Bran.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	16. Girl's talk and a riot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Standing right behind the healer in her own tent, Helaine cleared her throat and the other woman whirled around and bowed to her. Helaine smiled politely. "Was there anything that you needed?" She asked and Talisa shook her head. "Then what were you doing in Robb's tent?" Helaine asked, her eyebrow going up. Talisa looked down. "I thought that he would like some company, so I told him a story about me and my brother." She muttered

Helaine hummed in thought. "Has my husband gone deaf during our time apart?" She asked again. Talisa shook her head. "I don't think so, your grace." She answered and Helaine's eyes became colder. "Then, why were you sitting so close to him? He would've heard you perfectly well from the other side of the table." She commented. Talisa sputtered, but Helaine simply held up her hand, shutting her up quickly.

She had more than enough of her lies. Quickly reading her mind, she learned that Tywin Lannister had hired her to try and seduce Robb and have him put a baby in her, cheating on Helaine and angering the Tyrell family. She really started to get fed up with those Lannisters. What was next? The Lannisters killing her family? She was going to think of what to do next, but right now, she had this idiot bitch to take care of.

"I really don't want to hear it. Robb has told me about you. Well, I think "complained" is the better word for it. Do not think that we do not know what you are doing. My husband is not oblivious to your advances. He simply doesn't care and you can sway those hips of yours all you want, you can't change it. He doesn't belong to you. He doesn't love you and he never will! He loves _me_!" She hissed. 

Her head snapped sideways as Talisa slapped her. Holding her cheek and looking back at the infuriating woman, Helaine let out a laugh that sounded more like a witch's cackle than anything. Calming down, she looked back at the infuriating woman. "Feel better now?" She asked casually, as if she hadn't just been slapped. Talisa scowled at her. "Yes, I do." She stated. Helaine nodded at that. "Good." She replied, before slapping her in return

The force knocked Talisa down to the ground. "So do I." Helaine continued, before kneeling down and holding a knife to her throat. "Now, I need you to listen very carefully. Robb is _my_ husband. He loves me and he pledged his love to me. Try something like this again and I will hear about it. Make no mistake. I will make you wish that you never left your shithole of a city. Am I clear?" She hissed. Gulping in fear, Talisa nodded.

Helaine pulled back and left the tent after putting another spell on her. Walking back to Robb's tent, she saw him already asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you, my darling." She whispered. It was almost alien for her to love someone as much as she loved Robb, but it was also very familiar at the same time through her memories as Helaine. She sighed and teleported away, hoping that no one had missed her.

_The next day._

_King's Landing_  

The princess Myrcella was being sent to Dorne to eventually marry prince Trystane. The entire royal family was present to see her off. Sansa felt for the poor girl. She knew how it felt to be torn away from everything that she knew. She hoped that Trystane would treat her better, than how Joffrey treated her. She defended the crying prince Tommen from his older brother, before they went back to the Red Keep.

On the way back, Sansa felt the tension in the air as all the citizens glared at the royal party. Tyrion apparently felt the same as he ordered a soldier to take Tommen to safety. Sansa looked down at the ground and played with her fingers, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Just then, a piece of dung hit Joffrey in the face and the king's guard immediately drew their swords

Infuriated, Joffrey foolishly ordered the outnumbered king's guard to kill them all. The citizens did not take lightly to this and started attacking them. Several of them attacked the High Septon and literally ripped him limb for limb, horrifying a watching Tyrion. Sansa got separated from the group and fled into an alley. Several men followed her, none of them having good intentions in mind. 

The king's guard barely managed to get the royal family to the safety of the Red Keep, where Tyrion hit and scolded Joffrey for his immense stupidity and overreaction about a single cow pe thrown at him. He ordered the king's guard to look for Sansa, but they refused as Joffrey refused to give the order, despite Sansa being a vital hostage and the fact that the Starks would destroy them, if anything happened to her. 

Ser Sandor Clegane cut his way through the citizens, finally finding Sansa curled into a corner, scared out of her mind. The bodies of some of the men who had followed her were lying on the ground as were the bodies of two guards. Looking over the situation, Sandor quickly realised that the guards had protected Sansa and had lost their lives in the process. Gently picking the frightened girl up, he carried her to the Red Keep.

Tyrion was the only one happy and relieved to see her as Sandor put her down on the ground. He escorted her to her room, where Shae took care of the small head wound that Sansa had sustained. Once she was done, Shae smiled down at her. "Want to write in your book?" She asked and Sansa smiled. "You already know me too well." She replied, standing up and sitting down at her desk. 

Shae left her alone and she started to write. Now that it was over, she started to feel calmer. She missed Robb and her family. She even missed her sister. She wanted to go home and writing her thoughts and feelings in her book were the only way that she could truly express herself anymore. She had given Shae orders to hide her book if she wasn't in the room. Sansa hoped that this hell would be over soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason Helaine's head snapped to the side is because she's didn't see it coming. Otherwise, it would be like a normal man punching Superman. Talisa is an idiot.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P. S. My goodness! More than a 1000 hits in less than a month! Thank you guys!


	17. Battles and betrayals

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_Sansa_

Soon after the riot in King's Landing, Sansa woke up to a horrifying discovery: she had menstruated. She and Shae tried to hide it as she now was able to bear children, but Sandor discovered them and reluctantly informed the queen. Cersei talked with her to only love her children as how the less people she loved, the stronger she would be. Sansa frowned at that, not agreeing with that at all. She was clever enough not to say anything about it.

Once the queen left, Sansa was left with her thoughts. Shae joined her and tried her best to comfort her. "At moments like this, I really miss my sister and mother." Sansa sighed. Shae rubbed her back in sympathy. Taking a deep breath, Sansa bit her lip, making a decision. Turning to her new friend, Sansa gave her a very serious look. "Shae, I'm going to tell you a story and I need you to listen closely." She said. Shae looked confused, but nodded. 

Several days later, King's Landing was in an uproar. Stannis was planning to attack the city and a lot of the soldiers were out fighting against Robb. Tyrion was put in charge of the city's defences. As they said their goodbyes, Sansa was forced to kiss Joffrey's sword, before joining Shae and Cersei at a safe place. Clutching her notebook, Sansa nervously sat down on a pillow, Shae having taken ink and a quill with her. 

After a while, Cersei invited her to sit and drink wine with her. "You really like that notebook of yours, dont you little dove?" She asked, giving the book a suspicious look and holding her hand out to it. "Yes, your grace." Sansa said, handing the book over. Reading through it, Cersei saw that it was a simple diary, filled with notes of what Sansa had done on that and that day. Bored, she threw it back at the girl. 

Seeing the queen's interest in Shae, Sansa vowed to do her best to keep her new friend safe from her. She had already been separated from so many loved ones by the Lannisters. Her entire family was on another part of Westeros and she was here on her own. She would not lose her only friend to them as well. She was pretty sure that Tyrion would help her with that, having seen them interact when they thought that no one was looking. 

Cersei became more and more drunk during their conversation. The queen warned her about what it would be like if Stannis would win. The women would be forced to lie with the winning soldiers. This was why the queen kept the soldier that had beaten Sansa at her side, so that she could be put to the sword, before it happened. Sansa gulped at her words and quickly drank some wine herself.

At times like this, she wished that she had taken up Helaine's offer to train her. She had refused as it wasn't ladylike. She regretted saying "no" now. Perhaps, she could find another way to escape, but she honestly doubted it and she didn't know where to go in the case that she escaped. She looked at Shae, wondering what would happen to her. She didn't want her friend hurt, but what could she do? 

When the battle seemed lost, Cersei foolishly left the safe place with Tommen and Sansa had to calm the frightened women down. At the urging of Shae, Sansa quickly ran to her room, only to find Sandor there, having fled from the battle after breaking down. He offered to take her back home, but she declined. As he was leaving, Sansa called him back. "Ser, I want to thank you." She said sincerely.

Sandor turned around with a raised eyebrow. "For what?" He asked bluntly. Sansa smiled at him. "You protected someone that I care about and I don't mean Joffrey. I thank you for that." Sansa replied, bowing her head. Sandor left after that, feeling more confused than before. Sansa smiled slightly as she watched him go. At least, someone was smart enough to leave on his own. She wanted to go with him, but she couldn't. 

After several minutes, Shae ran into her room and told her that the battle had been won by reinforcements from Tywin Lannister. Sansa quickly followed her to the throne room. She saw the lord of Casterly Rock talking with a young man. The man turned around and Sansa paled at seeing the face of Loras Tyrell. What was he doing here, siding with Robb's enemies? _'This is bad.'_ She thought to herself. 

 _Robb_.

Robb was in a pinch. He had invaded the Westerlands and a soldier had told him that Cersei had declined his terms of peace. He had expected nothing else, but it had been an easy way to prevent unnecessary bloodshed. The son of a powerful northern lord had been killed by Jaime and now that lord wanted revenge. If it hadn't been for frequent writings to Helaine, Robb felt like he would've gone mad. 

He took a small stroll to clear his mind. A soldier walked up to him, trembling slightly. "My lord." He greeted him politely, bowing his head. Robb nodded at him with a small smile. "What is it?" He asked, wondering what the soldier was doing here. "News from King's Landing. The Tyrells have sided with the Lannisters." The soldier told him and Robb felt faint. His wife's family had chosen to support the Lannisters?!

"Why?!" He asked in a shocked tone and the soldier lowered his head. "I do not know, my lord. This is the only news that I can bring for now." He apologised. Robb took a deep breath to calm himself down and patted the soldier's shoulder comfortingly. "It's not your fault. Thank you for bringing the news to me. You may return to your post if you feel like it." He said with a small smile.

The soldier nodded at him, before walking off and disappearing in-between the trees. Robb took deep breaths to keep himself calm. His wife's family had betrayed him. They were not going to be happy to hear about about this in Winterfell. He could only imagine Helaine's reaction. Just as he thought that things couldn't get any worse, another soldier told him that his mother had let Jamie escape and he lowered his head in defeat.

After questioning his mother and ordering a guard to watch over her at all times, he sat down at his desk and started to write in his other notebook. It was the same kind of notebook as Helaine's, only then to a wise friend of him at Riverrun. The same friend that Helaine had gone to with the situation with Theon. He desperately needed advice and he didn't want to tell Helaine just yet, if she didn't already know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh....
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	18. A new engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_Margaery_

"I still can't believe that I agreed to this." Margaery muttered as she paced the room where they were temporarily staying. "We have to get Sansa out of here someway, sister and you know that." Loras replied in a soft tone. Margaery turned to him. "But engagement?! To Joffrey?! Who knows what he has done to the poor girl in the meantime." She protested, before sitting down on the bed with a sigh.

After lord Baelish had offered an alliance with house Lannister, Margaery had once again protested in favour of Robb and his army, until Loras suddenly came with the plan to free Sansa by proposing Margaery to marry Joffrey. Margaery had been incredibly repulsed at the very thought and knowing that it would hurt and break Helaine's heart to hear that her own family was siding with her husband's enemies.

It took her brother and father a long time to convince her to agree with it, saying that they would find a way to annul the marriage. Nevertheless, she had written a small letter to Helaine, stating her reasons and that their family would stay loyal to her husband's family. She hadn't gotten a reply from her, before going into King's Landing and she doubted that she would get one now.

She sighed and sat down next to her brother. "I miss Helaine." She muttered. Loras rubbed her back. "I miss her too, but if we manage to rescue Sansa, we might see her soon." He whispered, not knowing if anyone was listening. Margaery nodded at that, before a servant came to them and told them that they were requested to be in the throne room. The siblings stood up and left the room. 

 _Sansa_.

Sansa watched as Tywin Lannister was officially named Hand of the King and lord Baelish had been appointed the castle of Harrenhal, before he called Loras forward. The young man kneeled in front of him and asked if Joffrey would do them the so-called "honour" of joining their houses. Sansa saw him pause at mentioning his sister's former husband and her heart went out to him. He seemed to have been close to the late Renly

Cersei smirked at Sansa at this and the girl had to take very deep breaths to stop herself from doing something stupid. "Is this what you want, lady Margaery?" Joffrey asked in the meantime. Margaery stepped forwards, wearing a dress that was quite open at the chest. Nothing too revealing, but enough to get the king's interest. This was her time to shine and start manipulating the king to get Sansa out of here

"With all my heart, your grace. I've come to love you from afar. Words of your courage and wisdom have never been far from my ears and those words have taken root deep inside of me." She replied carefully choosing her words and mentally apologising to her sister the entire time. She really hoped that she would be forgiven for this. She silently cursed this war for tearing her family apart. 

"Well, I too have heard tales of your beauty and grace, but the tales do not do you justice, My Lady. It would be an honor to return your love, but I am promised to another. A King must keep his word." Joffrey protested, but his mother had something to say about that. She was looking far too smug about the entire situation, if you asked Sansa. She acted like it was her idea, even though Joffrey had just thanked lord Baelish for it. 

"Your Grace, in the judgment of your small council, it would be neither proper nor wise for you to wed the daughter of a man beheaded for treason, a girl whose brother is in open rebellion against the throne as we speak. For the good of the realm, your councilors beg you... to set Sansa Stark aside." Cersei said, sending a gloating look to where Sansa was standing. The court agreed with her. 

Joffrey stood up, silencing the other people in the room. "I would like to heed your wishes and the wishes of my people, but I took a holy vow." He said. Margaery glanced at Sansa at this and the girl shook her head slightly, warning her not to do this. Margaery frowned at this, before focusing on the happenings around her. Sansa squeezed her eyes shut at this, fearing what would happen next

The grandmaester stepped forwards at his king's words. Sansa had a feeling that they had rehearsed this beforehand. "Your Grace, the Gods do indeed hold betrothal solemn, but your father, blessed be his memory, made this pact before the Starks revealed their falseness." He stated and Sansa almost scowled at him. She hated it when he was being called a traitor. The old man continued.

"I have consulted with the High Septon and he assures me that their crimes against the realm free you from any promise you have made to them in the sight of the Gods." He said and Joffrey nodded. "The Gods are good. I am free to heed my heart." He said, before looking at the siblings. "Ser Loras, I will gladly wed your sweet sister. You will be my Queen and I will love you from this day until my last day." He vowed.

Margaery gave him a beaming smile, before she and Loras glanced at the pale face of Sansa. The red-haired girl walked away and after briefly speaking with lord Baelish, almost ran to her room to throw up in her chamber pot. Shae saw her running and quickly followed, holding her hair back and rubbing her back, until Sansa's stomach had calmed down. After throwing away the waste, Shae sat down next to her. 

"What happened?" She asked and Sansa wiped her nose. "Margaery Tyrell is engaged to Joffrey." She hiccuped. "Margaery Tyrell? But isn't she..." Shae trailed off as Sansa nodded. Shae rubbed Sansa's back. "This is all messed up, Shae." Sansa muttered. The woman nodded. "I know, but we'll figure something out. From what you told me, the Tyrells never do something without a good reason." She said in a comforting tone. 

Sansa nodded at that, wiping her nose again. After several minutes, she had slightly calmed down. "Robb is not going to like this." She muttered and Shae agreed with her. Sansa gave her the order of telling everyone that she wasn't feeling well and that she needed rest and didn't want to be disturbed. Shae knew this order and nodded. Once she was gone, Sansa took a deep breath and disappeared into the bathing room. 

 _Helaine_. 

 _Riverrun_.

Helaine hurried through the halls of the castle, a letter clutched in her hands. She quickly knocked on a particular door and a man opened the door, his eyes widening at seeing her. "What is it? Did something happen?" He asked, quickly letting her in the room. Two of the man's children were there as well and looked at Helaine in concern. Helaine gave the man the letter. He read it and his eyes widened again. 

"Margaery Tyrell has engaged herself to king Joffrey in an effort to save Sansa Stark." He told his children and their eyes widened as well. "This is bad." The younger one said and the older one agreed. Seeing that Helaine was about to have a panic attack, the man quickly pulled her closer and rubbed her back. "It will be alright, Helaine. We just need to be clever. Does Robb know?" He asked.

Helaine shook her head. "I was going to tell him after you. You live here and are easy to find. He is not." She answered. The man nodded and gently pushed her away. "Go and find him. He can comfort you better than that I can." He said and Helaine smiled at him. "Thank you, my lord." She said in a mocking tone and he laughed, before she waved at his children and teleporting out. 

 _Robb_.

Robb was on the brink of pulling his hair out. Talisa had asked him to come to her tent as she wanted to "apologise" for her past actions. He had gone there, only to see her in a state of undress. Clearly another attempt of "seducing" him. He had taken one look and had immediately turned around and walked away. When he walked into his tent and saw a woman with black hair standing there, he wondered for a second if she had teleported. 

The woman turned around and Robb sighed in relief at seeing that it was Helaine. Relief turned into concern at seeing her upset face. She silently gave him the letter and he read it. "Oh, my love." He whispered, walking closer and hugging her tightly. His wife's shoulders shook with sobs and he gently rocked her back-and-forth, stroking her hair. Helaine cried all her emotions into his shoulder. 

She was glad that her sister and family were not truly on the enemy's side, but they were still in one of the most dangerous places in Westeros and she had no idea how to get them out of there. This was all sorts of messed up. She pressed her face in the fur of her husband's cloak, the smell calming her as did feeling his grip on her Robb kept holding her, until she sagged against him, having cried herself to sleep.

Robb gently lifted her up and carried her to his bed, tucking her in. It was only late in the afternoon, but it didn't matter. It was very clear that bad things had been slowly building up until they broke the dam inside of Helaine. She was strong, but everyone had their breaking point. Her sisters engagement to that monster was just the last straw. He just hoped that they would find a solution. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Helaine....
> 
> This chapter became way bigger than I had intended. It was supposed to be a small chapter that set up season three, but it just kept growing. 
> 
> Robb learned the very modern action of going "nope" on something and you got your first look at the wise friend in Riverrun. You'll see more of him in season three. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	19. Different situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of 3x01 and 3x02

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

_Helaine_

_Blue, unnatural creatures...._

 

_The dead marching south..._

 

_A being with blue ice and horns on his head leading the bodies...._

_\--------------_

 

Helaine shot up straight, accidentally throwing her husband's arm away. Robb was immediately awake as he shot up as well and quickly pulled his wife in his arms, stroking her hair. Helaine instinctively curled into his chest. It had been so long since her night terrors that she had almost forgotten about them, until now. She took deep, shaky breaths as she buried her face in his chest.

The White Walkers. That's what she has been seeing for almost her entire life. They were coming and she had to do something about it. Great, as if she hadn't enough troubles to concern herself with: Robb marching against the Lannisters, her sister's new engagement to Joffrey and now, the undead marching south. She would try to keep an eye on it, because she had more than enough worries as it was. 

"What time is it?" She whispered and Robb looked through the opening of the tent to the sky. "I can just barely see the first light of dawn." He replied, still holding her. Helaine bit her lip and started to pull herself out of his arms. "I have to go back, before they noticed hat I'm gone." She muttered. Robb was extremely reluctant to let her go, but she insisted." They need me, Robb." She said.

Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and continued. "Maybe, it's time that you slowly march back north for the upcoming winter. Something tells me that The North will need all the help that it can get." She said. Robb protested that he couldn't, but Helaine stopped him. "You told me that the Lannisters are keeping ahead of you and the morale is starting to wear off. Sometimes, the best thing that you can do, is retreat." She advised. 

"Mother is not going to like it." Robb muttered and Helaine smiled. "Then, I think it's time that you introduce her to our friend at Riverrun. Hopefully, that will cheer her up a bit." She replied with a smile. Robb frowned at her, having the feeling that she wasn't telling him something. "You are holding back, my darling. You saw something in your dream. What is it?" He asked softly, but sternly

Helaine sighed, before walking closer and leaving index fingers of both her hands on his temples, mentally showing him what she had seen. Robb looked drastically pale when she pulled back. "We'll go back immediately. We'll make a stop at Riverrun on the way back and I will tell grandfather and our friend of what you've seen. Go." He ordered and Helaine nodded. She gave him one more kiss, before disappearing. 

 _Margaery_.

After visiting the great Sept of Baelor, Margaery let the procession stop at Flea Bottom and stepped into an orphanage, uncaring of the danger and the dirtiness of the place. Talking to one of the orphans, Margaery couldn't help, but think of her sister. Helaine had been lucky to be adopted by their family. This little girl had no such luck. Margaery gave her a toy to remember her late father by. 

Her handmaidens joined her in giving out food and toys, before they walked out again. Margaery told the matron to come directly to her if she needed anything. Joffrey just looked at her in bewilderment from his safe carriage and he wasn't the only one. From the shadows, someone else was watching the future queen's every move, a dagger shining in their hands. It wasn't until Margaery had stepped into the carriage, that the person left.

That evening, Margaery and Loras were invited to dine with Joffrey and Cersei. After having a bit of small talk, Cersei finally got down to business. "Joffrey tells me you stopped your carriage at Flea Bottom on your way back from the sept this morning." She said. Margaery nodded and told them about the orphanage, Loras also telling them about her charitable work, back in Highgarden.

Margaery looked down on that. She had always done it with Helaine and her brother's words reminded her of her betrayal. "The lowest among us are no different from the highest if you give them a chance and approach them with an open heart.." She said, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "An open heart is what you'll get in Flea Bottom if you're not careful, my dear." Cersei warned her. 

"Not long ago, we were attacked by a mob there. We had a full complement of guards that didn't stop them. The king barely escaped with his life." The queen continued, looking at her son. Joffrey butted in at this. "My mother's always had a penchant for drama. Facts become less and less important to her as she grows older. Our lives were never truly in danger." He said, glaring at his mother.

There was a scoffing sound and Joffrey immediately turned to the servants." Who's laughing?" He asked and all the servants immediately shook their heads to show that they weren't the ones laughing. Margaery asks Loras also looked around, while Cersei glared at all the servants, daring them to laugh again. Seeing how no one was laughing anymore, the conversation went on like normal. 

 _Sansa_.

Several days later, Loras knocked on the door of Sansa's room. His sister and grandmother wanted to talk with her and he asked permission to escort her to the gardens. Sansa looked at Shae and the woman quickly nodded. Sansa accepted his offer after that and the two of them walked through the gardens. Sansa felt a lot more comfortable with him, than that she had in the past few months

They talked about the tournament that Loras had taken part in so many months ago, before everything had gone to hell. "I remember when the mountain attacked you, just because he couldn't stand the fact that he lost." Sansa muttered quietly and Loras nodded at that. "Yes, but thank the gods that Ser Sandor was there." He replied. "Thank the Gods, indeed." Sansa said, before falling silent for a few seconds. Taking a careful breath, Sansa spoke up again.

"I'm sorry to hear about Renly." She whispered and Loras stiffened for a second, before relaxing again. "Thank you, lady Sansa." He said, just as they arrived at where Margaery was waiting for them. Loras took his leave and Margaery led Sansa further into the gardens. "Lady Sansa, I do believe that you remember my grandmother: the lady Olenna of house Tyrell." Margaery said as they got closer to the old woman. 

She noticed how Sansa was practically beaming at seeing her, clearly remembering her. After Sansa had kissed her hand, Olenna smiled up at her from her chair. "It's so good of you to visit me and my foolish flock of hens. We're very sorry for your losses." She said politely. The girl had grown from the naive child that she had been. Sansa once again offered her condolences about Renly, calling him "gallant."

"Gallant, yes. And charming and very clean. He knew how to dress and smile and somehow this gave him the notion he was fit to be king." Olenna muttered. "Renly was brave and gentle, Grandmother. Father liked him and so did Loras." Margaery protested. "Loras is young and very good at knocking men off horses with a stick. That does not make him wise. As to your fathead father-" Olenna replied, before Margaery interrupted her. 

"Grandmother! What will Sansa think of us?" She asked with a laugh. "She might think we have some wits about us. One of us, at any rate. It was treason. I warned them. Robert has two sons and Renly has an older brother. How could he possibly have any claim to that ugly iron chair? We should have stayed well out of all this if you ask me." Olenna muttered. Margaery glanced at Sansa and saw the girl genuinely enjoying herself with this

"But once the cow has been milked, there's no squirting the cream back up her udders. So here we are to see things through.What do you say to that, Sansa? Shall we have some lemon cakes?" The older lady asked after Sansa seemed lost in thought and didn't answer, playing a bit with her skirt. Sansa smiled a bit. "Lemon cakes are my favourite." She whispered and Olenna nodded at her with a smile.

"So we've been told. They are Helaine's favourites as well." She said, before turning to a servant. Are you going to bring the food or do you mean to starve us to death?" She asked sarcastically and Sansa couldn't stop the soft laugh at that. Lady Olenna stood up. Here, Sansa, come sit with me. I'm much less boring than these others." She said, leading Sansa and Margaery to another table.

"Do you remember my son? The lord of Highgarden?" She asked and Sansa thought for a second. "I vaguely remember him, but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him again." She replied politely. Olenna scoffed at that. "No great pleasure, believe me. A ponderous oaf. His father was an oaf as well. My husband, the late Lord Luthor. He managed to ride off a cliff whilst hawking." She said. 

Sansa frowned at that. "Didn't he look at the sky, without looking where his horse was taking him?" She asked and the other women were surprised  "Helaine told me." Sansa answered their silent question. They both made sounds of understanding, before Olenna continued. "Well, now my son is doing the same, only this time he's riding a lion instead of a horse." She muttered, before leaning forwards.

"Now, I want you to tell me the truth about this royal boy, this Joffrey." She said. Put on the spot, Sansa stuttered a bit. "I... I...." She tried to say, but got no further. "You, you. Who else would know better? We've heard some troubling tales. Is there any truth to them? Has this boy mistreated you?" Olenna asked, before tilting her head. Has he ripped out your tongue?" She asked after Sansa didn't say anything.

Sansa tried to defend Joffrey, but Olenna dismissed her words. "How good is he? How clever? Does he have a good heart? A gentle hand?" The older lady asked. "I'm to be his wife. I only want to know what that means." Margaery spoke up with a small, gentle smile. Sansa was about to say something, when the servant from before approached them with the lemon cakes and set them down on the table. 

Olenna ordered him to bring them some cheese, despite the young man protesting that the cheese would be served after the cakes. "The cheese will be served when I want it served. And I want it served now." Olenna replied cheekily and Sansa and Margaery hid their smiles at the same time. The servant nodded quickly and left. Once he was gone, Sansa came back to what she was about to say. 

"Why did you side with them, instead of my... traitorous brother?" She asked after a small pause in which it was clear that she wanted to say something else. Lady Olenna and Margaery shared a look. "I'm afraid that we can't tell you in present company, but I can tell you that we did it with good reason." The older lady said, before changing the subject back to Joffrey. Once the subject turned to Ned and his death, Sansa snapped.

Joffrey. Joffrey did that. He promised he would be merciful and he cut my father's head off. And he said that was mercy. Then he took me up on the walls and made me look at it." She said with tears in her eyes. She still couldn't believe that Joffrey had done that. When Margaery gently urged her to go on, she quickly backtracked, scared that Cersei or Joffrey would hear about this. 

After Olenna promised that they wouldn't betray her, Sansa finally spoke up. "He's a monster." She muttered. The other women were unsurprised by this, already having gotten to the same conclusion. "What are you going to do now?" Sansa asked. "Have no fear. The Lord Oaf of Highgarden is determined that Margaery shall be queen. Even so, we thank you for the truth." Olenna consoled her, before the cheese arrived. 

 _Robb_  

Robb was looking over his army marching towards Riverrun. A few hours after Helaine had left, they had gotten a raven from the castle that his grandfather had died and they were now headed there for his funeral. After a talk with lord Karstark, he rode ahead. He thought of the best way to introduce his friend to his mother. He had to do this gently and slowly. His friend and mother shared a past, so he didn't know how she would react. 

After several days, they reached Riverrun and settled in. After making sure that everyone was settled in, Robb knocked on the door of his friend's chambers. After greeting him and his children, Robb sat down with them to discuss the situation. They tossed ideas back and forth, until finally settling in on a small plan. With that settled, Robb quickly left the room again before anyone missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter is big. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	20. Another girl's talk and an identity revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

 _Margaery_.

Margaery and Joffrey were walking through the great Sept, the boy king telling her the stories about past kings and queens, particularly those with a gruesome end. Cersei and Olenna were talking about the upcoming ceremony. "Over there in that urn, the ashes of Aerion Targaryen. Aerion Brightflame they called him. He thought drinking wildfire would turn him into a dragon." Joffrey said and Margaery laughed. 

"He was wrong. And, of course, there's the Mad King, killed by my uncle. Would you like to see where the last Targaryens are buried?" Joffrey asked, but his mother butted in at this. "Are you sure Lady Margaery doesn't find all this a bit macabre?" She asked, but Margaery ensured her that it was alright with her. Joffrey quickly led her the right way, while Cersei and Olenna talked about the past. 

Seeing that the queen was distracted, Margaery convinced Joffrey to greet the people outside and he agreed, ignoring his mother's protests once she saw what they were doing. Seeing Margaery happily wave at the people and their positive reaction to it, Joffrey slowly raised his hand to wave as well. Cersei glared at the younger woman's back, realising that she had lost control over her son. 

A few days later, Margaery approached a praying Sansa. After sending the guards away, Margaery asked the girl what she had prayed for, but Sansa was reluctant to tell. After asking a second time and still being refused, Margaery decided not to push her and to tell a story instead. "Has Helaine ever told you about what happened to one of our cousins?" She asked. Sansa shook her head. "She hasn't." She replied.

"Well, our cousin Alanna was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. When I was 12, I was all elbows and knees and Alanna looked like a goddess sent to torture me and Helaine. Pig-face, she called me." Margaery said and Sansa laughed. Pig-face? That's ridiculous." She laughed. "I think it had something to do with my nose. Whenever she passed me and Helaine in the halls, she'd oink." Margaery continued, before making the fitting sound.

"Helaine never liked it when she did that and one day, she said to our cousin: "you're a pig-face!" And her face actually got a pig's nose. It was only for a day, but we have no idea how it happened. However, ever since then, Alanna is afraid to come even near Helaine" Margaery said and Sansa looked at her in shock, before she started to laugh. Believing it to be a joke, Sansa started to laugh as well. 

The incident had actually happened. Everyone had been puzzled about how it happened, despite her cousin's insistence that it had been Helaine. She had always called her sister a "witch" from that point on, until their grandmother heard found out about it and had scolded her. When asked why she hadn't said anything, Helaine had shrugged and said that Alanna had stopped insulting Margaery and that was good enough for her. Margaery had smiled at her sister's selfless nature.

She hoped that she was still the same, even with the war going on and her husband being far away from her. Even though she was the youngest, Helaine was very protective of her and Loras. It was adorable and it helped that Helaine had always been very tall for her age, seeing eye-to-eye with Loras. It caused for some whispers, but Helaine never cared as long as it wasn't about Margaery or Loras 

"So, what happened to Alanna after that?" Sansa asked, snapping Margaery out of her thoughts. "Oh, she grew up to be the most beautiful woman and married a handsome lord and they have darling children and live in a castle by the sea. It's all terribly frustrating and for some reason, we are never invited." She said, not really caring about it. They arrived at an outlook and Margaery grabbed Sansa's hands.

"I want us to be friends again. Good friends and I think that Helaine would want that too." She said sincerely and Sansa smiled. "That would make me very happy." She replied. Margaery smiled back at her. You must see Highgarden. You'd love it there. I know you would. We have a great masquerade the night of the harvest moon. You should see the costumes. People work on them for months." She said. 

Sansa wasn't sure. "I-- I don't think the queen would let me leave King's Landing." She said slowly, but Margaery had an answer for that. "The Queen Regent, you mean. Once I marry Joffrey, I'll be queen. And if you were to marry Loras... Oh, your place would be at Highgarden, wouldn't it?" She asked. She frowned slightly at seeing a brief flash of something in Sansa's eyes, but it was gone before she could look closely. 

Ignoring the strange gleam for now, Margaery continued her idea. "We would be sisters, you and I. Would you like that?" She asked and Sansa laughed a bit, before nodding. When asked what was funny, Sansa dismissed it as a silly thought. Margaery smiled at her, before starting to walk away as she had tea with her grandmother. Sansa watched her go, a small smile visible on her face. 

 _Robb/Catelyn_.

After Robb had helped push his grandfather's funeral boat, he, his great-uncle and his uncle about their strategic position in the war. He almost got angry at hearing that his uncle had driven the Lannisters away, before remembering that they were returning north anyway, so he kept calm and told the other men about his plans to go back. They were surprised about this. "You're going back north? Why? Lord Edmure asked. 

"Helaine visited me several days ago to tell me about Joffrey's engagement to Margaery. She stayed overnight, but got one of her night terrors. I've known her for at least five years, but I've never seen her so terrified. We know who she is, so what could be so terrifying that it can scare a millenia old goddess?" He asked. The other men fell quiet at this. If something could scare _Helaine_ , it must be really bad.

"Whatever it is, we will help you with it." Edmure said and Robb nodded at him in gratitude. "Helaine also told me to introduce mother to our friend. I am planning to do it in the next few days. It will hopefully bring her some comfort after grandfather's death." He said and the other men nodded at this with smiles on their faces. However, something happened that night that pushed that thought out of their minds for a bit.

Lord Karstark had decided to get his own revenge by killing the nephews of lord Tywin. After a bit of thought, Robb ordered his uncle to bring the lord to their friend and he did. Lord Karstark went into the room with his head held high and went out pale as a ghost. At the man's orders, Karstark was put in the dungeon for now. Roose Bolton tried to find out who the mysterious friend was, but was denied access.

Seeing that his mother incredibly upset by what had happened, Robb took her to a certain room in the morning and left her there after knocking on the door. Slowly opening it, Catelyn carefully peeked into the room. A man with dark hair was sitting at a table, reading a book. He looked up at her and smiled, blue eyes shining with love and Catelyn felt faint. This couldn't be... It was impossible.

_"Ned?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have your answer to who the mysterious friend is. I hope that it was well worth the wait. Join me tomorrow for the aftermath and maybe the explanation of how he's alive if I can fit two chapters in tomorrow. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	21. A threat and another reveal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Ned quickly ran to his wife as her knees buckled and caught her, before she fell to the ground. Feeling his arms around her was too much for Catelyn and she started to sob. Ned gently rocked her back-and-forth, stroking her hair. "H- how is this p-possible?" Catelyn stuttered, once she had calmed down again. Ned chuckled. "It's a long story, but you can thank Helaine for this. She saved me." He replied,

Hearing his voice pushed Catelyn into another sobbing fit. Ned kept holding her and shushing her, until she had calmed down again. Catelyn carefully pulled back and cupped his face. "You're here. Gods, you're really here." She whispered in realisation, before kissing him. She put all the emotions that she was feeling in that kiss. Ned quickly returned the gesture with just as much emotion.

Pulling back, Catelyn buried her her face in his shoulder. "I do not know what could make this moment more perfect." She whispered. Ned smiled at her knowingly. "I do." He replied, before looking at the door to the bathing room where two very special people were waiting. "Come on out!" He called, making Catelyn pull back and look at the door as well.  A young girl with dark hair walked out with her hand covering her eyes.

"Are you done kissing?" She asked, still not looking. "Arya!" Her older sister scolded her as she stepped out as well. Arya pulled her hand away and sighed in relief at seeing that her parents weren't kissing. Catelyn's eyes teared up once again at seeing her two daughters safe and sound. Not trusting her legs to keep her up, she stretched out her arms towards them instead and the two girls almost barrelled into them.

"My girls. My beautiful girls." The woman whispered, holding them as close as she could. Her whole family was finally safe. Sansa and even Arya buried themselves in their mother's chest. Pulling back a bit, Catelyn quickly looked over them in motherly concern, checking them for injuries, even though they had apparently been with Ned this whole time. That last thought made her frown.

She looked at her eldest daughter. "Have you been here all this time?" She asked and both girls nodded. "Yes, mother. Helaine saved us on the day that they cut someone's head off, thinking that it was father." Sansa replied. Catelyn frowned again, not fully understanding the situation. "But, if you have been here the whole time, then who is in King's Landing?" She asked. The other three Starks shared a knowing look

_King's Landing_

Sansa and Margaery were watching Loras fight with another man for show in the gardens of the palace. "He is such a splendid fighter." Sansa commented and Margaery chuckled at that. "I'll plant the seed about your marriage as soon as Joffrey and I are married. It should grow quickly." She said and Sansa made a small face. "Yes. Could we perhaps talk about that later in private?" She asked in a slightly nervous tone. 

Margaery gave her a confused look, before nodding at seeing that it was serious. "Of course we can talk, as long as Loras is there too." She said and Sansa agreed. Stopping the fight for a small break, Loras called a squire and the man brought him a drink. They talked for a bit and gave each other heated looks. Once the squire, Olyvar, was done, he returned to his spot, unaware of the eyes looking at him in suspicion

\--------

"That didn't take long." Petyr Baelish said as the "squire" sat on the couch. Olyvar was actually a prostitute and spy in his service. "Well, it took long enough. It seems our Knight of Flowers is engaged to be wed." Olyvar said and the older man raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Is he? And who's the lucky girl?" He asked. Olyvar was about to tell him, but found that his voice was gone and he couldn't make a sound. 

"Now, now. That would be telling." A voice said from the shadows. Both men jumped from the couch. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Lord Baelish demanded. Footsteps were heard and a woman stepped into the light. The men were horrified by simply looking at her. One half was healthy and normal looking with black hair and one green eye. The other half was rotten, hair white and withered, the eye pure white without iris or pupil. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Lord Baelish asked, trying to show no fear. The woman turned to him. "I am Hela and I'm here to deliver a message." She replied, before suddenly appearing in front of Olyvar in a flash and grabbing him harshly, putting a knife to his throat. Olyvar was trembling in fear as the woman glared at him, mismatched eyes glinting at him in sheer anger.

"You listen to me, _dearie_ : betray Loras Tyrell, hurt one hair on his head and I will make the worst thing that Joffrey, Cersei or Tywin could do to you, look like child's play. Am I clear?" She asked softly, not even having to raise her voice to carry the message across. Olyvar quickly nodded and the woman let him go. She looked at lord Baelish. "I will deal with you at a later date." She warned, before disappearing back into the shadows. 

\----------

A few days later, Sansa, Margaery and Loras met each other in the former's room. The Tyrell siblings looked at the younger girl in curiosity. "What did you want to talk about?" Margaery asked gently and Sansa looked at them. "Well, it's complicated. I'm afraid that I have been lying to you, ever since you came here. I've been keeping a big secret and I don't want to keep it from you anymore." She said honestly. 

Margaery and Loras shared a look, before looking back at Sansa. "Alright, then. Go on." Margaery urged her gently, ready to listen. Sansa took a very deep breath and looked at the young man in front of her. "Loras, you are an absolutely wonderful person and I know that you will make someone very happy one day, but it won't be me." She said honestly. Margaery and Loras frowned at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Loras asked. "Well, for one: I'm not the right gender for you to be even remotely interested in me." She said casually and Margaery choked on the wine that she had been drinking. Both her and Loras looked at Sansa in shock, but she wasn't finished. "As for reason two, well..." Sansa said, before closing her eyes. A green glow surrounded her and she changed in front of them.

She grew a few inches and her red hair darkened to black. She opened her eyes and familiar, green irises looked at them, both love and slight fear in them. Margaery and Loras looked at her in shock, not believing their eyes. The woman in front of them smiled. "Hello Mar-Mar, Lorrie. It has been a while." Helaine Stark said, a small and gentle smile on her face as she looked at her older siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, but I might finish the flashback today and if not, it will be tomorrow.
> 
> Also, yeah. Ever since season 2, "Sansa" has actually been Helaine in disguise to keep an eye on the Lannisters. If you go back to the last few chapters, you'll actually see several hints to this. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	22. Flashback time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_Months before..._

_Ned Stark sat in his cell. Varys had just left and he was waiting to be escorted outside. He suddenly heard footsteps in his cell and looked up to see a cloaked figure standing there. "Who are you?" He asked. The person pulled off their hood to reveal a smiling Helaine. Ned looked at her in shock. "Helaine? What are you doing here?" He asked and the woman rolled her eyes. "I'm here to get you out, you idiot." She said._

_She flicked her wrist and the chains disappeared._ _"How is this possible?" Ned asked and Helaine rolled her eyes again. "Escape now. Ask questions later." She replied as she pulled the lord up. "I can't escape. They will hurt Sansa, if they find out." Ned protested, but Helaine simply smirked. "Then, they won't find out." She said, before flicking her wrist again and a man appeared in chains, looking around in confusion and panic._

_"This guy over here already has the death penalty for rape and murder. He was supposed to be executed today, but they moved things a bit for your trial. I think that we should correct that mistake." She explained, silencing the bound man and making him look like Ned. The actual Ned looked torn. "But what if they give me a different punishment?" He asked and Helaine shook her head in answer._

_"I read Joffrey's mind. He's so full of himself that he will cut your head off without thinking of the consequences." She muttered and Ned reluctantly agreed with that. Helaine put another spell on the man that would make him say the things that she wanted him to say, before grabbing Ned and teleporting out, just as the soldiers came to collect him. They landed outside in an abandoned alley and Helaine disguised the both of them._

_They quickly mingled themselves into the gathered crowd. "This is the strangest thing that I have ever experienced." Ned muttered as he saw himself being brought out, the crowd screaming for his head. Looking around, Helaine_ _felt her heart stop as she saw Arya on the foot of a statue. "Arya." She muttered and quickly made her way through the crowd, Ned immediately following her after seeing the same thing._

_"Ser Illyn. Bring me his head!" Joffrey ordered smugly, despite his mother's and Sansa's protests and indeed not even thinking of the consequences. Arya went to jump off the statue's foot and immediately got caught by a strange man. "Let me go!" She shouted, trying to break free. "Arya, it's me. Calm down." A familiar voice said and Arya stilled, before looking up to see her father's eyes looking back at her._

_"Father? How?" She asked, but he shook his head. "No time to explain. We need to go now." He said, lifting her up and carrying her away with Helaine following. He made Arya ook away from "his" execution, but Helaine watched as a heartbroken Sansa was dropped to the ground after being held back by a guard. Her heart went out of the poor girl and she knew that due needed to save her soon, but not now in public._

_They quickly hid in the same alley and Helaine immediately disguised Arya as well. "Stay here. You'll be safer. Pose as beggars if you have to. I'm going to get Sansa out of there." She said The father-daughter duo nodded in understanding and she disappeared. While she was gone, Ned explained to Arya about what happened as much as he could. Helaine would have a lot to answer to, once she got back_

_Sansa was led to her room after being shown her "father's" head and she collapsed on her bed in tears. A gentle hand on her shoulder made her shoot up in fear, only to see that it was just Helaine._ _"It's alright, Sansa. It's just me." The woman whispered. Sansa looked at her in shock, before starting to cry again. Helaine gently hushed her. "They killed him, Helaine. They killed father" Sansa cried._

_"No, they didn't." Helaine whispered. Sansa pulled back and looked at her in confusion. Helaine smiled, held her tightly and teleported her out. They landed in the alley and Arya and Ned immediately walked towards them. Not recognising her magically disguised father and sister, Sansa quickly hid behind Helaine. "Who are you?" She asked and Helaine waved her hand, temporarily lifting the disguise._

_Sansa immediately straightened up and ran into her father's arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated through her tears. Ned gently hushed her. "Sshh. You're both safe now and that's all that matters." He whispered, holding both his daughters close. Helaine smiled at the sight for a minute, before speaking up. "We don't have much time. We don't know when they'll check in on Sansa." She said._

_Ned nodded and pulled back, only to grab the hands of Sansa and Arya. Helaine got ready. "I'll teleport you back to Winterfell." She said, only to look surprised when Ned protested. "Take us to Riverrun. We'll be more in the loop then." He said. Helaine raised an eyebrow, protesting that Winterfell was a safer option. Ned stil insisted on going to Riverrun and Helaine finally relented, only because they didn't have much time._

_Once in Riverrun, Helaine enchanted Ned's brother-in-law, so that he didn't say anything and approached the older Stark girl, gently putting her fingers on her temple. "What are you doing?" Sansa asked nervously. "I'm looking at your memories, so that no one will notice that you are gone." Helaine answered, befor pulling back after seeing all the memories. "But Sansa's here. How will they not notice?" Arya asked._

_A green glow surrounded Helaine in answer and a few seconds later, she looked exactly like Sansa. They all looked shocked and she smiled. "Someone has to keep an eye on the Lannisters. She said, before conjuring up a notebook and giving it to Ned. "Write in this when you need me. I'll respond as soon as possible." She said. He nodded and Helaine gave all three of them a big hug, before waving at them and disappearing to start her new mission._

_\---------_

_Robb walked into his tent and saw Helaine nervously sitting in a chair, seemingly having appeared there. This was the first time that they met after the letter and Helaine was understandably nervous. Robb slowly walked towards her and silently ordered her to stand up. He had thought long and hard about this and knew exactly what he would do. Standing up, Helaine looked down to the ground._

_However, Robb gently lifted her face back up and smiled at her. "I love you." He whispered and a smile slowly spread on Helaine's face, before she hugged him tightly in relief. Robb held her just as tightly. "Just no more surprises, alright?" He asked and she nodded. Pulling back, she kissed him passionately for a few seconds. Breaking apart, she conjured up a second notebook. "To who am I writing in this one?" Robb asked, correctly guessing what it was._

_"Ned Stark in Riverrun." Helaine whispered, before laughing at her husband's face and quickly telling him about the successful rescue and the rest of her plan. Robb hugged her again, this time in both gratitude and worry. "I'll be fine. I promise." Helaine whispered. Robb nodded after several seconds, but he still didn't like it. Pulling back, Helaine kissed him again, before reluctantly teleporting back to the capital._

_\----------_

_Helaine sat down in her room after the whole ordeal with the guard beating her as punishment for Robb's success. This was way more terrible than she had imagined, but her blood froze at the thought of the actual Sansa going through this and her resolve strengthened. She could handle this. Sansa couldn't. She was going to stay and keep an eye on the Lannisters. She opened her notebook and started to write._

_"Robb?"_

_"My love? What's wrong?"_

_"Joffrey's being an absolute bastard! That's what's wrong!"_

_"What did he do?"_

_"I don't think that you want to know. "_

_"If_ _ it is bad enough that you're writing me, then I do want to know. " _

_"First, he aimed a crossbow at me and then, he let a guard beat me and rip my dress."_

_" ....."_

_"You're taking calming breaths, aren't you?"_

_"YES."_

_"I'm fine, my darling. I'm just glad that it wasn't Sansa."_

_" I guess that you are right about that."_

_"Of course I am right."_

_Feeling a bit better with this, Helaine continued to write her husband, until it was time for dinner. Using the terrible event as an exuse, Helaine let new dresses be made in northern colours, subtly showing where her true loyalties belonged to. She recovered quickly and put the mess behind her with help from Shae._

_\--------_

_'This was a terrible idea!' Was all that went through Helaine's mind as she ran through an alley, followed by some disgusting men. She had vastly underestimated how foolish Joffrey could be and had magically thrown a cow pie at him, resulting in the current riot. Turning back to face the men, they all looked at her with lecherous grins. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun with you." One of them leered._

_Deciding to make the best out of a terrible situation, Helaine conjured up a few knives and killed them all, getting rid of some inner frustrations about the whole situation. She quickly made two of them look like guards and made herself look dishevelled and scared. Ser Sandor found her and carried her over his shoulder to the castle. Helaine made a mental note never to throw cow pe at Joffrey ever again._

_\-----------_

_"You really like that notebook, don't you, little dove?" Cersei asked, reaching for Helaine's notebook. Helaine gave it willingly, a spell keeping Cersei from seeing what it really was. Cersei threw it back at her after seeing that it apparently was nothing important and helaine had to hide a laugh at the face Cersei would pull if she ever found out what it really was._

_\---------_

_Helaine was standing in a dark alley of Flea Bottom, watching her sister walk around without a care in the world. "If they lay a finger on her, they'll lose either their hands, cocks or lives.' She thought darkly as she watched her sister's every move and twirled a dagger in her hands. It wasn't until Margaery was safely in her carriage that Helaine left as well, Shae having covered her absence as she knew her secret._

_That evening, an invisible_ _Helaine watched her siblings having dinner with the lions from the balcony. When Joffrey called his mother old, a snort escaped her before she could stop it. She quickly teleported away, before she was caught._

_\------------_

_'She is playing him like a fiddle.' Helaine thought proudly as she saw Margaery successfully manipulate Joffrey,_

_'That's my big sister!'_

_\---------------_

_Helaine smiled as she walked through the gardens with Loras, having missed her brother. She genuinely offered her condolences to him, knowing that Renly had been important to him. She made a note the thank ser Sandor again for saving him. When Margaery led her to their grandmother, Helaine had to stop herself from jumping in excitement. Despite the situation, she was glad to be with her family, even if they didn't realise it was her._

_Helaine nervously played with her skirt, remembering that her grandmother had somehow recognised her during the last time. However, this time, Olenna was apparently as oblivious as the rest. When she ordered the servant around, Helaine had to hide her smile. She played her part well, although she almost slipped up and called Robb her husband, instead of her "brother." The other two ignored this._

_\----------_

_Helaine laughed as Margaery told her the story of their cousin, now knowing that she actually had given her a pig's nose through some accidental magic, but not regretting it in the least. When Margaery offered for her to marry Loras, Helaine felt a brief flash of panic. She couldn't marry her brother! That was disgusting, regardless of her being adopted. She had to tell them the truth about her and soon!_

_When Margaery said that they would be sisters, Helaine couldn't stop the laugh at the sheer irony of the situation, quickly waving off her sister's question. Watching her sister walk back to the castle, Helaine had to fight the urge to call her "Mar-Mar." She looked out over the sea. She had enough of the lies that she had to tell her family. It was time to come out with the truth. She just hoped that they would take it well._

_\----------_

_Helaine watched her brother fight with a smile, before asking Margaery if they could speak in private later and her sister agreed. Helaine narrowed her eyes at seeing the squire, immediately distrusting him. She watched him go and silently vowed to follow him later. When the guy went to meet lord Baelish, Helaine knew enough and made her face look like it did in her past life, threatening the man._

_No one hurt her siblings. She let lord Baelish go for now as Ned wanted to "speak" with him, when everything was over. Reverting back to her disguise while in the shadows and teleporting back to the castle, Helaine mentally prepared for her talk with her older siblings. She had no idea how they would react and it scared her. She hoped that they would be as accepting of her as Robb was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to the present. Phew, this chapter became bigger than I had imagined. If I missed something, please tell me. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	23. Sibling talk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_King's Landing_

"I can not believe that you did this." Margaery muttered as she paced the room. As soon as the shock had faded a bit, her big sister instinct had taken over. She had jumped up and started to pace the room. "I couldn't let them hurt Sansa and they wouldn't know that she was gone and think that they had the upper hand." Helaine protested, feeling relieved that her sister's first reaction was concern, rather than disgust or fear.

"You didn't think about your own safety?" Margaery asked. Helaine sighed. "Technically, I'm several millennia old. I was already grown up by the time the children of the forest were roaming these lands and I have magic. If things got really dangerous, I would've teleported back to Winterfell or Riverrun and no one would be any wiser." She replied calmly. She could handle herself perfectly well, thank you. 

"Oh, yes. Winterfell. Who is looking after that now that you are here?" Margaery asked. "Bran is. He has help from Maester Luwin and ser Rodrick. I check in on them at least once a week and there is a shield surrounding the castle, protecting it from invaders." Helaine replied, before looking at her sister. "I always think my plans through, or at least the basics. I do not barge in recklessly like an Asgardian." She insisted

Margaery took a deep breath and sat down again. "How long have you known?" She finally asked. Helaine bit her lip. "I remembered my past as a goddess after the fall with Bran. Thanks for that, Cersei." She added in a soft tone and her siblings looked at her in confusion. She told them what the Lannister siblings had tried to do and they were shocked. "Wait. Bran's miraculous recovery.... That was you?" Loras asked.

Helaine shrugged with a smirk. "Guilty. Otherwise, he would've been a cripple." She said in a casual tone and both her siblings couldn't stop the awed look on their faces. "What are your powers?" Loras asked and Helaine summed all of them up, before looking at them in uncertainty. "So, you both are completely alright with this?" She asked nervously. Margaery and Loras shared a look, before going to sit down next to her, hugging her.

"You're our sister, Helaine. Goddess or not and we love you either way." Margaery said gently and Loras agreed with her. Helaine hugged her siblings tightly, tears of relief in her eyes. She had missed them so much and it had really hurt to keep lying to their faces. She was glad that they finally knew the truth now. "What do we do now?" Margaery asked and Helaine hummed in thought. 

"We're going to tell grandmother the truth and keep up the charade of me and Loras being you-know-what, but we must be careful. That squire from earlier almost told the secret to Littlefinger." Helaine said, giving her brother a look. Loras had the decency to look ashamed. "Luckily for us, I stopped him and threatened him that if he hurts or betrays you, I will remove his internal organs in alphabetical order and he won't be able to tell anyone, because of a spell." She said casually. 

Margaery and Loras couldn't help but smile slightly at that. Helaine's protectiveness hadn't changed a bit. If anything, it had grown. Margaery suddenly scowled a bit at realising that she had engaged herself to Joffrey for no reason as the person that she had thought was Sansa was perfectly capable of getting herself out. Oh well, with Helaine's help, she was sure that they could make the best of the situation. 

The older Tyrell siblings left soon after that, before they were discovered. Helaine lay down in bed, looking like Sansa again. Every night, a guard would quickly peek into the room to make sure that she hadn't escaped. It wouldn't do if she looked like herself. Relief flooded through her body. Her siblings had accepted her and that was all that she cared about. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A few days later, the Tyrell siblings and "Sansa" met with the matriarch in her room. "Grandmother, we need to tell you something." Margaery started. "Alright. What is it?" Olenna asked, wondering what Sansa was doing here. The girl closed her eyes and changed again. Olenna dropped her goblet of wine in shock as she looked at her youngest grandchild. "Look, I managed to shock her." Helaine said excitedly..

Margaery and Loras chuckled, before Olenna managed to get her bearings. "You better explain yourself right now, young lady." She ordered. Helaine smiled and told her the whole story and what she was planning to do now. Olenna was silent for a few seconds. "That servant from several months ago, Leana, that was you, wasn't it?" She asked and Helaine nodded in answer with a smile. 

Margaery and Loras widened their eyes in realisation. "That's why we never saw her again after that." Loras said and Helaine nodded again. Olenna chuckled. "I already knew that something was off , but I never would have thought her to be you. I actually thought you were a spy for the Lannisters or something." She said and Helaine smiled at her, happy that she had accepted her so quickly as well. 

They kept talking for a while, making up new plans now that the other Tyrells knew the truth. Once they were done, Helaine decided that she wanted to tour the city for an hour or so. She went back to her room and put a spell on the door that warded off people from entering. She disguised herself into someone else, grabbed one of her notebooks and some money and teleported out into the streets. 

Walking through the streets and buying a new book, Helaine suddenly saw a carriage speed towards an old man. Not even thinking, Helaine ran towards the man and pushed them both out of the way. "Oh thank you, my dear girl. The gods are smiling on me today." The old man said. Helaine nodded at him, before leaving as soon as possible. Something about that man gave her bad shivers all over. 

After an hour or two, Helaine returned to the castle and changed back into Sansa. Walking through the halls, she accidentally bumped into Tywin Lannister and quickly apologised for it.  "That's alright, my dear. I wasn't looking where I was going." Tywin said politely, before making a bit of small talk, even if "Sansa" wasn't engaged to his grandson anymore. He felt a slight buzz in his mind, but he didn't focus on it.

Helaine was discovering a goldmine of information, even if her husband was retreating. Tywin really was the master planner behind everything. _'This is interesting.'_ Helaine thought. _'He has so many plans for so many different scenarios. What's this about Cersei marrying Loras? Hmm,  I'll have to make him forget that when he's sleeping. Wait.... what's this about Robb and a wedding? Let's see...... shit!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Helaine knows about the red wedding. 
> 
> Also, she might regret her good deed of saving the old man later. 
> 
> Read and review. Se you next time.


	24. Wedding crisis averted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly dark chapter ahead. Not sure if it's enough for archive warning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Robb, Catelyn and most of the Stark army were feasting after a beautiful wedding of Edmure to Walder Frey's daughter. In order to get his allegiance in the war, Robb had promised the lord that one of his family would marry one of his children. Lord Frey had originally planned for Robb to marry one of his daughters, but Helaine's existence had stopped that plan, before it had even come to exist. 

A few days ago, two of the lord's sons had visited, saying that their father had decided for Robb's maternal uncle to marry one of his daughters. They had gone to The Twins and there had been a beautiful wedding. The bride was actually very beautiful and Edmure was genuinely happy with being married to her. At Robb's orders, the new couple were led out of the room for the bedding ceremony. 

During dinner, lord Frey had shared a look with Talisa, warning her that she had one last chance to seduce Robb. The original plan was to make Robb put a baby in her and break his wedding vows to Helaine, but they had vastly underestimated the love and faithfulness that the man had for his wife, so they went over to desperate measures. If everything went correctly, then Robb Stark would be gone forever at the end of the evening. 

Talisa started to approach Robb, but stopped at seeing the glare that he gave her. "Save it." He snarled, Helaine having told him about the woman slapping her in the face. He had more than enough of her presence and her services weren't needed anymore. He didn't notice how one of lord Frey's sons closed the doors to the hall, locking it with a big beam of wood. Catelyn did, however and she had a bad feeling about this. 

Her feelings weren't helped by the band playing a very serious song that she recognised from somewhere. After a few minutes, lord Frey stood up to give a small speech. "Your grace. I feel I've been remiss in my duties. I've given you meat and wine, but I haven't shown you the hospitality that you deserve. My king is married and I owe my queen in the north a gift." He said with a genuine looking smile on his face. 

In the meantime, Roose Bolton had silently told Catelyn to look under his sleeve, revealing chainmail. Realising that they were being betrayed, Catelyn stood up and slapped him in the face. She was about to shout a warning, when the whole earth started to shake, chandeliers waving back-and-forth. The flames on the candles flickered as the beam holding the doors closed broke in two and the doors opened. 

A cloaked figure slowly walked in with a pace that was both casual and straightforward at the same time. There were several whispers of it being The Stranger, one of the seven gods. The whispers quieted down as the figure reached the main table and looked down at a cowering Walder Frey. " **Lord Walder Frey. You have broken the sacred Guest Right by planning to slaughter your guests after inviting them into your homes!** " The figure boomed. 

Robb's eyes widened at this and he slowly backed up in fear. One of lord Frey's sons took advantage of this and grabbed him, holding a dagger at his throat. "Robb!" Catelyn shouted in panic, making the figure turn around. The man holding Robb trembled in fear, but kept his stance. "Let our father go or I will cut the throat of your pretty king here." He threatened. The figure simply looked at him, before making some movements with their hands. 

The man suddenly started to move in weird ways, but it was clear that he wasn't the one in control over his own body. He was forced up let go of Robb and the young man quickly walked to his mother. Catelyn held him for just a second, sighing in relief. With Robb out of the way, the figure magically threw the man headfirst into a wall, breaking his neck. With that done, the figure slowly turned back to lord Frey. The lord begged for mercy, but the figure didn't have any for him.

A dagger appeared in their hands and with a flash of silver, the lord was without his head. Several men tried to escape, but the doors closed on their own, before they could. They turned to the figure in fear, wondering what their fate was. " **I will give you only one chance. Kneel before me and live. You will be outcasts and never be part of a noble horse ever again, but almost all of you will live!** " The figure boomed again, their voice being heard clearly outside. 

The men didn't hesitate to kneel in front of the figure, both inside and outside. With a snap of their fingers, almost all men fell unconscious. Only lord Bolton stayed awake and he looked up to see the figure stand right in front of him. "Someone wants to talk to you." The figure said, sounding normal for once, before grabbing him and disappearing with him. Robb and Catelyn both took deep breaths as they realised that their lives had just been saved.

Robb suddenly saw Talisa crawl out from under the table and he saw red. He stormed over to her and grabbed her harshly. "Did you know about this?!" He hissed. When she nodded, he pushed her away from him in disgust. "Get out. Leave this place and make sure that I never see your face again." He ordered. Talisa quickly scurried out of the hall.. Robb shared a look with his mother and she nodded, telling him that he had done well. 

Meanwhile, the figure and lord Bolton appeared outside of Riverrun. Several soldiers were waiting for them, as were two girls. The soldiers took over lord Bolton and the girls grabbed the figure's hands and they disappeared. The soldiers led him to the courtyard where Ned was waiting with his sword Ice, which also had been saved by Helaine. Lord Bolton panicked at seeing him, thinking that he was a ghost. "I am not a ghost, Bolton, but you will soon be." Ned said coldly.

Helaine had arrived in a panic that afternoon, telling him what Bolton and Frey were planning. He had given permission to do with lord Frey as she pleased, but Roose was his. Bolton was forced to kneel with his head on the block. Ned said the usual words, trying to ignore the sting of betrayal. "Do you have any last words?" He asked, but the lord stayed silent, knowing that there wasn't a good enough exuse. After several seconds, Ned raised his sword and Roose Bolton was no more

Appearing back at The Twins, the figure had to sit down for a minute. "Sansa? Arya? What are you doing here?" Robb asked as the two girls tackled him and Catelyn in relief. He looked at the figure, now truly realising who it was. His men had gone outside to look after the other soldiers, so it was just him, his mother and a couple of guards. He walked to the figure and slowly pulled their hood back. 

A panting Helaine was looking up at him. "What a wedding, huh?" She asked breathlessly. Robb started to chuckle, before lifting her up and spinning her around. She laughed at his reaction and held him tightly, relieved that he was okay. Her heart had stopped for a second at seeing the knife at his throat and her magic had reacted to that, throwing the man into the wall in revenge. 

Robb put her down, but kept holding her in his arms, not wanting to let her go just yet. "Helaine? How is this possible?" Catelyn asked was she was holding her daughters close. Helaine sighed. "It's a long story." She said. Robb interrupted and said that it could wait, seeing how his wife was absolutely exhausted. Catelyn nodded at this, seeing it as well. Helaine looked like she could pass out any time. 

After making sure that Catelyn's uncle would take care of things there, Robb and Catelyn freed a caged up a Grey Wind, packed some of the essential things and got on their horses with the girls, Helaine sitting in front of Robb They left the twins that very evening with several guards and didn't stop for several miles. Only when they were certain that they were safe did they set up camp and rested for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this weekend. I was really busy and didn't know how to make this chapter work. 
> 
> This is what you get, when you piss Helaine off. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> if you want a reference for Helaine's entrance, I was watching Castiel's first appearance in supernatural and decided to use it with some differences


	25. Wedding preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"No! No! You're a queen. Not an ox." Olenna muttered at seeing the different necklaces presented to her for Margaery. The woman in question was walking next to her as was a disguised Helaine. The former goddess relaxed as she enjoyed spending time with her sister and grandmother, not having to lie anymore. She picked up a huge necklace. "How is this even supposed to go around your neck without falling off?" She asked with a laugh. 

"I really have no idea." Margaery replied, smiling at her younger sister. "Do you see one that you like, Sansa?" Olenna asked and Helaine picked up the second necklace, which was probably the least exaggerated. Olenna nodded in response, telling her that she could keep it. The older lady picked up another necklace. "Your grandfather gave me a necklace just like this one for my 51st nameday." She said, secretly talking to both girls. 

She was happy that both of them were alright, or at least, as alright as they could be. She had never been so proud of the both of them. Helaine had gone through months of torment, just to protect Sansa and Margaery had agreed to marry a monster to save her sister, not that they knew it at the time or that Helaine needed saving. She still smiled at the fact that Helaine had finally managed to fool her.

After admiring the necklace, she threw it over the wall and into the water without a care in the world, smiling at hearing her younger granddaughter laugh in surprise at her actions. "The wedding is in a fortnight, Grandmother. You can't say no to everything." Margaery protested, even though she was amused as well. "Nonsense." Olenna replied casually, before turning to the maids waiting for her orders.

"My little dears. Go and speak to the jewelers of King's Landing. Tell them who you are, tell them who sent you. The one who brings me the best necklace will get to keep the next best." She said with a smile and the women all quickly walked away in excitement as the three women sat down. It was the same table at which they had sat a few weeks ago, before Margaery and Olenna knew who "Sansa" really was. 

"The Margaery Tyrell who walks into the sept a fortnight from now will inspire 1,000 songs. Now, how sad it will be if she's wearing rubbish like that." Olenna muttered. Margaery scoffed, holding her younger sister's hand. She still wasn't really happy about what she had done, the horrors that she had gone through and all the risks that she had taken, but she also understood that she had wanted to protect the real Sansa.

She shook her head to focus herself. "Perhaps I should just let Joffrey choose it for me. End up with a string of dead sparrow heads around my neck." She said sarcastically. Helaine quickly hushed her at those words and Olenna agreed. "You watch that. Even here. Even with us." She warned. Hearing footsteps, all three women looked up. "My word!" Olenna exclaimed at seeing their guest.

"My lady. My lady. My lady. Please pardon me for interrupting. My name is Brienne of Tarth." The very tall woman said, before Olenna interrupted her. "We know who you are. We've heard all about you. But hearing is one thing. Aren't you just marvelous? Absolutely singular." She gushed and Helaine couldn't suppress the smile on her face at seeing the surprise that her grandmother's words inflicted on Brienne

The tall woman wanted to talk to Margaery and after urging from Olenna and Helaine, the soon-to-be queen agreed. Once she was gone, Olenna turned back to see her youngest grandchild in thought. "What is it, my dear?" She asked gently, still slightly trying to wrap her head about the fact that the red haired girl in front of her was actually her black haired granddaughter in disguise. 

Helaine shook herself out of her thoughts, snapping her fingers to make sure that no one heard them. "It's nothing, grandmother. It's just what Margaery said about dead sparrows. A few days ago, I saved a man from a runaway carriage. He called himself "The High Sparrow" for some reason. Some religious fanatic from what I gathered of his thoughts. I don't think he will very important." She replied casually. 

Olenna nodded at this. "Yes, speaking of which. What is this I hear about a mysterious figure killing lord Walder Frey?" She asked and Helaine smirked. "Oh yes. Terrible tragedy. It seems that lord Edmure has to pick a new lord, who won't plan to kill his sister and nephew." She replied, revealing her motives. Olenna straightened up at that, now finally understanding her granddaughter's reason.

"Have you any idea what to do about Joffrey?" Olenna asked carefully Helaine shook her head. "Not yet. I'm still looking. Many types of poison to choose from. Quick death, slow death, painful death, painless death, death by suffocation, death by his heart stopping." She replied casually, counting her fingers while naming the different deaths. Olenna gave her a look, not really liking how casual she talked about death, despite the word literally being in her former title

"Just be careful, alright?" She asked and Helaine nodded, before they both stood up and hugged. Walking inside, they parted ways. Walking past the stairwell that led to the tower of the hand, Helaine smirked at hearing the roar of rage coming from the top. _'Someone doesn't like it when things don't go according to plan.'_ She thought, before quickly walking away and towards her room. 

In the tower, Tywin Lannister furiously threw some papers on the ground. His plan had failed. Robb Stark was still alive and his spy was dead. An unknown figure had decapitated his ally without a second thought. The only good news was that Stark was apparently retreating north and he scoffed at that. The man clearly didn't care about his sister. He shook his head, trying to remember something, but he didn't know what. 

He looked at the papers scattered around him. He had to think of a new plan. Who was the figure? Rumours were going around saying that it was one of the gods, but Tywin didn't believe that. It was probably an assassin, perhaps sent by Stannis. But if that was the case, why would they save Robb Stark and his army? He sighed, starting to get a headache from it all. Who was this figure? 

Meanwhile, Helaine walked into her room. A cauldron was standing on her desk. A dark substance was bubbling in it, a shield preventing mishaps and smells getting out. Helaine looked at the substance brewing inside. It was almost done, much to her joy. _'I'm sorry, Mar-Mar, but I will not let you marry that monster.'_ She thought darkly as she slowly stirred the poison inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter and not as regular anymore updates. I'm trying to figure out how to do season 4 right now. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	26. Attending weddings and commiting regicide

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

On the morning of Joffrey's and Margaery's wedding, the Lannister family was enjoying breakfast together. Because she was a "hostage", Helaine was forced to join them. Mace Tyrrel gave Joffrey a golden cup. "From House Tyrell and the people of the Reach, Your Grace, it is my honor to present you with this wedding cup. May you and my daughter Margaery drink deep and live long." He said.

Helaine quickly hid her smile in her goblet. The poison was finished and now it was just a matter of giving it to the bratty king during the feast. Shae brought forward a tray and put it down in front of Helaine, smiling at her in support. Helaine smiled back at her, before suddenly hearing Tywin ordering Cersei to bring Shae to him before the wedding would take place. They knew about her!

Helaine paled and quickly flicked her wrist from under the table. As she was walking away, Shae felt a piece of paper appear in her hand. Quickly hiding behind a tree, she opened and read it. _"Go to your room and pack your things! They found out! You're leaving today!"_ The note said and her eyes widened. She quickly rushed into the Red Keep and to her room. She immediately started to pack the warm dresses that Helaine had given her. 

The two of them had secretly devised a plan in the case that Tywin and Cersei found out about Shae being the lover of Tyrion. Helaine would transport her north, where she would be safe and out of reach. The former goddess refused to let the Lannisters kill her only friend in the capital, before her siblings had arrived. Shae packed everything that she needed and waited nervously for Helaine to arrive. 

At the breakfast table, Joffrey had just destroyed a very precious book that Tyrion had given him, much to the shock of a lot of people. After giving it the name "Widow's Wail," he bragged about his new sword, thinking that it was made from Ned's sword, Ice. It wasn't, however. It was just really strong steel. Helaine played her part and looked dejected, when Joffrey bragged about cutting off Ned's head, suppressing her smile.

After breakfast, Tyrion hurried to find Shae, only to find her ready to go. He was about to question it, when a still disguised Helaine ran in. She didn't even notice him. "Ready?" She asked. Shae nodded and got up. "What's going on?" The imp asked, making Helaine jump and whirl around with a dagger in her hands, only to relax at seeing him. "You are not the only one, who heard your father and sister talk. I'm sending Shae to Winterfell." She replied

Tyrion sighed in relief. Helaine looked between the two of them. "I'll give you a minute to say goodbye." She said, before walking out and casting a spell on the door that prevented everyone from entering, except for her. She awkwardly leaned against the door, really missing her husband. A couple of minutes later, she carefully knocked on the door and peeked in for a second. She winced seeing the two of them in a heated embrace.

She awkwardly cleared her throat and the two lovers split apart. "I'm really sorry, but Shae has to go now." She whispered and Tyrion reluctantly nodded. Helaine and Shae grabbed each other's hands, before disappearing. Helaine returned after several seconds. "How did you do that?" He asked. Helaine shook her head. "No time. We need to go, before they miss us." She replied, before starting to leave. Tyrion followed her. 

In the Great Sept, Helaine was unfortunately forced to stand with the Lannisters, although she really wanted to stand at the other side of the aisle with her family. She saw Loras give her a sympathetic smile and gave him a smile in return. They turned at hearing footsteps and saw Margaery and lord Mace walk down the aisle. Even Helaine had to admit that her sister looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress. 

Margaery gave her a smile when she walked past and Helaine smiled back, feeling a bit bad about the situation. _'This is her wedding day. I should be happy for her, not plan to kill her groom.'_ She thought bitterly. She just hoped that Margaery's next husband wouldn't be such a monster as Joffrey was. While she had been thinking, her father had given her sister's hand to Joffrey and the couple stepped forwards to the High Septon.

After Joffrey draped his cloak over her, the High Septon bound their hands together. "Let it be known that Margaery of House Tyrell and Joffrey of the Houses Lannister and Baratheon are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder." He spoke and Helaine barely suppressed a smile at his words. Joffrey turned to the crowd with his new wife. 

"With this kiss, I pledge my love." He announced pompously, before kissing her. Helaine tried not to gag as the crowd applauded. "We have a new queen." She muttered to Tyrion. "Better her than you." The youngest Lannister sibling replied, although he wasn't sure of that anymore. Helaine gave him a small piece of paper that revealed her true identity and Tyrion looked up at her in shock. 

The reception was being held in the gardens of the Red Keep. This time, Helaine was free to move around, but there was a guard watching her every move to make sure that she didn't escape. She quickly made acquaintances with prince Oberyn Martell and his lover Ellaria, liking their carefree nature. Ellaria even invited her to join them at the table and she was about to accept, when her grandmother intervened. 

It turned out that Joffrey had put an extra chair at the Tyrell side of the head table to subtly mock the family and remind them that one of their members was married to a traitor. Olenna quickly found a solution for this and invited "Sansa" to join them. Joffrey scowled at this, but he knew better than to make a fuss. Margaery gave a subtle smile at seeing her whole family at her side of the table, even if one was disguised.

After a while, Joffrey announced that Margaery had to say something and the young woman stood up. "We are so fortunate to enjoy this marvelous food and drink. Not all among us are so lucky. To thank the gods for bringing the recent war to a just end, King Joffrey has decreed that the leftovers from our feast be given to the poorest in his city." She told everyone and the crowd applauded. Helaine saw Cersei scowl at this and knew that she would find a way to ruin this.

A quick flick of the wrist made sure that it didn't happen. Her sister was the queen now and it was time that Cersei realised it. Joffrey stood up after a while. "Everyone, silence! Clear the floor. There's been too much amusement here today. A royal wedding is not an amusement. A royal wedding is history. The time has come for all of us to contemplate our history." He announced, before a lever was pulled and a fake lion's mouth opened. 

"My lords. My ladies. I give you: king Joffrey, Renly, Stannis, Robb Stark, Balon Greyjoy. The war of the five kings!" He shouted as five costumed dwarves ran out of the lion's mouth and the crowd applauded. Loras left after seeing the humiliating way that they treated Renly's defeat, mocking his homosexuality. Helaine quickly followed him, not caring about the show that the dwarves put on. 

"Loras! Wait!" She called as she ran after him to a abandoned spot in the gardens. Loras finally slowed down and Helaine managed to catch up, keeping her speed realistic. She quickly snapped her fingers and her guard ran right past them. She didn't say anything, but simply pulled her big brother close and hugged him. Loras wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder, grateful for the comfort. 

It was at that moment that Helaine knew that Joffrey had gone too far. He could mock her as long as he liked, but no one mocked her siblings. After several minutes, she slowly convinced her brother to return, saying that things would get better. They slowly returned, although Helaine had to go to her room for something. Several minutes later, she returned, stating that she had to use her chamber pot.

They returned, just as Joffrey cut the pie and doves flew out. Joffrey smirked at seeing them return, knowing that he hit a soft spot. Helaine tried her best not to glare back at him. _'Smirk while you can, dearie.'_ She thought darkly as she sat back down. Apparently, Tyrion had gotten the "honour" of being Joffrey's cupbearer as he brought the wine to the king. He tried to leave, but Joffrey forbade him. 

He started to cough loudly, until even Tyrion stepped towards him in concern. "It's nothing." He tried to dismiss it, before starting to get trouble breathing. "He's choking!" Margaery exclaimed and Cersei and Tywin quickly got up. "Help the poor boy! Idiots, help your king!" Olenna called loudly, when no one stepped forwards. Jaime ran to him as did Cersei. Loras looked at his little sister and got a small smirk in return. 

Olenna comforted Margaery as Joffrey started to throw up and convulse. His eyes started to glaze over as his mother turned him around. His face turned purple as blood streamed out of his nose and even Helaine was surprised by the poison's effect as she helped comfort her sister, never having had to use it before. Joffrey barely managed to point at Tyrion, who had picked up the king's dropped cup.

Cersei glared at her little brother, immediately convinced of his guilt. Joffrey finally died with a whimper and only Cersei truly cried for him, before turning to glare at her little brother again. "He did this. He poisoned my son, your king. Take him. Take him! Take him! Take him!" She screamed and Helaine sighed at the prospect of saving yet another life. Things just didn't seem to stop, did they? Oh, well. This time was her own damn fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I love how Helaine doesn't care when you mock, hurt or insult her, but do the the same to her family and you're doomed.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	27. Talking and confessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one in three chapters without the word "wedding" in its title :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

King's Landing was in an uproar after the sudden disappearance of chief suspect in king Joffrey's murder: Tyrion Lannister. No one was allowed to go in or out and everyone was questioned. Cersei suspected either Shae or "Sansa," but the former was nowhere to be found either and both Loras as prince Oberyn vouched for the latter. Even the girl's night guard hadn't seen her leave and she had been in bed every time that he had looked. 

Margaery, Olenna and Helaine were sitting at a table on a balcony, the former wondering if she was the queen. "More than you were with Renly. Less than you would have been if Joffrey had done you the courtesy of consummating the marriage before dying." She said, giving a small look to her youngest grandchild. Helaine made a small face at that, not regretting anything about her actions.

She had gagged at seeing the bastard kiss her sister. The thought of them consummating their marriage made her feel sick to her stomach. "In any case, this would not be an opportune moment to press the issue." Olenna continued. Margaery looked at her and held her sister's hand, unknowingly looking for comfort in Joffrey's real murderer. "Clawing at his own throat, looking to his mother to make stop... it was horrible." She whispered.

"The world is overflowing with horrible things. But they're all a tray of cakes next to death. I should know. I ruled thousands of dead souls once upon a time." Helaine replied, snapping her fingers to conjure up a spell that prevented others from hearing anything. Margaery looked at her. "What was it like? That place where you came from?" She asked, genuinely curious. Helaine casually shrugged in answer.

"Cold, dark, filled with moaning and wails. What can I tell you?" She asked and Margaery made a face in disgust. "They brought me your grandfather's body when he died, you know? Made me look at it." Olenna commented, changing the subject slightly.  "What was it like?" Margaery asked. "They took me to the Great Hall and there he was. The man I'd married and suffered to father my children. A great doughy lump I'd sat next to at endless dinners and tedious gatherings. There he was... lying on a table." Their grandmother replied. 

Despite her words, Helaine could see that the older woman had clearly cared about her husband. Olenna turned to her. "Have you met him in your former kingdom?" She asked and Helaine shook her head. "I'm afraid that the souls of Westeros don't fall under my jurisdiction." She replied softly and Olenna nodded at that. Meanwhile, Margaery had been deep in thought about something. 

One of my husbands preferred the company of men and was stabbed through the heart. Another was happiest torturing animals and was poisoned at our wedding feast... I must be cursed." She said with a scoff. Helaine scoffed as well. "Nonsense. You just need to find the right person." She replied. "Your circumstances have improved markedly." Olenna continued, agreeing with Helaine 

"You may not have enjoyed watching him die, but you enjoyed it more than you would have enjoyed being married to him, I can promise you that and I know that Helaine can agree with me." The older woman said and Helaine nodded. "But I would have been the queen." Margaery protested and Helaine sighed. "I was a queen, once and I was incredibly unhappy with it." She stated. Her sister and grandmother looked at her

"I was bored out of my mind and had no friends or family as me and my siblings were all split apart to prevent the end of everything. I was unhappy, but I stayed. Not because I liked being there, but because I thought that I belonged there. But then, I was sent here and got the two of you, Loras, father, Robb and the Starks and I finally knew where I truly belonged. I don't have much power, but I really don't care. I have everything that I need." She continued with tears in her eyes.

Margaery stood up and hugged her sister tightly, tears on her own eyes as well. Her sister hadn't exactly opened up about her past, until now. Helaine hugged her back with a smile. Once they pulled away, Olenna spoke up again. "Even so, our alliance with the Lannisters remains every bit as necessary to them as it is unpleasant for us. You did wonderful work on Joffrey. The next one should be easier." She said. The conversation turned to other topics after that. 

After several days of nothing, Tywin reluctantly planned to open the city's gates again. The day that he would, Loras, Olenna and "Sansa" would leave. Margaery wasn't really happy about this. "I can't believe you're all going. Leaving me alone here with these people." She muttered as they walked through the gardens. Helaine made a face. She really wanted to go home. Highgarden or Winterfell, she didn't care. She just wanted to stop sneaking around. 

"The time has come, my dear. There's nothing more tedious than this city. Except perhaps these gardens. If I have to take one more leisurely stroll through these gardens, I'll fling myself from the cliffs." Olenna muttered and Margaery chuckled as the three women sat down at the exact same table at which they had sat several times. "Have you been to see Tommen yet?" Helaine asked. 

Her sister shook her head. "No. Have they even agreed to the match? No one tells me anything." She complained. "I wasn't originally meant to marry your grandfather Luthor, you know. He was engaged to my sister, your great-aunt Viola. I was to be given to some Targaryen or other. Marrying a Targaryen was all the rage back then. But the momentI saw my intended, with his twitchy little ferret's face and ludicrous silver hair, I knew he wouldn't do." Olenna told them

"So the evening before Luthor was to propose to my sister, I got lost on my way back from my embroidery lesson and happened upon his chamber." She continued and her granddaughters laughed at this. "How absentminded of me." Olenna mused. "The following morning, Luthor never made it down the stairs to propose to my sister 'cause the boy couldn't bloody walk "And once he could, the only thing he wanted was what I'd given him the night before." She continued.

Helaine practically cackled in amusement, before her sister turned to her. "What about you? Did you ever have a husband?" She asked softly and Helaine shook her head. "Who would want a wife, who looks like a half rotten corpse and watches over dead souls all the time?" She muttered. Both her sister and grandmother smiled at her in sympathy, both of them glad that she had Robb now.

Changing the subject, Olenna turned to both her granddaughters. "I will freely admit that I was good. I was very good, but the two of you are even better. However, you need to act fast, Margaery. Cersei may be vicious, but she's not stupid." She said, ignoring Helaine's sceptical face. She had been here the longest out of all three of them, but what did she know about the situation and the royal family? 

"She'll turn the boy against you as soon as she can. And by the time you're married, it'll be too late. Luckily for you ,the Queen Regent is rather distracted at the moment, mourning her dear departed boy." Olenna continued and Helaine scoffed, snapping her fingers again. "Yes and being completely irrational in her grief, not that she was very rational before. Accusing her brother of a murder, which he didn't commit." She said.

"Well, he could have done it." Margaery said. "He could've done it, but he didn't." Helaine replied casually, looking at her nails. "You don't know that, Helaine." Margaery protested, forgetting for a moment who her sister actually was. Helaine looked at her, all signs of amusement gone and her eyes deadly serious. "But I do know." She stated and Margaery reared back in shock as realisation kicked in.

"I spent months in that bastard's company and I've seen his cruelty firsthand. Did you honestly think that I would let you marry him? You're my sister and I love you. I wasn't going to let him hurt and abuse you. Yes, you managed to manipulate him a bit, but how long until his mother got her hooks in him again? How long, until his sadistic nature reared its head again, this time on you? I couldn't take the risk." Helaine defended her actions.

Margaery bit her lip for a few seconds, before standing up and hugging Helaine. She knew that her sister only had her wellbeing in mind and a small part of her was touched that her sister was willing to go that far to protect her. She smiled at suddenly realising how their cousin got her temporary pig nose. "I love you too, Helaine. Thank you." She whispered. Helaine hugged her back in relief, while Olenna watched on with a smile. After pulling apart, the three women talked for a bit more, before going inside.

Helaine started to pack her things, getting ready to go back north. Robb, Ned and the others were almost back in Winterfell and Helaine couldn't wait to see what happened to Theon. She also hoped to see the big Stark family reunion. After packing her things, she read a book, until it became dark. She missed Shae in times like this, but she would see her again soon. With this thought, she went to bed and quickly fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. I wonder where Tyrion has gone to....
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	28. Finally leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"I'll come and check up on you. I promise." Helaine vowed as she hugged her sister tightly. Margaery smiled at that and nodded. "Love you lots." She said and her sister grinned. "Love you more." She replied. It had always been a small greeting between the three of them. Helaine was in another disguise today, so that no one would see "Sansa Stark" leaving the capital with the Tyrells.

Helaine had an illusion in her old room for a day, so that no one would know that she had left and when they did, it would be far too late for them to do anything.Finally letting her sister go, Helaine slowly stepped into the carriage with her grandmother. Loras was going with them to keep up appearances. Helaine watched as they rode through the city, seeing all the different people milling about.

She was finally free to leave and go back home. She couldn't wait to see Robb again. Olenna smiled at seeing her granddaughter so excited. "Do you think that perhaps, our families could make another union? For appearances sake if anything " She said. Helaine shrugged. "I have to talk with Ned and Catelyn about that, but I think that after Joffrey, Sansa would be happy to have someone like Loras." She replied.

Olenna nodded at that, before remembering something. It was just the two of them, so they could talk freely. "Had you ever seen the poison work before?" She asked and Helaine shook her head. "No. I vaguely remember reading about it in Winterfell, but I had never used it before." She replied. Olenna hummed as the carriage drove on. Helaine really could not wait to go home to her husband.

A day or two after they had left, Helaine's disappearance was finally noticed and the city was searched once again. Cersei immediately suspected Margaery and her family to be responsible for it, but she had no proof. As it was, they had to prepare for another royal wedding between Margaery and Tommen, who was a much sweeter boy than Joffrey was. Margaery missed her sister, but at least she was finally free. 

After several weeks, the Tyrells arrived back in Highgarden. Helaine was still with them as she had missed her childhood home. Her old room was still there and she pretty much jumped on her old bed, smelling the familiar scents. Loras had followed her and chuckled at her actions. "Someone's happy to be home." He teased and Helaine smiled at him as she hung upside-down from the edge of the bed. 

"When you spent months sneaking around and having to lie and hide all the time, you'd be happy to finally be yourself again too." She replied. Loras chuckled as he sat down next to her and suddenly started to tickle her, making her shriek in surprise. "Lorrie!" She shouted in-between laughs as her brother tickled her. He finally stopped tickling her and moved up the middle of the bed. Helaine tried to catch her breath, resting her head on his chest. 

Loras smiled at her, carefully stroking her hair. Even with her being a former goddess, she was still his little sister. Helaine slowly fell asleep though his actions. "Love you lots." She muttered and Loras chuckled. "Love you more." He replied as she finally fell asleep. He followed her example after several minutes. Olenna came to check up on them and smiled at the sight of the siblings asleep. She quickly left them alone.

They were woken up for dinner and Olenna laughed again at their matching bedheads, neither of them having felt the need to dress up and she let it go for this once. After dinner, brother and sister spent some time together. It had mostly been Helaine and Margaery spending time together in the capital, so the former goddess decided to show her brother a little love. He laughed wholeheartedly when she put it that way. 

A few days later, Robb was walking through Winterfell, finally back home. He stopped when someone covered his eyes from behind. "Guess who?" A familiar voice said and he smiled. "Talisa, my love. Is that you?" He asked in a teasing tone and he heard a scoff behind him. "Oh, very funny, my darling." Helaine said as Robb turned around and smiled at her, before suddenly pulling her into a hug and spinning her around. She squealed loudly, before laughing and flailing with her legs in the air as she buried her face in his shoulder. 

Robb finally put her down and cupped her face. "I am so glad to have you back with me, me love." He said and she smiled. "Well, guess what? This time, I'm here to stay. Except for brief visits to check up on my family, of course." She told him and he nodded at that, before caressing her cheek and kissing her deeply. She happily returned the gesture, feeling more at ease than she had in the past few months. She was home

At this point, several other people had noticed that Helaine had returned and the minute that Robb let her go, Helaine was tackled by the rest of the Stark children, who were all happy to see her. Helaine chuckled and tried to hug them all at the same time. When they finally let go, someone else stepped forwards: Shae. Helaine hugged her as well, happy to see her new friend safe and sound. 

Tyrion stepped forwards as well and thanked Helaine for saving his life. Helaine smiled at him and nodded, just as Ned and Catelyn walked towards them, having heard about Helaine being back. Ned wrapped the woman up into a bear hug, squeezing her tightly. "Lord Stark, I may be a former goddess, but I need air." Helaine squeaked and Ned quickly put her back down on the ground. Once all the hugging was done, Helaine had one question.

"Where's the Greyjoy?" She asked and everyone's face immediately darkened. "I bet that he's halfway to the Wall right now." Ned muttered and Helaine nodded. "I can only imagine Jon's face when he arrives." She joked and the others lightened up at that. After that, they all say down and listened to Helaine's modified stories to make them friendly for the children.That evening, Ned made a small toast to Helaine, much to her embarrassment. Everyone else happily toasted along with the Stark patriarch.

Once it became late, Robb led his wife to their chambers and closed the door behind them. The second that the door was closed, the couple was in a passionate embrace and kissing each other like their lives depended on it. "I. Missed. You. So. Much." Robb breathed in-between kisses and Helaine laughed as she kept kissing him, showing how much she had missed him, rather than telling. 

Several hours later, they were lying in bed, panting after their activities. "I love you." Helaine whispered and Robb smiled. " I love you too, my darling." He replied, burying his face in her hair and making her chuckle. "Is it true that you killed Joffrey?" Robb asked and there was silence for a couple of seconds. "Yes." His wife finally replied and he hummed. "Arya is going to be disappointed. She wanted to have the honour." He told her casually. 

She laughed at realising that he wasn't angry. "She can have Cersei, if she wants to." She laughed and her husband joined in. Calming down and feeling her husband softly stroke her hair, Helaine closed her eyes as she started to fall asleep. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, telling her that she had forgotten something, but she reasoned that it wasn't important as she fell asleep. 

In King's Landing, the spell keeping Olyvar's mouth shut fell away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we end another part of the story with a fluffy chapter.
> 
> I decided to shine some light on Helaine's relationship with Loras, because I previously focused on Margaery


	29. History lessons and arrests

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"I said, "Darling, surely 4 times is enough, are you trying to set a new record?" And he said, "Well, what is the record? I'm sure we can break it."" Margaery was telling her handmaidens after her wedding night with Tommen. It had been a few weeks, since Helaine had left and things were pretty calm. The other women all laughed at her words as Cersei approached them from behind. Margaery looked up and smiled.

"Mother! Welcome." She said cheerfully, giving the other woman a hug. "Don't you look lovely. Marriage agrees with you." Cersei said. "Can we bring you anything to eat or drink? I wish we had some wine for you. It's a bit early in the day for us." Margaery replied. "No, no. I, I can't stay. I just wanted to let you know if, there is ever anything I can do for you." Cersei stated. Margaery almost smirked at that, before the former queen asked her how she was feeling.

"Oh, I'm Ecstatic. I really am. Exhausted, to be honest, but what can I expect, he is half lion, half stag." Margaery answered and her friends laughed again. She followed this with a reference about how Cersei was getting older and how she might be a grandmother soon. Margaery smiled as she watched the older woman leave. She went to her chambers soon afterwards and jumped at hearing a voice. 

"You know, I don't like Cersei anymore than you do, but that was a bit unnecessary, don't you think?" Helaine asked from where she was lying on the couple's bed, casually reading a book in the meantime. Margaery turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm the queen now. She never stopped her subtle insults. Did you know that she threatened to have someone strangle me in my sleep?" She asked.

Helaine narrowed her eyes. She felt that her sister wasn't telling her everything, but she let it go for now. "I'm going to put that down for later and tell you a little story from a place of my former life called: "Earth."" She said, putting the book away. Margaery frowned, but sat down to listen nonetheless. With a quick snap of her fingers, Helaine made sure that no one would walk in on the small history lesson. 

With another snap, she conjured up a portrait of a woman in royal clothing and Margaery reared back in shock. "She looks like me." She whispered and the likeness was indeed there. "She was Anne Boleyn. She was the second of five wives of one of the kings of England. She was very beautiful, but also very headstrong and not afraid to speak her mind, regardless if it was wanted or not." Helaine started to tell.

"This left her with many enemies among court and she didn't have many friends to support her. After about three years, the king lost his patience with her and she lost her head." She continued, cutting the portrait right at the neck of the woman depicted. Margaery gasped in shock and covered her mouth. Helaine sighed deeply and sat next to her sister, wrapping her arm around her sister. 

"I'm not telling you this to scare you, Mar-Mar, but to warn you. It's dangerous to have enemies at court. Cersei may not be the queen anymore, but she is still your husband's mother and then there's Tywin Lannister. He is the most dangerous out of them all. You just became queen. You have to be careful." She said in a soft tone and Margaery nodded, knowing that she was right. "Did she have any children?" She asked.

"She had a daughter, Elizabeth. She became one of the country's most successful rulers. She was a better heir than the son that her father so desperately wanted." Helaine replied, looking at the ruined portrait and making it vanish. She hugged her big sister tightly, trying to calm her down. "Why are you here?" Margaery asked and Helaine perked up slightly. "Oh, right. I forgot to give you one of these when I left." She replied, conjuring up one of her famous notebooks.

"I have the same. Write in this if you need anything or when there is an emergency. I'll answer as soon as possible. Loras and grandmother both have one too." She told her sister. Margaery looked at the notebook and clutched it to her chest, looking up at her sister with a smile. Helaine smiled as well. "I have to go, before someone notices me here. Love you lots." She said, hugging her and Margaery chuckled as she hugged her sister back. "Love you more." She replied, before finally letting go. Helaine quickly disappeared after that. 

A few weeks later, Loras rode back into the capital. Tommen had asked him to come to the capital and he couldn't refuse his King's command. He dismounted his horse and a group of men were waiting for him. They all had the seven pointed star carved in their foreheads. "Can I help you?" Loras asked, looking at the group in suspicion. One of the men turned to the others. "Seize him." He ordered. 

The men quickly obeyed and grabbed Loras, despite the man's attempts to break free. "Get your hands off me!" He demanded, but they didn't listen. "Ser Loras of House Tyrell, you have broken the laws of Gods and men." The leader stated and Loras glared at him. "You are so doomed when my sister finds out." He hissed as he was dragged off. Their leader simply smirked in reply, not knowing that it wasn't Margaery that Loras was talking about.

As soon as she found out, Margaery stormed towards her husband and slammed her hands on the table. "Why is my brother in a cell?!" She demanded to know. It turned out that the king had no idea and that he had invited Loras on his mother's suggestion. Margaery silently fumed at this, her sister's warning clear in her head. Tommen promised to set him free, only to fail miserably when met with resistance. 

Margaery almost growled in frustration and went to write her grandmother and secretly, her sister. Olenna was there soon enough and although Helaine said that she was busy planning something very big and important in the north, she would be there as soon as possible. Margaery wondered what was so important, but she knew that her sister had her reasons not to immediately storm the capital. 

Even Tywin Lannister was shocked and appalled by this dumb, political move of his daughter. He did his best to reverse it, but even he had no success. He growled in frustration, but was willing to wait things out. After Olenna tried and failed to get Cersei to release Loras, a trial was held to determine if Loras was truly guilty of lying with men or not. The entire Tyrell family knew that he was, but they had never cared.

"You are aware of the rumors concerning you and Renly?" The High Sparrow asked. He was the same man that Helaine had saved weeks before. "I don’t pay attention to rumors." Loras replied shortly. "You were said to be despondent when he died. Witnesses said that you refused to leave his bedside, even as Stannis’ army closed in." The old man stated, looking at the young man intently. 

This went on for a while, until the High Sparrow called Margaery forwards. The young queen also denied the rumours about her brother. "Queen Margaery, in the presence of the gods, do you swear that your brother is innocent of these charges against him, to the best of your knowledge?" The High Sparrow asked and Margaery swore, before she was allowed to sit back down next to her family. With a nod from their "holy leader," the Faith Militant led Olyvar in.

Loras looked shocked. Hadn't Helaine taken care of him? Olyvar told everyone that he and Loras had slept together and that he had been planned to be engaged to "Sansa Stark." Cersei almost smirked at this, realising that she had been right. Olyvar also told them that Margaery knew. At hearing the man describe his birthmark, Loras lost his cool and jumped at him, having to be restrained by the Faith and taken out of the room.

Olenna and Margaery went to help him, but were blocked. "What are you doing? Let us pass." Olenna demanded. "The Faith is satisfied that there is enough evidence to bring a formal trial for Ser Loras... and Queen Margaery." The High Sparrow stated, much to the women's shock. Margaery was soon taken from the room as well, Tommen not doing anything as he didn't want to have any bloodshed. Olenna immediately glared at Cersei, knowing that she was responsible for this and knowing exactly who to tell about the situation. 

In Winterfell and its surroundings, many people jumped in shock and looked up at the roar of pure rage and fury that came from the castle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh.....
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P. S. I couldn't help myself with the history lesson about Anne Boleyn. It was based on "The Tudors," not historical accuracy.


	30. Imprisoned and betrayed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

Sitting in her cell, Margaery took deep breaths to keep herself calm after Cersei had taunted her about Tommen had only her, now that his wife was arrested. Margaery had thrown her stew at her, shouting at her to get out. Cersei had left with an satisfied smirk on her face. Margaery hid her face between her legs as she tried to calm herself down, but Cersei really knew how to push her buttons. 

She growled at hearing footsteps nearby. "I told you to get out, you bitch!" She shouted, not even stopping to realise that she had never heard the door open. "Mar-Mar?" A small voice asked and Margaery snapped her head up to see Helaine standing there. "Helaine! Oh gods. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean you." She said, reaching out to her sister. Helaine immediately sat down next to her.

Margaery hugged her sister tightly, feeling incredibly guilty. "I'm going to get you out of here, Mar-Mar. Both you and Loras. I can make another clone or fake your deaths. I don't care." Helaine said, her mind going a mile per minute. Margaery couldn't stop her chuckle. "How are you going to do that?" She asked and Helaine shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll find a way." She vowed, trying to think of a plan.

Margaery chuckled, before getting serious. "I don't care what you do, as long as you get Loras out of here." She said. Helaine tried to protest, but Margaery didn't let her. "He's the most in danger. Promise that you'll get him out of here." She said. Helaine looked down. "But you're in danger too." She protested and in that moment, Margaery didn't see the powerful goddess, but her scared little sister needing comfort like she always had when she was younger and had a nightmare. She supposed that this entire situation was a nightmare. 

"I'll be fine. Just  promise that you'll get Loras to safety." Margaery finally said and Helaine sighed. "Alright. I promise. "She muttered. Margaery smiled and kissed her sister's temple in gratitude. They sat like that for a while, before Helaine heard footsteps incoming. "Someone's coming. I have to go. Love you lots." She whispered, squeezing Margaery tightly, before letting go. "Love you more." Margaery whispered, before her sister disappeared.

Knowing that her brother would be safe, gave Margaery enough strength to keep on through the lectures and readings. Several weeks later, she was led before the High Sparrow, who told her a story that was similar to a story that one of the septas had read _at_ her, rather than _to_ her. If I were to let you leave right now, where would you go? What would you seek out?" The old man asked. "I’d go to my brother, my husband, my family." Margaery replied. 

Humming in thought, the High Sparrow led her to another cell and showed her in. Walking inside, Margaery felt her heart stop at seeing that Loras was still imprisoned. It had been several weeks since Helaine's visit. That was more than enough time to get him out of there. Had she failed to come up with a plan? Margaery refused to believe that. Her sister was far too clever to fail. 

Being left alone, she quickly kneeled down next to her brother, her eyes widening at seeing the broken look in her eyes. Loras begged her to make them stop, saying that he wasn't strong enough to continue on like this. Margaery protested that he was strong and that he was the future of their family and house. "They want me to help you. They want me told help tear you down. That’s why he’s letting me see you, I know it is. And if either of us give in to what they want, then they win." She whispered  
  
"Let them win. I don't care about that! Just make them stop." Loras begged her and she quickly hugged him, promising to do so. Being returned to her own cell, she felt sick at having seen her brother's state. She slid down to the ground as she tried to think of her next move. She had to get Loras out of here and fast. One thought kept coming back to haunt her mind: ' _where was Helaine?'_

Having thought of a plan, she slowly started to manipulate the High Sparrow into letting her see Tommen. She talked with the boy king, feeling slightly guilty at dismissing her good deeds with the poor as that had been her favourite thing to do with Helaine. She managed to sway Tommen to side with the faith, just in time for her to prevent her Walk of Atonement. She really didn't feel like walking through the streets naked. 

A while later, Margaery was standing on the steps of the great Sept while the High Sparrow gave a big and grand speech about how she had brought dishonour to herself, her king and her family. She was completely ready to see a dagger fly out of nowhere and kill the old man, as Helaine would not let someone talk about her the way that the High Sparrow did, but no such thing happened.

What did happen, was the Tyrell army marching through the streets towards the Sept. They were led by lord Mace and Jamie Lannister. Even Olenna had come to see this. Margaery used this opportunity to scan the crowd to see if her sister was in disguise, but to no such luck. That's when Tommen walked out of the building and the High Sparrow announced a tight alliance between the crown and the faith, making the crowd cheer.

The minute that she was back in her old rooms, Margaery got out of her old clothes and went to take a bath. Getting dressed in a new dress and dismissing her maids, she got her notebook from where she had hidden it and sat down behind the desk with it. She took a deep breath, before starting to write. She hoped that her sister had a really good explanation for her sudden disappearance.

_"Helaine! You promised to get Loras out of that place!"_

_"Our brother is almost broken because of their actions! Do you not care about that?!"_

_"You promised to get him to safety and he's still in danger!"_

_"Helaine, in the name of the gods, answer me! "_

_"Helaine!!!"_

Giving up on getting an answer, Margaery threw her notebook away and hid her face in her hands as she started to cry. Her brother was still in prison, her father and grandmother believed that she had betrayed her family and her sister had seemingly abandoned them, even if a part of her refused to believe that. Perhaps, this was part of her plan. If that was the case, Margaery didn't understand why their brother had to suffer. She took deep breaths as she tried to compose herself.

Helaine had been acting weird, ever since she returned home. She wondered what was going on in the north. Taking a deep breath, she got ready to face the public again. In another part of the castle, Cersei was planning. Margaery's arrest had gotten her out of the way for a little while, but she wanted the bitch to be gone completely. An idea suddenly formed into her mind and she smirked. Yes, that would do quite nicely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	31. Winterfell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"As you can see, my lords: only fire and dragonglass can destroy the white walkers." Maester Luwin said as he pointed to a passage from a very old book that he had found. Robb, Ned and Edmure were all listening intently. "Dragonglass isn't exactly easy to come by." Robb muttered to the other men. Ned thought deeply. Even with them having retreated from the war, their troubles were far from over. 

Stannis was still trying to get the throne and sent ravens almost every day to ask them for aid, despite the northerners focusing on a bigger problem. "There is still dragonglass on Dragonstone, which belongs to lord Stannis. It seems that we need to contact him after all." Ned said. "Stannis never believed in The Others existence and even if he did and came to help us, we would still be hopelessly outnumbered, even with Helaine's help." Edmure spoke up. 

Ned sighed at that, knowing that his brother-in-law was right. "Robb, did Helaine have any friends or family that could possibly help us?" He asked and his son thought for a second. "She had a father and three brothers, but they were all locked away in different places. There was Sleipnir, Fenrir and another brother, whose name I'm not even going to try to pronounce. Helaine said that they were all different in their own kind of way, but she didn't say how." He replied.

Edmure and Ned nodded at this, before Robb continued. "And even if they weren't locked away, they still would be on a completely different world with no way for us to get them here." He said and the other men sighed in disappointment. "Doesn't Helaine know a way?" Edmure asked and Robb shrugged. "I don't know. If it had been up to her, she wouldn't even have gotten her memories back in the first place." He replied a bit shortly.

Ned put a hand on his son's arm. Robb had dark bags under his eyes and he was getting more irritated with the day. This situation following the situation with the Lannisters really wasn't doing his son any good. It didn't help that Helaine had suddenly disappeared a few weeks ago after loudly screaming in rage at something and they hadn't heard from her since. Robb was worrying himself sick and it showed. 

The lord of Winterfell turned to Maester Luwin. "Send a raven to lord Stannis, asking him to meet with us." He ordered. The old man nodded and left. After that, Ned dismissed his son and brother-in-law, telling Robb to go to bed. Robb sighed, but eventually listened. He laid down in bed and tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. The bed was far too big and cold. He had no idea how he had managed it during the war. 

Giving up on sleep, he dressed again and started to wander around Winterfell. He smiled at one of their guests and the man smiled back, before raising an eyebrow. Robb shook his head and the man looked down, before nodding. Continuing on, Robb smiled at seeing Bran finally get the training that he wanted. After almost getting killed, he rarely climbed the walls anymore and focused on his lessons instead. 

Robb's smile dropped as he remembered that it was thanks to Helaine that his brother was still alive with nothing more than a bad memory to remember it by. Walking past them and into the Godswood, Robb sat down in front of the heart tree, needing to think. Everything heard been going alright, until Helaine had gotten a message from her grandmother and had let out a scream of pure rage, before disappearing without another word. No one knew where she had gone to and they couldn't contact lady Olenna as she was in the capital.

Robb sighed, before hearing some twigs snapping behind him. Looking up and around, he jumped up and pulled his sword at seeing a strange man walk from behind the trees. "Who are you? How did you get here?" Robb demanded, looking the man over. He was at least a head taller than him and his build was a lot more sturdy. He had a scar running down his jaw. He was wearing wolf pelts as black as his hair and his green eyes shimmered.

"I could ask you the same, boy." The stranger replied, his voice extremely rough. Grey Wind had apparently sensed that Robb was in danger as he ran into the wood and stood in front of him, growling menacingly. The man stared the wolf down and after several seconds, Grey Wind stopped growling and lied down, rolling onto his back in submission with a small whine. Robb stared at his direwolf in shock, before taking a step back as the man stepped forwards. 

"I'm looking for lady Helaine. I'm an old friend of hers." The man said and Robb narrowed his eyes. "She's not here." He growled in reply. He was speaking the truth, but he would've said the same if Helaine had actually been there. The man looked at him with narrowed eyes, before seemingly accepting what Robb had said. "That's a shame. I would've loved to catch up with her." He muttered, looking Robb up-and-down.

"Do you know her?" He asked and Robb simply glared at him. The man's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait.... don't tell me that little Helaine has gotten married!" He exclaimed and Robb frowned. Who was this man and how did he know Helaine? This was when Ned walked in, having heard about Robb walking into the godswood. His eyes widened at seeing the stranger and he pulled his own sword, striding forwards to stand next to his son.

"Who are you?" He demanded and Robb glanced at his father. "If we were to believe him, he's a friend of Helaine." He answered, keeping his eyes on the stranger. Seeing both father and son pointing their weapons at him, the man sighed and lifted his hands in a show of surrender. "I come in peace. Lock me up, if it makes you feel better on the condition that Helaine will be allowed to see me, once she returns." He said. 

Sharing a look, Ned and Robb grabbed the man and led them to the dungeons. Their new "guest" got a lot of strange looks as they walked by and put them in the same cells as Theon had been. "Don't get too comfortable." Robb muttered as he started to walk away. The man hummed. "Compared to my previous lodgings, this is almost a palace, so don't mind if I do." He replied. Robb gave him a look, before walking out.

Walking back into Ned's study, Robb had to tell his father everything that had happened and that had been said between the two of them. "Do you think that he's a wildling?" Ned asked and Robb shook his head. "I don't think so. There's something about him that's different. He also scared Grey Wind by just looking at him." He replied. Father and son shared a look, both wondering who their new "guest" was. Having no answers, Robb went to dinner and then to bed.

Lying down, he took a deep breath. It seemed that the mysteries were just continuing to pop up. He sighed as his arm hit the open space where Helaine was supposed to be. He missed her and was worried about her. He hoped that she was alright, wherever she was. With that thought, he finally fell asleep. In the cells the man looked up at the night sky, via a high window. "See you soon, "Helaine."" He muttered to himself with a grin, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter to see what Robb's been up to.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	32. An explosive trial

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

With Margaery being "free" from sin, she was free to go as she pleased, even though she did come back to the Sept regularly. The High Sparrow came by while she was reading a book and they quoted one of the verses together, much to the old man's pride. "You learn quickly. There are some who know every verse of the sacred text, but don’t have a drop of the Mother’s mercy in their blood and savages who can’t read at all who understand the Father’s wisdom." He said. 

"For years I pretended to love the poor, the afflicted. I had pity for them, but I never loved them. They disgusted me." Margaery said, feeling another stab of guilt and betrayal in her heart. Helaine still hadn't answered and Margaery had a feeling that she wouldn't. A small part worried if she was dead, but she refused to believe that. Helaine was strong. She wouldn't just die without putting up a fight 

"The poor disgust us because they are us, shorn of our illusions. They show us what we’d look like without our fine clothes. How’d we smell without perfume." The High Sparrow said, accidentally breaking Margaery out of her thoughts. Switching to another subject, the old man gently scolded Margaery for not joining her husband in the marriage bed since they had been reunited.

"You have a duty, Your Grace. To your husband, your king, your country, to the gods themselves." He said and Margaery was silent for a second. "It’s just...the desires that once drove me no longer do." She said, keeping silent about the fact that she had been far too stressed and worried about her brother and sister to even think about sleeping with Tommen. She just wanted things to go back to the way that they used to be, but was smart enough to know that they wouldn't. 

"Congress does not require desire on the woman’s part, only patience. The king must have an heir if we are to continue our good work." The High Sparrow said, before switching the subject again, this time to Olenna. "The Queen of Thorns is a remarkable woman, a strong woman, and an unrepentant sinner. You must teach her the new way as she taught you and your sister the old. Or I fear for her safety, body and soul." He said, a thinly veiled threat in his voice. 

Margaery invited her grandmother for a talk with one of the septas watching over them, much to her grandmother's frustration. "Does it move or talk? I want to speak with you alone." She said, sighing in frustration when Margaery defended the other woman. She tried to get some privacy, but the septa simply followed them. "You’re not in your sanctuary now, my dear. All I have to do is whistle and my men will stroll in here and bash you about..." Olenna started. 

Margaery tried to protest, but her grandmother didn't listen. " ...until I tell them to stop. If I tell them to stop. You could use a good bashing." She finished, before focusing on her granddaughter. "You marched against the High Sparrow, against the Faith." Margaery said, despite her grandmother protesting that they had marched for her and Loras. "The gods could have punished you and Father, but they didn’t. They showed mercy." She continued. 

"And what about your brother? What mercy did they show him?" Olenna asked sarcastically. "Loras’s only hope is to confess his crimes and repent. If he does, the Faith will allow him to return to Highgarden. He’ll have to renounce his name and title..." Margaery started, quietly ignoring her grandmother's exclamation of "Have you lost your mind?" "...and live his life as a penitent." She continued. 

Olenna protested that Loras was the heir of the family, before taking on another approach "What about your sister? What does your new, precious religion say about her?" Olenna asked. "Helaine is married to a traitor to the crown and I haven't seen her in a long time. She could've annulled it, but she didn't She broke her promise to always stand on our side and she has to face the consequences of that." Margaery replied, secretly telling her grandmother of Helaine's betrayal.

Olenna narrowed her eyes at this, not wanting to believe that her youngest granddaughter had abandoned her siblings just like that. "You will leave for Highgarden today. There is no law that says you must stay here." She stated, but Margaery protested that she was the queen and that it was her duty to stay with her husband, before trying to convince her grandmother to leave the city instead.

Olenna refused at first, but Margaery insisted as she secretly slipped a piece of paper in her grandmother's hands. Olenna finally agreed and they hugged each other tightly. Margaery let her mask slip for just a second, not knowing when she would see her grandmother again. Pulling back with her mask on again, she watched her grandmother leave. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about her brother's trial. 

Several days later, it was time for Loras's trial. Dozens of lords and ladies gathered in the Great Sept. Many of them never liked the Tyrells and were ready to see them knocked down a peg. Margaery and her father were there too. When everyone was ready, Loras was led in. His hair was shorn short and he looked weak. He was forced to stand in the morale of a circle of septons, including the High Sparrow. "Ser Loras Tyrell. Are you prepared to stand trial and profess your guilt or innocence before the Seven?" The old man asked.

"There’ll be no need for a trial. I confess before the Seven and freely admit to my crimes." Loras answered in a monotone voice. The High Sparrow asked which crimes, to which Loras that he meant all of them. "I have laid with another man, one of the usurpers. I have lied to everyone, including my family and I have betrayed their morals." The young man said, his voice clearly shaking. 

"I perjured myself before the gods. I am guilty of depravity… dishonesty, blasphemy, profligacy, and arrogance. I see that now. I humble myself before the Seven and accept whatever punishment the gods deem just." He continued. The High Sparrow turned to the people. "The gods’ judgment is fierce, but also fair. The Warrior punishes those who believe themselves beyond the reach of justice. But the Mother shows her mercy to those who kneel before her." He said. 

Loras slowly kneeled on the ground. "I take full responsibility for my many sins and unburden myself of my desires. My only remaining wish is to devote my life to the Seven. May I be a living example of their grace for others to witness." He said, taking shaky breaths in fear as the High Sparrow asked him if he knew what this meant for him. He nodded in answer, straightening his shoulders. 

"I will abandon the Tyrell name and all that goes with it. I will renounce my lordship and my claims on Highgarden. I will never marry in the future and I will never father children." Loras said solemnly as he slowly started to cry. After asking Loras if he would pledge his life to the faith and Loras replying in the affirmative, the old man nodded and two Sparrows grabbed the younger man by his arms as a third one began to carve the symbol of the Faith into his forehead with a knife.

Lord Mace tried to protest, but Margaery stopped him. Loras took deep breaths and winced in pain, but his eyes were shining with determination. Once the Sparrows were done, Loras was forced to stand to the side, his head down and his forehead bleeding heavily. Margaery stepped towards the High Sparrow and Mace walked closer to his son. "You mutilated him. You gave me your word." Margaery whispered.

"I’ve kept my word. Once the queen mother’s trial is concluded, Brother Loras is free to leave." The old man replied. After asking where Cersei was and finding out that she was still in the castle, the High Sparrow ordered some of his followers to go and get her. They were forced to wait, but something wasn't right. Looking around, Margaery suddenly realised that almost all of Cersei's enemies were there. Only the Dornish were missing as Oberyn had long since returned to his homeland.

Realising that they were in danger, Margaery walked back to the High Sparrow and told him that something was wrong since both Cersei and Tommen weren't there. "If the accused is not here, she will be tried regardless. We cannot escape the justice of the gods--" The old man said, before she interrupted him. "Forget about the bloody gods and listen to what I’m telling you." She ordered

"Cersei understands the consequences of her absence and she is absent anyway, which means she does not intend to suffer those consequences. The trial can wait. We all need to leave." She insisted. The High Sparrow scoffed at her words and shook his head, clearly underestimating Cersei. "We all need to leave now!" Margaery ordered the crowd, before quickly walking to her brother. 

Her father did the same and both of them gently grabbed Loras. Walking towards the stairs, they were blocked by the Sparrows, despite Margaery ordering them to let them through multiple times. Loras clutched both her and their father tightly, taking deep breaths. The Sparrows were also stopping people from leaving. This resulted into a mass panic as everyone tried to leave the Sept 

Failing to get through and realising that they were doomed, Margaery held her brother close as she glared at the High Sparrow. This was all his fault and now, they were facing the consequences. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her brother. "Love you lots." She whispered. "Love you more." Loras replied as their father held them both close. There was nothing for a second, before the whole building exploded into green fire, completely destroying it.

From the Red Keep, Cersei smirked as she watched the destruction. Her plan had succeeded and the Tyrell bitch was finally gone for good. In another part of the castle, Tywin Lannister ran into his grandson's room and barely managed to stop him from committing suicide. The young king was heartbroken and the older man immediately ordered the guards to arrest Cersei, no matter the fact that she was his daughter. She had gone too far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cersei has done it now...
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	33. Finally free

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A young man was running through Winterfell at a high pace, barely stopping to apologise to the people that he bumped into as he rushed to his brother-in-law's room. Finally arriving, he hastily knocked on the door and was allowed inside. "Loras? What's wrong?" Robb asked as the heir to Highgarden took deep breaths to regain oxygen. "What's wrong is that we have been utter and complete idiots." He replied. 

Robb frowned in confusion, so Loras continued. "It has been several weeks since Helaine freed me, but we haven't heard anything about my escape. First, I was thinking that Cersei didn't want it to be known, but then I realised that maybe, she doesn't know either." He said. Robb frowned again. "How would she not know? An empty cell isn't exactly hard to miss." He replied, still not fully getting it. 

"Not if a certain someone took my place." Loras said. Robb silently repeated those words, before the penny dropped and his eyes widened. "You don't think that-" He started, before a small popping sound interrupted him and three people appeared in the room: a second Loras with his hair shorn and a bleeding forehead, who was holding an unconscious Margaery and Mace. "Robb, Lorrie. A little help here please." The second Loras said in a high and familiar voice.

Robb and Loras rushed forwards and helped put the two unconscious people in Robb and Helaine's bed. The heir to Winterfell immediately turned to the second Loras, who shimmered for a second, before turning into Helaine and sank onto a chair in complete exhaustion. Her head was still bleeding, however. Robb slowly kneeled in front of her, while Loras checked on Margaery and Mace.

"What happened?" Robb whispered, looking in horror at his wife's state. Despite the pain, Helaine gave him a tiny smile. "I dedicated myself to the faith.... for about ten minutes." She said, trying to keep it light. Robb's expression didn't change and he walked into the bathing chambers, only to come back out of it a few minutes later with a bucket of warm water and a cloth. He kneeled down again and gently started to wash the blood of his wife's face.

"Robb, I can handle this myself." Helaine protested and Robb gave her an unamused look. "I don't care that you can handle this. I don't care that you're a goddess. I don't care that you've probably been through worse. You're my wife and you're absolutely exhausted. I've been worrying myself sick about you over the past several weeks. Let me take care of you, like a proper husband should." He said sternly. Helaine stared at him for a few seconds, before meekly looking down and grabbing his free hand. 

Robb smiled at his wife and continued. When he slowly started to clean the symbol on Helaine's forehead, she flinched and breathed in sharply, squeezing his hand in pain. Robb winced in sympathy and anger, cursing the people who had done this to his wife, even if they had thought that it had been Loras. While he was cleaning, Helaine told the both of them what had happened to her while she had been masquerading as Loras. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robb asked and Helaine smiled, before wincing again. "Because I knew that you would try to stop me." She replied. Robb raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, I wonder why." He said sarcastically. With a dry smile, Helaine continued. She had just finished talking, when Margaery woke up with a gasp, immediately asking after Loras. "I'm here, sister. I'm here." Loras quickly said, leaning over her. 

Margaery frowned in confusion at seeing her brother's hair. "Loras? When did your hair grow back?" She asked as Loras slowly helped her sit up. The young man chuckled. "It was never cut." He replied, glancing at Helaine. His older sister followed his glance and saw Helaine sitting there with her forehead still being tended to. The younger woman meekly waved at them. Realisation hit Margaery like a ton of bricks and she felt sick. 

She had accused Helaine of betraying them, while the woman had actually protected them. "Oh gods, Helaine. I'm so sorry. I thought that you had abandoned us. Please forgive me." She begged and Helaine smiled. "There's nothing to forgive, Mar-Mar. But you really should've known that I wouldn't abandon you just like that." She said with a soft smile as Robb finally finished cleaning her wound and everyone could see the symbol clearly now. 

If Robb threw the red coloured water away with more force than necessary, then who could blame him. "How are we here?" Margaery asked as Robb returned and sat down on the arm of Helaine's chair and wrapping an arm around her. Helaine used a tiny bit of her magic to make the symbol disappear, before finally sagging against her husband's side. Robb looked down at her in worry, but she smiled at him

"A moment before everything exploded, I threw up a shield around the three of us and teleported us out of there." She explained, before realising something. "Oh gods. Someone needs to tell grandmother." She whispered, going to stand up. Robb gently pushed her down again. "You can do that tomorrow." He said strictly. Helaine gave him a look. "I was only going to get my notebook." She said dryly.

Robb walked towards the desk and got a notebook with a picture of a branch with thorns surrounded by a crown and gave it to her on the condition that she would only write one sentence in it. Helaine quickly scribbled "we're all safe" in it and put it away again. This was when Mace woke up and was told of the full situation as he hadn't known that Helaine was a former goddess. He stared at her for a few seconds, before smiling.

"It seems that we really were blessed with you, my little flower." He said and Helaine immediately beamed at him in relief. It was going to take some getting used to, but she was still his daughter. Seeing Helaine about to pass out, the three visiting Tyrells quickly left the room and went to some guest rooms instead. Several people were surprised to see Margaery and Mace, but they simply had to say Helaine's name and they would understand. 

Back in their rooms, Robb helped Helaine into a warm bath. He had only cleaned her face and she was still dressed in the prison rags. Helaine sagged into the warm water, only her nose and above peeking out. Her hair actually had been cut, but she would magically regrow it again once she was back to her strength. For once in several weeks, she let go of control and let Robb take care of her as he washed away all the dirt and grime.

Getting her out of the bath and into bed, Helaine snuggled close to her husband, finally relaxed. Robb smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "No more surprises?" He asked and Helaine smiled up at him. "No more surprises." She promised, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Everyone that she cared about were finally safe and she could relax slightly at knowing this. 

The next day, the Tyrells visited their youngest member again. "What about the vows you took? Are they still relevant?" Margaery asked. Helaine shrugged. "Except for the two of you, everyone who heard my vows is dead. Besides, I never really lied during my trial. I have laid with a man: Robb. I have very little claim on Highgarden, which I gave up. I will never marry in the future as I'm already married and I will never father children as I don't have the right parts for it." She replied. 

Everyone chuckled at that, before Margaery sobered up. "Oh gods. So many people died because of that witch." She said in shock and Helaine looked down. "Every war has its innocents." She stated solemnly and everyone was silent for a moment to remember the ones who had died in the explosions... except for the High Sparrow and his followers. Helaine leaned against her husband, feeling slight guilt about not being able to stop it. 

Robb looked down at her. "It's not your fault, my love." He whispered. Margaery leaned forwards and grabbed her sister's hand. "You did the best you could. You protected us and saved us. That's enough." She said softly. Helaine smiled at the two of them, before closing her eyes, still feeling tired. The others quickly left her to rest. Robb looked down at her. Stannis would arrive soon and they would try to reach a compromise. Thinking of Stannis reminded him of something else that he had to do.

Once Helaine was strong enough, he led her down to the cells. He had already told her about the mysterious visitor and Helaine was very curious to know who he was. Walking towards the right cell with Ned, Mace and Loras, Robb and Helaine stopped at the cell. Helaine simply stared at the sleeping man inside. "How did you get here?!" She shouted, startling everyone and waking the sleeping man. 

Rubbing his face, the man glanced at Helaine. "Norns, Hela. Didn't you see that I was sleeping?" He asked, his voice even more rough. Helaine glared at him. "How did you get here?" She asked once again. "The queen sent me. Said that you would need help." He replied. Helaine frowned. "How did you get here as a fully grown man, while I was turned into a baby?" She asked again.

The man shrugged, not knowing why either. "Don't ask me. I was never good with magic and you know that. That was your and father's forte." He replied and Helaine hummed at that, knowing that he was right. The others looked between the two of them. "Do you know each other?" Loras finally asked. Helaine turned to him and nodded with a smile, before looking back at the man in the cell.

"He's my older brother: Fenrir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you had probably already figured out who the new guest was, but here you go. 
> 
> The Tyrells are all safe and sound.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	34. Into the lion's den

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Tywin Lannister was writing some papers, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called. The door opened and a woman with long, black hair and green eyes walked in. "My lord." She greeted politely. Tywin frowned at her. "Who are you?" He asked. The woman smirked. "Helaine Stark. Formerly known as Helaine Tyrell." She replied and Tywin sat up at that, his interest peaked. 

"Is that so? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call my guards and arrest you, giving us another hostage." He threatened standing up and walking towards him. Helaine gave him an unamused look, before teleporting into his chair and startling him as he whirled around. "Because I would be out and back home in a matter of seconds." She replied, putting her feet on the desk. She was wearing leather pants, so it wasn't a problem.

Tywin looked at her, clearly trying to figure her out. "What are you?" He asked. Helaine pointed at him with his own quill. "Now, we're getting to the fun questions." She stated, standing back up and reverting back to how she once looked like. Tywin widened his eyes in shock and Helaine smirked. "I am Hela. Loki's eldest and only daughter. Former queen of helheim and goddess of death, not that those titles mean anything here." She said casually. 

Tywin narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked. "To talk about several subjects, including the pesky war from the past few years that won't mean anything anyway if we don't act fast." Helaine answered as her rotten half looked healthy again. Her mischievous smirk faded as she got down to business. Tywin slowly walked closer. "What do you mean?" He asked again. It seemed that he was just asking questions.

Helaine simply snapped her fingers and the office around them disappeared to be replaced by snow. Tywin looked around as the illusions of wights and white walkers surrounded them, slowly marching south. The illusion disappeared and the office returned. "I have been dreaming about them ever since I flowered. I didn't know what those dreams meant at first, but now I do." Helaine said solemnly.

"The others." Tywin said and Helaine nodded. "They're coming and they will turn the entire land into eternal winter if we'd don't stop them. Look, I don't like you and you don't like me and my family, but if we don't stop this, we are all going to die and I didn't just get my sister and father out of an exploding Sept, only for them to die in a worse manner." She muttered, glaring at a random spot on the desk. 

She was not going to let those monsters get close to her family if she could help it. Tywin sat down across from her. "What do you suppose I do?" He asked, getting down to business. Helaine looked at him. "We need all the help that we can get. Even from you. There's no way that the Vale is going to help under the rule of lady Catelyn's sister, nor the Iron Islands. We will need your armies" She said.

"What's in it for me?" Tywin asked and Helaine made a thoughtful face. "I heard that the crown was quite in debt." She heard and seeing the man stiffen, she smirked at knowing that she was right. "Help us fight those monsters and if we survive and if you leave us alone afterwards, I'll make those debts disappear." She promised. Tywin was still sceptical. "How do I know that you won't secretly steal the throne if we survive?" He asked.

Helaine sighed. "Honestly, if I had it my way: I wouldn't even be here as I probably wouldn't remember who I truly was. I just want a normal life after everything. It is because of your twins that I got my memories back. It was your daughter and grandson, who tried to kill my father-in-law, started the war and forced me to disguise myself as Sansa for months on end. Speaking of which..." She said, suddenly remembering something. "Ow!" Tywin exclaimed as Helaine teleported in front of him and punched him in the face

"That was for almost killing my husband with lord Frey." She said, giving him a small glare. "So you just hit me?!" Tywin asked angrily, standing up. Helaine looked at him, unimpressed. "I cut Walder Frey's head off with one fell swoop and once I'm gone from here, I will do something terrible to the whore who betrayed my brother, despite my clear warning not to do that. You should be glad that I only punched you." She said in a very calm voice. 

Her warning was clear, however: "don't make me more angry." Tywin took a deep breath, before backing down for the first time in a long time. "I assume that you're the one responsible for  the disappearance of my abomination of a son." He said and Helaine bowed to him with a smile. "He was pretty much the only one who was kind to me, while I was disguised as Sansa. The least that I could do was save his life." She replied. 

Tywin looked at her as he fully realised what she had been saying. Sansa had never been a hostage. It had been Helaine almost the entire time. "Ned Stark is still alive." He stated, remembering Helaine saying that Joffrey had _tried_ to kill him. Helaine smirked at him. "I was wondering if you would pick up on that." She said, sitting down in the desk itself and crossing her arms as she looked at him

"Do you accept my deal or not?" She finally asked after a few seconds of silence. Tywin looked at her, clearly weighing his options. "I will think about it." He finally said. Helaine hummed at that. "Don't think too long. The Others won't wait for anyone." She warned, giving him a small paper with instructions, before disappearing. In a former brothel, Olyvar was roughly woken up by a knife making a small cut into his thigh. 

He shot up, only to pale at the face right in front of him. "I warned you, but you naughty boy wouldn't listen and now, you're going to pay the price." The woman said in a sing-song voice. Olyvar tried to plead with her, but she ignored him. His pleas quickly turned into screams, before finally dying off. The next morning, a prostitute found his body in bed with his intestines and testicles strewn out around him and the word "traitor" carved into his forehead. 

Landing back in Winterfell, late at night, Helaine quickly went to her chambers. She smiled at seeing Robb asleep in a chair, clearly having wanted to wait for her. She walked towards him and leaned down, gently kissing him awake. Robb groaned as he woke up, but smiled at seeing her. "Hello, my darling. When did you get back?" He asked. He knew that she had been gone to try and find allies, but he didn't know who she had asked.

She smiled at him. "Just now, my life. Let's go to bed." She whispered. He smiled at her new nickname for him. She had started to call him "her life" ever since she had returned. She told him that she loved him more than life itself and that she wouldn't want to live without him, immediately criticising herself for sounding so sappy after that. He had laughed and kissed her, shutting her up. They went to bed and quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Two days later, the whole Stark- Tyrell family ate breakfast together and that included a relieved Olenna, whom Helaine had picked up at Highgarden as soon as she had been able to and a freed Fenrir. Bran, Arya and Rickon tried to figure out what his speciality was and asked him dozens of questions after each other. Helaine could see that her brother was genuinely enjoying himself answering those questions. Margaery also asked him several questions, before Maester Luwin came in with a certain letter for Helaine.

The woman read it and smiled. "What is it, my darling?" Robb asked. "Remember that potential ally, whom I visited a few days ago? He has agreed to help." Helaine said happily. "That's great, but who is this ally?" Ned asked, taking a sip from his wine. Helaine gave him a smirk. "Tywin Lannister." She answered. The sight of Ned, Robb, Mace and Olenna spitting out their wine in shock, would always be one of Helaine's favourite memories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be very honest with you right now: I have no idea what to do with Dany. I never really liked her and season 8 really didn't help. I actually managed to keep her out of my other GOT story, but I have no idea what to do with her in this story :/. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	35. Three enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Stannis Baratheon had arrived in Winterfell with his army and Helaine had shown him the same thing that she had shown Tywin. While the lord was incredibly sceptical and increasingly suspicious over Helaine's powers, he realised that they were serious. Olenna had already summoned the armies of The Reach and they were on their way north. Their region had one of the largest, if not the largest army in Westeros, so Helaine wasn't worried.

She was worried about the fact that Tywin was coming too with his army, knowing that he and Stannis hated each other. However, they really needed every help that they could get. Cersei was in prison and Tommen was temporarily unable to rule in his grief, so Tywin also had command over the royal army. She was very straightforward with Stannis at telling him what they needed and who was coming. 

"You mean to tell me that I have to work together with that bastard?!" Stannis asked incensed. "Yes, because if you don't: we'll all die." Helaine replied bluntly. Stannis sighed deeply, before reluctantly agreeing with it. While he and his entourage stayed in Winterfell, Helaine met someone who she really didn't like: Melisandre. The red priestess seemed innocent, but if Helaine heard one more preach about the so-called "great" Lord of Light, she was going to set something on fire herself. 

She had also seen her memories and realised that she and Stannis were the ones, who had killed Renly. While Margaery hadn't exactly been close to the guy, Loras had been and he was still heartbroken over his death. Helaine bit her lip and decided not to do anything yet. They needed Stannis and the dragonglass. She made a mental note to keep Loras as far from the red haired woman and Stannis as possible.

That wasn't exactly hard to do as Loras avoided Stannis as much as possible, correctly blaming him for his lover's death. Both Helaine and Margaery did their best to keep the two men apart. It was already a stressful situation and Helaine knew that it was going to be worse once Tywin arrived. She sighed and rubbed her temple to fight the upcoming headache that she felt growing.

Fenrir sensed her distress and went to get Robb. He took one look at her and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her to their chambers under half-hearted protests. Robb put her down on their bed and simply embraced her tightly. She had done her best to look after everyone in the past few days, but now it was time that someone took care of her. Helaine sighed and sagged against her husband's chest.

"I'm so tired, Robb and we haven't even fought yet." She whispered. Robb kissed the top of her head, before resting his chin there. "I know, my darling. You're so very strong and I love you so much. However, even strong goddesses need their rest." He said, stroking her hair. Helaine smiled and closed her eyes as she listened to her husband's heartbeat. After a few minutes, Robb helped her undress and got her into a warm bath

He was content to stay out of it himself, but at his wife's urging, he undressed and got in as well, sitting behind her. Helaine leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes with her face towards the ceiling. Robb smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose, making her laugh. They finally got out of the bath and into bed. Helaine smiled as she rested her head on his chest and felt him stroking her hair, until she finally fell asleep. 

Several weeks later, Tywin finally arrived with his army and the tension grew. Tyrion and Shae quickly made themselves scarce after that. Helaine had suggested teleporting them to Highgarden, so that they could look after the castle and be safe, but Tyrion had wanted to help and Shae refused to leave without him. Helaine had smiled at that, admiring their loyalty to each other.

Even though he was here to help, Robb was incredibly suspicious of him and rightfully so as the lord had planned to kill him and his mother. He didn't want to leave his Helaine behind and hated the fact that it had almost happened thanks to Tywin. Helaine sensed his anger and squeezed his hand. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, before resting his own against hers for several seconds.

The day after Tywin arrived, he, Ned and Stannis met together in Ned's study. Helaine was there as well to keep them from fighting each other and if necessary, remind them why they were there. The atmosphere in the room was tense as the three enemies sat together to discuss what to do next. It went as well as you could expect. Stannis demanded the throne and Tywin refused to give it to him, resulting in a shouting match. 

Ned and Helaine just kept quiet for a while as the two men bickered, before the latter made herself look like a White Walker for a second and let out an inhuman screech. Tywin and Stannis quickly quieted down at that. "If we could discuss this like grown ups, instead of two children fighting over a toy, that would be great." Helaine said sarcastically as she turned back to herself again. 

Tywin and Stannis finally settled down and the true conversation could start. Thanks to Maester Luwin, they knew that only fire and dragonglass could destroy the Weights and White Walkers. Almost all of Stannis his soldiers were at Winterfell, but he agreed to sent a group to get it. As the conversation ended, both Stannis and tywin got out of the room as fast as thei could. "That went as well as expected." Ned muttered and Helaine made a face. 

Walking through the courtyard, Helaine widened her eyes as a woman almost attacked her with a knife. "Blasphemer! The Lord will judge your soul!" The woman shouted, sounding as mad as she looked. Loras and Robb, who had been close by, quickly rushed forwards and restrained the woman. It turned out to be Stannis's wife, who had heard about Helaine being a former goddess and decided to send the "false" goddess back to where she came from. 

The religious woman shouted how Helaine was going to bring doom and monsters upon them all and everyone who knew Helaine just rolled their eyes at her words. Stannis took his wife away, cheeks red in embarrassment. Robb immediately checked up on his wife and she simply chuckled. "I'm alright, my life. She didn't hurt me." She reassured him and he sighed in relief, before hugging her.

Several days went by and Helaine actually found herself getting along swimmingly with Stannis's daughter, Shireen. Stannis himself still didn't fully trust her. The poor girl had Greyscale on the side on her face and Helaine immediately started to wonder if she could heal that too. "Oh dear. I know that look. My darling, you can't heal everything. I know that you're a former goddess, but there must be a limit." Robb said one evening as he found his wife with her nose in a book about the illness. 

"I'm sure that there is, Robb, but I am going to try anyway." Helaine replied stubbornly. Robb sighed at her words, but knew better than to protest. That night, a figure snuck into the girl's room and stayed there for a few minutes, before leaving again. The next morning, Stannis was understandably shocked to see his daughter completely healthy, all sign of the ugly greyscale gone for good.

"Father, look! It's gone!" Shireen shouted loudly, forgetting her manners for a minute in her excitement. Stannis hugged her tightly, trying to fight the tears. Opening his eyes again, he saw Robb smile at them from the other side of the room. The man nodded at him, before turning around and leaving to go back to an exhausted Helaine. Everyone in his army whispered about the girl's recovery. Melisandre tried to tell them that it was the Lord of Light, but everyone who knew Helaine, knew that it had been her. Helaine herself didn't correct the priestess.

Her family knew the truth and that was enough for her. "Are there any limits to your powers, little sister?" Fenrir asked as they walked through the Godswood. Helaine simply chuckled. "I always get tired from healing, which is why it took so long for me to get out of bed this morning. I can only teleport people when touching them, which resulted into a huge death toll not to long ago." She replied.Fenrir rubbed her back at that.

"You're different, you know? A mortal life suits you." He commented and Helaine chuckled. "I honestly enjoy living it. Maybe, when all this is over, I might wipe my memories to live a normal life again." She muttered. Fenrir was surprised that she would do that, but it was her life. They looked up at seeing Arya run to them. "Helaine, Fen! One of lord Stannis's men just came back. He says that Daenerys Targaryen has taken over Dragonstone!" She shouted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	36. The dragon princess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Daenerys Targaryen was sitting in the main room of Dragonstone after she and her army had taken it in the night. She was so close to conquering Westeros and after that, everyone would worship her as she had broken the wheel that had run over both rich and poor. No one could stand a chance against her army and her "children." Little did she know that she was about to be proven wrong. 

Loud knocking came from the closed doors and everyone stood up, the men pulling their weapons. At their "queen's" nod, two soldiers opened the doors to reveal... an empty hallway. Everyone frowned in confusion, wondering who had knocked. "Well that was a bit of a letdown." A voice said and everyone whirled around to see an unfamiliar woman with black hair sitting in the chair that Daenerys had just vacated.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it was rude to take something that belongs to someone else?" She asked, unconcerned about the many swords and weapons pointed at her. Daenerys frowned. "Dragonstone has belonged to my family for centuries. It is mine by right." She stated and the woman rolled her eyes. "It hasn't been your family's since Robert's Rebellion, so don't act all high and mighty now." She replied.

"Who are you? State your name!" Daenerys demanded. "Helaine Stark. I would say "at your service," but I'm not." The woman, Helaine replied. Daenerys recognised her last name as that of a noble house in the north. "What do you want?" She asked rudely. "Well, since you asked so nicely: I was just minding my own business in Winterfell, preparing for another battle with my family, friends and allies, when we heard that you took lord Stannis's castle from him." Helaine said.

"As I told you: it belongs to me and my family." Daenerys said. "And as I told _you_ : your family hasn't belonged here in more than twenty years. Why don't you go back to Essos, where you were successful?" Helaine replied in an exaggerated childish tone. Having had enough, Daenerys ordered one of the soldiers to take Helaine and throw her into the dungeons. Needless to say, Helaine had him subdued and knocked out within a few seconds.

"That was unnecessary." The former goddess replied casually. "You talked about another battle. Against whom are you fighting?" Jorah Mormont asked, before Daenerys lost her temper. "The Others." Helaine answered. Jorah scoffed. "The Others are a myth." He said and Helaine raised an eyebrow, before showing them the same vision that she had shown before. The soldiers went on their guard as the undead beings surrounded them.

"Do you want to say that again?" Helaine asked. Jorah wisely kept silent at that. "What do you want?" Daenerys asked again. Helaine sighed. "The only things that can destroy those monsters are fire and dragonglass and we are sitting on a goldmine of the latter." She replied. Daenerys raised an eyebrow at the woman. "I'll give you your dragonglass, if you bend the knee and swear loyalty to me." She bargained. 

Helaine made a face as she finally got up from the chair. "I'm just a simple sorceress, trying to keep the ones I love safe. I'm not the one in charge and even if I was, the only person I would willingly kneel for is my sister.... or my husband. That really depends on the situation and location." She said with a cheeky smirk and wiggling her eyebrows. If Fenrir had been there, he would've roared with laughter..

Daenerys looked extremely insulted that someone wasn't immediately in awe of her. "Do even know who I am? I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the  _Khaleesi_  of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains." She stated, before noticing that Helaine had closed her eyes and was dozing off while standing. 

She shouted a wordless exclamation and Helaine woke up. "I'm so sorry. Were you still talking?" She asked innocently. Daenerys had more than enough. "If you will not bend the knee, then you will not get your dragonglass." She stated. Helaine rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Both her and Daenerys disappeared and reappeared in another room. "Let me out!" Daenerys immediately demanded.

"In a minute, princess." Helaine replied, sitting down on a chair. "I don't think that you fully realise what the situation is. We just came out of a bloody war against each other with many casualties. The current king is the third king in less than five years. Granted: I was responsible for his predecessor's death, but anyway. Right now, we're preparing for a battle of life and death and we really don't need you to make things worse." She said bluntly. 

"Even if we survive this battle, what almost everyone wants is peace and you coming in with your armies isn't exactly peaceful." She continued. Daenerys raised an eyebrow. "But once I'm on the throne, I can break the wheel that has crushed so many people and bring things back to the way they were during my family's rule." She protested. Helaine simply looked at her, not fully believing that she said that. 

"Oh, yes. Back to the days where innocent people were killed because their ruler has crazy delusions about them conspiring with the enemy. The days of people burning alive in their houses and armour. You didn't hear a word that I said, did you?" She asked sarcastically. Daenerys simply glared at her in answer and Helaine sighed. "Look, let me spell it out for you: we don't need anymore conflict. No one is waiting for you to take the throne. It is for the best if you go back to Mereen and rule there." She told her. 

"But my family were the true rulers. The throne belongs to _me_." Daenerys hissed. Helaine rolled her eyes. "Yes and your father wanted to kill the whole, entire city of King's Landing, simply because he refused to surrender. You may not like to admit it, princess ,but things were peaceful and nice, until recently. As I said multiple times: you trying to take over will only break an already broken country even more." She said

She stood up and went to the door that had just appeared. "Where are you going?" Daenerys asked. "I'm going to get the dragonglass. I actually want to live my life. You can either help us and then go back to Mereen peacefully or I'll knock you and your entire army out with just a snap of my fingers and send you back to Mereen by force. Your choice" She threatened, crossing her arms. Daenerys glared at her, before weighing her options. 

Several hours later, Robb was walking through a busy Winterfell with Grey Wind and his father. Everyone looked up at hearing a mighty roar and automatically ducked as a dragon flew overhead. Robb and Ned stared at the beast in shock. What on earth had happened on Dragonstone? They briefly feared that the dragon was going to burn them all down and that Helaine had failed in her mission. 

The cream and gold coloured dragon flew several circles around Winterfell, before landing outside of it. Despite being absolutely terrified, several of the men went out to meet it. The dragon was huge as it looked down on all of them. As they got closer, Robb heard his name being called and looked around the dragon's head, almost falling off his horse in shock. Sitting on the dragon's back with a grin was Helaine 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a reluctant alliance. Also, I personally love how helaine pops in and sits somewhere where she shouldn't be
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> Ps I made a reference to OUAT and PotC. Did anyone find them?


	37. Travelling to Castle Black

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It took several minutes and a kiss from Helaine for Robb to get over his shock of seeing his wife on the back of the dragon. During those minutes, Helaine had told everyone about the reluctant alliance between her and Daenerys. Everyone was impressed that she had managed it. After all, fire-breathing dragons came in handy against undead, ice beings. Helaine simply blushed at the praise. 

This was when Robb finally came out of his shock and pulled Helaine into a crushing embrace. "Never, ever do that again." He whispered. Helaine simply chuckled and kissed his jaw. "I'm sorry, my life." She replied softly. Robb finally pulled back after several minutes and looked between his wife and the dragon. "You'll drive me insane one day, if you keep pulling things like this." He finally said. Helaine simply laughed at his words. 

While they were waiting for Daenerys and her army to arrive, Helaine did her best to look after the dragon, Viserion. Both her and Daenerys had been incredibly surprised to see that the dragon had chosen her as its rider. The only way that Daenerys had allowed Helaine to leave with her "son," was if the black haired woman would take care of him and she did. She took him flying everyday, slowly getting over her hidden fear of heights. 

The flight from Dragonstone to Winterfell had been one of the most terrifying things that she had ever experienced. She had clutched to the dragon with all her might, sighing in relief as they had finally landed. As she was slowly getting over the fear, she could appreciate the sight of the landscape underneath her. Winterfell was a mere dot in the ground, getting bigger as she ordered Viserion to fly lower

She jumped as much as she could when something flew past her, Viserion quickly trying to dodge it. Looking down at the ground, she saw a tree heading their way and quickly ordered Viserion to dodge it as well. This went on for a while: trees flying their way and Helaine forcing Viserion to dodge them, until she made the dragon fly to a place more north without trees. They finally landed and Helaine dismounted, waiting impatiently for the person responsible. 

A black wolf ran towards them and Viserion growled at it, before Helaine ordered him to calm down. "What in the name of the gods were you thinking?!" She hissed as Fenrir turned into his human form. "I was thinking: if this Night King is that powerful, who is to say that he can't conjure up a spear or something like that?" Her brother replied. Helaine's glare dwindled as she realised that he had a point."A warning would've been nice." She muttered and Fenrir grinned.

"I don't think that the Night King will give you a warning either." He replied and Helaine made a face, before climbing back on Viserion and flying back towards Winterfell. An anxious Margaery, Loras and Robb were waiting for her, having seen the trees being thrown at the dragon. They all quickly embraced her and checked up on her in the second that she had dismounted, asking her if she was alright. "I'm fine. The trees were just my brother's idea of training." Helaine replied, smiling at how concerned they were.

After spending centuries alone on Helheim with no one to care for her, it was really nice to see someone being worried about her. Margaery scowled at this and once Fenrir had returned himself, she stalked over to him and gave him a scolding like he had never had before. The woman was usually really nice, but endanger either of her siblings and you were toast. Helaine couldn't help but laugh at her brother's face.

A few days after that, Daenerys finally arrived with her army. The woman was happy to see that Viserion was as healthy as he could be. "Did anything happen to him in the past few days?" She asked and Helaine and Fenrir shared a quick look behind her back. "No." Helaine finally replied in a casual tone. "No, not really." Fenrir agreed. Daenerys nodded at that, before focusing herself on her dragon.

With the armies from the Reach and Dorne having arrived, everyone was finally here. Prince Oberyn, who was leading the Dornish army, was at first confused at Sansa not knowing him, before Helaine interrupted and revealed that it had actually been _her_ that he had talked to on Joffrey's wedding, keeping quiet about the fact that she had been responsible for the spoiled king's death. 

With everyone finally there, they planned to march to The Wall within a week. Helaine's dreams had told her that The Others were getting closer every day. The night after the announcement, Robb hugged his wife tightly. "I have been thinking about something." He said. "Oh dear." Helaine replied with a laugh and Robb nudged her head with his, making her laugh louder. Once she had calmed down, he continued. 

"Maybe, when all of this is over and peace has returned, we can finally start on our family." He said, resting her forehead against hers. Her eyes lit up for a moment, before the light died down and he frowned. "What is it, my darling?" He asked, caressing her cheek. Helaine looked up at him with a small blush. "I have no idea how to be a mother." She whispered, slightly embarrassed about it. 

Robb chuckled at that. "That's alright, my darling. My mother does know and I know that she would love to give you advice." He told her and she smiled, before tightly hugging him. "A family does actually sound nice. I never thought that I would have one." She whispered to herself. Robb squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip, kissing her temple. "You have me now, my love." He whispered, stroking her hair. Helaine smiled and buried her face into his shoulders.

The next day, there was an uproar in Winterfell. Petyr Baelish had been stupid enough to come to the northern capital to offer his services. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know that he wanted to get closer to Catelyn. Needless to say, many soldiers wanted to kill him for betraying Ned, until the man himself stepped in and locked him up. Catelyn later confessed that the look on her old friend's face was a memory that she would treasure forever. 

Several days later, it was finally time to leave. Margaery, Catelyn, Shae, Tyrion, Olenna and the younger children would all stay behind in Winterfell, so there were a lot of goodbyes being spoken. Margaery pulled both Loras and Helaine close. "You better come back to me. Both of you." She ordered, although her voice was shaking. Her siblings both promised to do their best, before reluctantly letting go after several minutes.

Once all goodbyes were said, almost everyone climbed on their horses and started to ride out. Helaine gave Robb a kiss, before going with Daenerys and climbing on Viserion. The dragons flew up and ahead on the marching armies. Now that she was used to it, Helaine was actually enjoying herself. Ned had sent a raven to the Night's Watch to warn them what was coming towards them.

It was just in time as one of Helaine's dreams had shown her Jon getting stabbed by mutinous members of the Watch. After several hours of flying, they landed on the other side of the massive wall. Even Helaine was impressed by it as she craned her head trying to look at the top. The men of the Watch were waiting for them and welcomed them. Helaine immediately ran to hug a safe and sound Jon.

The man laughed as he spun her around. "It's so good to see you." He said happily as he finally put her down, before looking at how she had gotten here. "Dragons? Really?" He asked and she simply shrugged, before noticing another familiar face. "Theon, you son of a bitch. You're still alive." She said in shock, surprising the men with her language. Theon simply scowled at her, before turning around and stalking away. Seeing Jon looking at her in confusion, Helaine sighed.

"It's a long story." She muttered. Jon nodded at that and led her to a private room, asking one of the other men to look after Daenerys. Sitting down, Helaine told her brother-in-law pretty much everything, except for the fact that she had killed Joffrey. Only five people knew that, including her and that wasn't about to change. Jon nodded at her story, not really surprised anymore after everything. 

It took the other armies several days to get to the wall and during that time, Helaine's dreams were getting worse. The Others were getting closer. The minute that Robb saw his wife's tired eyes, he immediately carried her to the room that she had been given and put her down in bed. Helaine was asleep soon enough, feeling safe once again in her husband's arms. They would march out soon, so she took this moment of safety while she could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is approaching, everybody.
> 
> You know, I'm thinking of making a small spinoff story with scenes and ideas that didn't make it in this story. What do you think? 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	38. To battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Everyone was ready. Swords made of dragonglass were handed out to as many people as possible. The dragons were ready to fly. Hugs and wishes were exchanged with Helaine tightly hugging her family, before everyone got on their horses. Helaine and Robb shared one last, desperate kiss. "Come back to me." Helaine whispered. "As long as you do the same." He replied.

Helaine gave him a small smile, before climbing on Viserion and flying up. Robb looked at Fenrir, still not knowing his true power. "Fenrir, aren't you getting on a horse?" He asked and Fenrir smirked. "Don't need one." He replied, before running towards the open, snowy plain. Once he had created enough distance between him and the others, he turned into his wolf form and everyone stared at the giant, black wolf that howled loudly to the sky.

The direwolves joined in with the howling. Robb looked up and could just see the smirk that Helaine gave him, before Viserion and the other dragons flew off. Shaking his head, Robb climbed on his horse and a big part the armies started to leave. Another part would stay behind with lord Mace to guard the wall. Daenerys and Helaine would scout ahead and warn them when they saw the enemy. They were only travelling for a few hours and approached a mountain range, when they heard the dragons roaring and Fenrir howling. 

They crossed the mountain range and saw the dragons laying waste to thousands of wights and White Walkers. Robb gulped at seeing the monsters, before pulling his sword. Several of the wights noticed them and started to charge at them. Jumping off his horse, Robb immediately started to cut his way through the undead beings with Jon at his side. As much as he wanted to, Robb didn't glance up to see if Helaine was alright. He needed to concentrate. 

Helaine was extremely concentrated as well. She and Daenerys flew in front of the armies to make sure that they didn't burn any of their allies. It was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time to fly on a fire breathing dragon in the frigid cold air. She heard Fenrir growl over the wind as he ripped wights apart and trampled others. She smiled, before focusing herself on the task at hand. 

Ned and Tywin were fighting together, the Lannister patriarch having refused to stay behind. Right now, their previous beliefs and opinions didn't matter. They had to survive. After several minutes, a White Walker almost managed to get the best of Ned, only for Tywin to jump in and take the hit to his side. Ned used this distraction to destroy their enemy, before trying to check up on tywin, but the older man waved him off, telling him to focus

The Night King was furious. He was so close to turning all of Westeros into his empire and now, those idiot people somehow knew that they were coming and were cutting their way through his army. His unnatural blue eyes focused on the woman with black hair that was riding one of the dragons. He could feel the power coming from her, even from where he was standing. She could be useful. 

One of his commanders gave him a spear and he aimed it at the dragon, before throwing it. Seeing something flying towards them from the corner of her eye, Helaine made Viserion change course and the spear barely missed them. Fenrir had been right. Seeing another spear coming her way, Helaine made Viserion dodge it again. However, the abrupt movement made her lose her grip and fall off the dragon's back. 

She landed in the snow and groaned in pain, before quickly getting up and pulling her own weapons. Wights immediately jumped on her and she started to cut them down. Fenrir had seen her fall and made his way to her side, turning back into a human to be able to protect her better. Brother and sister fought their way through the undead beings. To their relief, Viserion kept burning down the enemy, despite having lost its rider.

The Night King was frustrated. The woman was still alive, despite having fallen to the ground and his army jumping on her. That stupid wolf was helping her. He had to be removed. Either destroyed or on his side. Their combined power would be a great asset to him. He would take over Westeros much faster with them on his side. He slowly made his way towards the two. His followers parted for him as he got closer to the siblings. 

Helaine noticed the Night King approaching and tensed. Fenrir noticed it too and growled, raising his sword. At Helaine's order, he focused on the wights surrounding them. The Night King stood still, several feet away from them and pulled his own sword. There was a standoff for several seconds, before Helaine finally struck the first blow. The Night King quickly blocked the hit. 

If anyone had the time to look at them, they would've seen an epic sight: Helaine and the Night King facing off against each other with the dragons breathing fire in the background. Both enemies glared at each other, their swords blocking each other above their heads and their faces only several inches from each other. They pushed back and struck again, Fenrir keeping the wights off her sister's back.

After several minutes, both Helaine and the Night King lost their swords to each other and retorted to using their magic instead. Helaine created fireballs and threw them at her opponent. The Night King threw ice back at her, Helaine barely being able to dodge his attackers while continuing her own. It had been a very long time since she had someone who matched her own powers and strength. 

This went on for a while, before the Night King finally managed to hit her in the shoulder, roughly knocking her backwards. Before she could get up, the Night King created an ice dagger and threw it at her. A black blur shot past her and took the hit. "Fenrir!" Helaine screamed as she saw her brother going down. Fenrir fell to the ground and didn't get up again, the dagger having pierced his chest.

Now furious, Helaine glared at the monster and got up again. "You bastard!" She hissed, before attacking him again. Her attacks were even faster and harsher in her anger, but despite the continued attacks, the Night King smirked. He had found her weak spot. He waited until she was getting tired after several minutes, before aiming a precise attack on her and knocking her back again. Her head hit a rock, making her feel dizzy.

The Night king picked up his sword and walked towards her. He stood over and raised his sword for the finishing blow, Helaine tried to conjure up a fireball, but her magic reserves were almost completely depleted and her sword was still lying in the snow several feet away. The only thing that she had was the dagger that had almost killed Bran and she was too weak to get up and grab it.

Just as the Night King started to swing his sword down, it was blocked by another sword. The undead being looked up and stared right into two furious, blue eyes. "Get away from my wife." Robb hissed, before starting to fight him. Jon quickly helped Helaine up and the two had to fight the wights that had stormed towards them. Helaine used her dagger and Jon used his sword.

A cry of pain made Helaine look up and she paled at seeing Robb getting knocked down, the Night King breaking his arm and getting ready to kill him. "No." She breathed in horror, before dredging up the last of her magic in one, last, desperate move. Robb looked up at the Night King with defiant eyes. At least his wife would be safe for now. The Night King's sword was brought down and pierced through flesh.

"No!  Robb shouted at seeing Helaine teleport in front of him and taking the hit. The Night King smirked in victory. He finally had her. Helaine breathed deeply through her pain, before plunging her dagger into the being's chest. There was a very brief moment of shock as the Night King realised what had happened, before he dissolved into a thousand pieces of ice. All wights and White Walkers followed in their leader's wake. 

Realising that they had won, there was a loud cheer amongst the survivors, but Robb wasn't cheering. He slowly crawled to where Helaine was lying almost motionless. Jon immediately ran to them and checked up on her. She was alive, but barely. "Wh- where's Robb?" She breathed, her voice barely audible. Jon immediately handed her over to Robb, just as Loras found them, having fought with the fallen Stannis.

"I'm here, my darling. You can heal yourself now." Robb whispered. Helaine showed a tiny smile. "Can't. U- used everything." She said, Robb stubbornly shook his head at her words, not wanting to believe it. "Please try, my love. You cannot leave me behind." He pleaded with her. Helaine managed to raise her hand and caress his cheek. "I won't. I- I'll always be with you." She breathed. He grabbed her wrist and buried his face into her palm

"Helaine?" Loras whispered, realising that he was about to lose his little sister. Helaine looked at him, her green eyes growing duller with the second. "Lorrie. T-tell Mar-Mar I'm sorry for breaking my promise and I love her." She breathed, reaching out for his hand. Loras quickly grabbed it and held it against his cheek with tears in his eyes. Helaine managed to give him another smile. 

"Love you lots." She whispered. "Love you more." Loras replied, almost choking on his tears. Helaine smiled at him, before looking back at Robb. "My love, please." He pleaded, not even knowing what he was asking her. "You're safe. That's enough." She replied, her eyelids becoming heavier, but desperately trying to stay awake. "I love you, my life." She breathed. Robb finally let the tears flow and pulled his wife closer. 

"I love you too. I love you so much." He cried. Helaine gave one last smile, before her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. Robb broke down at this, rocking his wife's body back-and-forth as he cried. Loras lowered his head and curled his hands into fists as both sadness and rage overtook him. Jon looked down at the ground, tears in his eyes. Ned limped towards them, a wound on his leg and a grin on his face, not having realised yet what had happened. 

His grin fell at seeing Helaine's body. He shared a look with Jon and the younger man shook his head, telling him that she was really gone. Ned lowered his head and cursed the Night king for being responsible for all of this. Daenerys landed on the ground and realised what had happened as well. She had grown to have a grudging respect for the other woman, so her death made her feel conflicted. 

Robb didn't notice any of this as he buried his face in his wife's hair, quietly begging her to wake up. To come back to him. He remembered their talk about children and cried even harder at realising that those dreams would never come true. "My love. Please come back." He whispered, before dissolving into sobs. More people surrounded him and simply looked on as he mourned the death of the love of his life.

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah, I'm kidding. The story isn't over yet.
> 
> I hope that I didn't break your hearts too much. I myself had to take a small break.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	39. Two different returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Helaine groaned as she slowly returned to consciousness. "Wake up, child." A soft voice said and Helaine slowly got up at this. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around. There was nothing but white mist around her. A cloaked figure was standing in front of her. The figure lowered his hood and revealed a burly, strongly-built man. "Who are you?" Helaine asked. The man smiled at her. 

"I am The Father." He said in a strong voice. Helaine felt her eyes widen and she lowered her head in submission. The Father gently put his hand on the top of her head, before offering the same hand to help her up. Helaine stood up and the father started to walk with her. "You have done something that seemed to be absolutely impossible, my child. You brought four enemies together and united them against a bigger threat." The Father said. 

"Well, I just wanted to keep my family safe." Helaine replied humbly. Her companion smiled at her. "And yet, you still managed it and sacrificed your life in the process of protecting the ones that you love." He said. Helaine looked down at this, not wanting to know what pain her loved ones were going through right now. Her heart broke at imagining her father's, sister's and grandmother's faces at hearing the news, not to mention the Starks.

She looked down at her feet and tried not to cry, if such a thing was even possible wherever they were. She hated that she was dead. She remembered the conversation that she had with her husband about creating their own family and tears finally rolled down. "Oh, Robb. I'm so sorry, my life." She whispered to herself. She couldn't even imagine what she would've done if she had lost him. 

"It doesn't have to end like this." The Father said and Helaine looked up at him, tears still rolling down. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean that because you have saved Westeros from the Night King and his army. I have decided to give you a choice: you can either go on to the next great adventure, or you can go back to the ones that you love." The Father said. Helaine simply stared at him, not believing what she was hearing. 

She could go back? Go back to her family and friends? She straightened up in excitement at the thought of returning, before thinking of the other option. Fenrir and her mother would no doubt be waiting for her and there would be no more pain and suffering after millennia of hell. It seemed a pretty nice option as well. She would finally have peace after ruling the dead and being looked down upon by the Asgardians

However, her mind went back to happier memories. She remembered her sister helping her with her hair and always looking after her. She remembered Loras tickling her and playfully fighting with her. The three of them joking around and laughing. Her grandmother teaching her how to use her her gender to her advantage, not that she really needed it. Sure remembered her father comforting her after a bad dream

She remembered the Starks. She remembered Ned being available for advice. She remembered Catelyn teaching her about her future duties. She remembered Sansa being a slight brat at first, before getting better after the situation with Joffrey. She remembered Arya "secretly" watching her train and trying to imitate her. She remembered Bran asking questions about the Reach. She remembered Rickon giving her the biggest hug that he could manage

She remembered Robb. She remembered her husband hugging her and taking care of her when she was stressed or tired. She remembered his easy acceptance about who she truly was. She remembered his blue eyes sparkling with love, every time that he looked at her. She remembered how safe she always felt, whenever he was hugging her. She remembered how her heart sped up every single time that she saw him. "What's the price?" She finally asked.

The Father smiled at her, knowing what she has chosen. "Your magic. If you want to return, then you have to sacrifice your magic." He answered. Helaine bit her lip. "I agree with the price on one condition." She bargained. The Father fully turned to her, ready to listen. Helaine took a deep breath, knowing that this choice would be life-changing. "If I give you my magic, you must give me your word that nothing bad will happen to my family and friends." She said. 

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to them that I could've prevented with my powers." She continued. The Father showed a smile at that, before nodding. They walked on, until they reach a gate, which opened as they approached it. "It seems that our ways part here. I wish you all the luck in the world, my child." The father said, kissing her forehead and gently pushing her forwards. With one last look, Helaine walked into the light.

\---------------

It was a sombre party that rode back to The Wall. Loras was carrying Fenrir's body on the back of his horse, knowing that Helaine would've killed him if he had let his body freeze over in the cold and it was clear that Fenrir had sacrificed his life for Helaine. It wasn't easy as Fenrir had somehow turned back into his wolf form, albeit smaller than he was before. He shot worried glances to his brother-in-law and he wasn't the only one. 

Robb was just staring out into the distance, not really seeing anything. His eyes were lifeless and dull, missing all of their previous spark that Helaine loved so much. Helaine's body was lying in his arms. He had refused to leave her there. He felt like he had no tears left to cry as he looked down at her peaceful face. If he didn't know about better, he would've said that she was just sleeping, despite her chest not moving an inch. 

Lord Mace himself ran out to greet them. He was relieved to see Loras alive, before seeing the heartbroken look in his son's eyes. Already having a suspicion what had happened and desperately hoping that he was wrong, the lord of Highgarden turned to Robb's horse and his eyes teared up at seeing Helaine's motionless body in the younger man's arms. "No. Not my little girl." He whispered, rushing forwards.

Robb reluctantly gave his wife's body to her father and the older man collapsed on his knees, holding his daughter's body in a way that looked similar to his son-in-law, just a few hours ago. The other men just looked at the grieving man in sympathy. Ned slowly got off his horse and put a hand on Mace's shoulder. He didn't say anything as there was nothing to say about someone losing a child. 

While he and Loras were comforting lord Mace, Robb got off his own horse and pretty much stormed to his temporary room, slamming the door behind him and sinking to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his arms on them. A part of him still refused to believe it, but he knew that she was truly gone. Tears streamed down once again at that thought and he hid his face between his legs, sobbing loudly.

After several minutes, there was a careful knock on the door. It was Ned and Loras with Helaine's body. It still needed to be cleaned and both knew that Robb would want to do it. They laid her body on the bed and quickly left after that, but not before saying that people wanted to pay their respects for Helaine. Robb slowly undressed her as much as he could and cleaned the dried blood of her body with trembling hands, the massive stab wound getting clearer as he washed it all away. 

With her body clean, Robb dressed her again in the same clothes, so that people could pay their respects. Daenerys was the first one, stepping into the room almost carefully with her bodyguards and Jorah. After staying silent for a while, she softly spoke up. "Your wife wanted me to go back to Essos and I will add a final respect." She stated and Robb nodded at that. Daenerys nodded back, before leaving.

Slowly, several people came and went, even a wounded, but alive Tywin came to pay his respects. Ned, Jon, Loras and Mace were the last to come in. The latter almost collapsed again at seeing his daughter lying in the bed, unmoving and not breathing. He managed to stay standing and stood next to the bed. "She would've been glad that it was her and not one of us." Loras finally said after several minutes. The other men agreed with that, before falling silent.

On Robb's request, two soldiers brought in Fenrir's body and laid it on the ground, so that brother and sister would be together. Slowly, the other men walked out to grieve in peace and to eat something. Feeling his own stomach rumble, Robb reluctantly got up. He knew that Helaine would've wanted him to keep living on, even without her. He just didn't know if he would succeed. 

He leaned over his wife's body and kissed her cold forehead. "I love you, my darling. Please come back to me." He whispered. He reluctantly left the room after that, wondering how he was going to tell his mother and Margaery. A few minutes later, he was talking with his father when they suddenly heard a loud crash coming from the room. They all ran in, only to stare at what they were seeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	40. Together again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Helaine woke up with a gasp, breathing deeply and letting out a soft groan. Pain flared through her entire body and she tried to make it go away, before remembering that her magic was gone for good. She sighed deeply. It was going to be weird to live without magic, but if it meant that she could live with her family, then she would gladly live without her powers. She took deep breaths to calm herself down.

She slowly looked around and saw Fenrir's body lying on the ground. "Oh, brother.... thank you." She whispered softly. Another glance told her that she was alone. "I really hope that no one has left yet." She muttered to herself, before looking down at her body and grimacing at seeing the state of her clothes. "Right. Stabbed." She muttered. Looking at the bedside table, she saw a pitcher with water. 

She concentrated and put her hand behind the pitcher, before throwing it off the table with an almighty crash. Footsteps were heard and Robb, Ned and Loras ran in. They stared at seeing her: breathing and awake. "Helaine...." Robb breathed in shock. Helaine smiled at him. "Hello, my life." She whispered. Robb slowly walked closer and carefully reached out, softly caressing her cheek.

"Oh gods." He whispered as he felt her warm skin. Helaine simply smiled at him as he leaned down and hugged her as carefully as he could. After several seconds, he finally pulled back to look at her. Helaine grabbed his hand and kept it against her cheek. Robb gave her a small smile, tears rolling down his cheeks and kissed her forehead. She was alive. He could barely believe it.

Loras slowly walked forwards as well. "Helaine?" He asked softly. His younger sister smiled at him. "Hello Lorrie." She greeted. He let out a watery chuckle and carefully hugged her as well. "How is this possible?" He asked. "The Father. He allowed me to come back... at the price of my magic." She muttered. The men were surprised at that. "You gave up your magic for us?" Robb asked. 

Helaine simply smiled and gave him a small shrug in reply. Loras smiled at her and kissed he temple, before he and Ned left the couple alone. Once they were gone, Robb turned to his resurrected wife. "I can't believe that you are alive." He whispered, caressing her cheek. Helaine smiled at him and buried her face in his palm. "I'm here, my life." She told him and he smiled at her, before kissing her. 

"I thought that I had lost you forever." He whispered after they broke apart. Helaine reached up and cupped his face in return, wiping away his tears. "I'm not going anywhere, my life. At least, as long as The Father keeps his word and nothing bad will happen as long as we live." She replied. At seeing his confused look, she made a face. "That was the only condition that I had when He told me what the price for my return would be." She said and Robb let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Only you would make a bargain with the gods." He said. 

"You love me anyway." Helaine replied cheekily. Robb chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "You're lucky that I do." He told her, before kissing her again. "I love you." Helaine whispered and her husband smiled at her. "I love you too. I love you more than anything." He whispered, before lying down next to him. Helaine carefully rested her head on his chest, wincing at the pain in her torso. 

Robb hushed her and softly stroked her hair. "I'm ready for that family, now." The former goddess whispered. Robb chuckled at her words. "We are not creating a family, until you are all better." He said in a stern tone and Helaine pouted . "Spoilsport." She muttered and he laughed, making her smile. They were about to fall asleep, when there was a joyful shout and lord Mace ran in. Robb sighed and and rolled his eyes as his wife laughed, before hugging her father.

Over the next few days, Helaine recovered enough to be their as Robb and Loras buried Fenrir's body in a patch of grass on the southern side of The Wall. She was going to miss her brother, but he had helped her and died in battle. She hoped that he would arrive in Valhalla. He deserved it. After closing the hole, Robb walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer for both support and comfort. 

Helaine leaned against him, grateful for the comfort. "If we have children, then they will know everything about their uncle Fenrir." She muttered. Robb chuckled at that. "I'm sure that they will." He replied, kissing her temple. Seeing her lips starting to get blue, Robb gently led her back inside and put her back in bed. Helaine was asleep in a matter of seconds. Who knew that coming back to life was so exhausting? 

Once Helaine was better, the still present Daenerys took her to the north side of the wall. She wanted to know if Viserion wanted to stay or go back with her. The dragon looked between his mother and his rider, before finally choosing Helaine. The woman looked at Daenerys and saw her dejected, but resigned look. Turning back to Viserion, she silently urged him to go to her instead, much to her surprise. 

"You don't mind?" She asked. Helaine shook her head. "My life is crazy enough and I thought that flying a dragon was scary enough with magic. Not everyone has dragon blood." She said and Daenerys actually chuckled. "So, you're not going to force the issue of you being the heir to the throne?" Helaine asked in return. "A deal is a deal and besides, the climate is better back in Essos." Daenerys replied. The women smiled at each other, before Helaine went back inside

Daenerys left a few days after that and the others left a few days after her. Jon was staying behind at The Wall. Helaine sat behind her husband, resting her head against his back and her arms around his waist. Robb smiled at her from over his shoulder. He still couldn't fully believe that she was back with him. After several days, they finally arrived back in Winterfell. Helaine had returned, before they had sent word about her death, so they didn't know that Helaine had actually been gone for several hours. 

Margaery hugged her siblings in relief, happy that they were back. Olenna hugged them after her, before checking them over to see if they were alright. "What happened, child? You look like death warmed over." She said in concern after looking Helaine over. The woman in question chuckled dryly at the irony. "You have no idea, grandmother." She said with a laugh, before hugging the Starks. Olenna and Margaery gave Robb a confused look

He softly told them that he would talk about it later. Olenna ordered him to take Helaine to bed and he obeyed. Arya was already asking a thousand questions about their fight and Ned was left to answer her questions. Robb laid Helaine down in bed and joined her. Helaine snuggled closer to her husband and buried her face in his chest. Looking up into her husband's blue eyes, Helaine saw all the love that he had for her and how happy he was to have her back with him. She carefully caressed his cheek, committing it to memory.

Robb gently grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "I love you." He whispered. Helaine smiled at him. "I love you too. I'm ready to create that family now." She said. "Are you certain?" Robb asked, looking her up-and-down in concern. Helaine simply nodded and Robb smiled at her, before leaning closer and kissing her. 'Maybe, a life without magic won't be that bad?' Helaine thought, before focusing herself on the enjoyable task that she was doing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finally nearing its end, everybody :(. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	41. Finally peace

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. 

Several weeks after the battle, peace had finally returned. The lords had discussed the terms and had reached an agreement. The War of The Five Kings was finally over. This resulted in a lot of sighs of relief from pretty much everyone. While they had been discussing it, Helaine had been walking through Winterfell with her sister. She felt pretty good right now, even if her powers were gone for good.

"Do you think that you will go back to the capital?" Helaine asked and Margaery shook her head. "Everyone thinks that I'm dead and after almost getting killed, I would be glad if I never stepped foot in that city again." She replied. Helaine conceded at that, before suddenly feeling a bit faint and stumbling for a second. "Are you alright?" Margaery immediately asked looking at her sister in concern.

"I'm fine. I just felt a bit faint for a moment." Helaine replied, looking confused at what was happening. Margaery narrowed her eyes, not fully believing her, but letting it go for now. She carefully wrapped an arm around her sister and supported her as they walked on. "Coming back to me returning top the capital, I don't know if it's safe enough to leave you. You might just jump in front of a sword again." She stated.

Helaine looked at her in surprise and Margaery gave her a dry smile. "Loras told me about your actions, you reckless idiot." She scolded. Helaine looked down at the ground and apologised. "It's alright, my sweet sister. "I'm not angry." Margaery comforted her. Helaine grace her a small smile. After walking in silence for a while, they arrived at Helaine's chambers and Margaery left her to go back to her own. 

That evening, Helaine was sitting on the edge of her bed and was rubbing her temples with her index finger, the strange, faint feeling not abiding. Robb walked in after having talked with his father. He immediately frowned in concern at seeing her. "My love? What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her. "I'm not feeling really well, my life. That's all." Helaine replied, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. 

Robb gently caressed her knuckles and kissed them. "Do you need me to call Maester Luwin?" He asked and Helaine shook her head. "I'm fine. It will probably be gone in the morning." She answered and Robb nodded at that. He stood up and kissed her forehead, before going into the bathing chambers to draw a warm bath for the both of them. As soon as it was done, he walked back out to collect her. 

Helaine stood up and immediately stumbled, Robb quickly caught her and let them both sink to the ground. "Are you sure that I don't need to call Maester Luwin?" He asked in concern, stroking her hair. Helaine sighed in frustration. "I'm sure, my life. I'm just feeling a bit sick. That's all. No need to worry everyone." She stated and Robb reluctantly agreed, before carefully lifting her up and carrying her into the bathing chambers.

Once they were both clean, they laid down in bed. "You didn't eat much during dinner." Robb commented and Helaine sighed from where she was lying with her head on his chest. "Wasn't really hungry and some of the food made me feel even more sick." She replied. Robb shot her a concerned look, but let it go for now. Helaine yawned and closed her eyes, hoping that she would feel better in the morning. 

No such luck as she woke up with the nauseous feeling having grown tenfold. She jumped out of bed and ran to the chamber pot, throwing up in it. It took only a few seconds, before her husband's warm hands were holding her hair back and rubbing her hair. "It's alright, my love. It's alright." She heard his shooting voice say. She finally managed to stop and leaned back against his chest, groaning miserably. Robb gently lifted her up and put her back down in bed, before going to empty the chamber pot.

He tried suggesting Maester Luwin again, but his wife didn't want to hear it. He agreed to stop talking about it with her, but there was a strange gleam in his eyes that she didn't fully trust. However, she felt too sick to ask about it. At her insistent urging, he reluctantly left her for breakfast and his duties. She promised him that she would stay in bed. Several minutes after he had left, she carefully got up and dressed. 

She opened the door and groaned to see Margaery waiting for her, clearly having been warned by Robb. At her sister's urging, she finally relented to go to the Maester. Margaery accompanied her and waited outside the man's chambers. Helaine came back out several minutes later with a neutral expression. "Everything is fine. This condition is very normal for women." She said and Margaery sighed in relief.

However, this didn't stop her from accompanying her sister for the rest of the day, making sure that she didn't feel faint again. Several hours later, Robb finished his duties and took over from her, gently leading his wife back to her chambers. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked again and Helaine sighed. "I'm fine, just frustrated about how you are treating me." She muttered and Robb chuckled.

"We are just worried about you. We did lose you for several hours." He said and Helaine reluctantly conceded at that. "Nevertheless, I'm not dying again. I'm just pregnant." She said, carefully watching her husband. It took a few seconds for her words to settle. "I'm sorry, what now?" Robb asked, looking at her. Helaine chuckled and walked towards him, putting his hands on her abdomen. 

"Are you certain?" Robb whispered, looking down in shock. Helaine nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. Her husband looked up and suddenly surged forwards, kissing her passionately. Breaking apart, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much." He breathed. Helaine smiled and cupped his face. "I love you too." She whispered, before pulling him closer and kissing him again.

Breaking apart and looking at his wife. Rob couldn't stop his giddy smile. "My beautiful queen." He whispered, caressing her cheek. Helaine gently gripped his wrist and kissed his palm. "Who has your little prince or princess inside of her." She replied. Robb smiled. "Maybe one of each." He suggested, making his wife whack his shoulder with her free hand. "Don't get greedy." She scolded, making them both laugh. 

Calming down, Robb looked at his wife, his eyes sparkling with love. "I love you so much." He whispered and Helaine smiled. "I know. I love myself too." She said in a fake snooty tone, making him laugh once again. Pulling her closer, Robb looked down she gently placed his hand on where their baby was growing. Helaine looked down as well and covered his hand with her own.

She was feeling so happy right now. She was finally with child. Briefly, she wondered if the removal of her magic had something to do with it, before mentally shrugging. She would probably never know and she didn't care. She rested her forehead against Robb's and sighed deeply in happiness. The soon-to-be parents stood like that for quite a while, simply enjoying this moment of bliss. 

That evening, they joined their two families and Shireen for dinner. Tywin and Oberyn had already left with their armies and Shireen had asked to stay in Winterfell, knowing that her mother hated her and not wanting to go back to Dragonstone now that her father was gone. After her mother had easily agreed, despite still being afraid of Helaine, the Starks had happily welcomed her into their home. 

There were still several people concerned about Helaine, but she quickly managed to calm them down, before turning to Olenna. "Grandmother, do you remember what you told me when you left after my wedding?" She asked with a grin. Olenna thought for a minute, before realising what her granddaughter was talking about. "Well, it is about time." She said, making her granddaughter laugh. 

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Margaery asked, looking between her sister and grandmother. Helaine smiled at her. "Tell me, my sweet sister. How would you feel to be called "aunt Margaery?"" She died asked. Margaery's eyes widened and she shot up from her chair, running to hug her sister. Helaine laughed as she returned the hug. Loras wasn't far behind and neither were her father and grandmother. 

The Starks were next, all congratulating her and Robb. Once everything has settled down a bit, talking immediately started on what gender the baby would be. Helaine didn't really care as long as the baby was healthy. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder, temporarily ignoring table manners, but no one seemed to care. Robb smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head as she sighed in happiness. Life was finally peaceful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid that this is the second-to-last chapter, everybody :(.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	42. Happily ever after

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"HOW DO MORTAL WOMEN DO THIS?!?!" Helaine screamed as she tried to push her baby out. Her sister and mother-in-law were standing on either side, holding her hands. Helaine's eyes looked at the latter. "How did you do this five times?!" She asked incredulously and slightly hysteric. Catelyn chuckled and patted her hand in answer. "You'll see when your little one is here." She told the former goddess. 

"Alright, lady Helaine. I can see the head. Just one more push and your baby will be here." One of the septas said. "One more push, Helaine. You can do it." Margaery encouraged her sister, silently thanking the gods that Helaine's super strength was gone. Her squeezing grip was strong enough already. Helaine breathed deeply as she waited for the next contraction. As soon as she felt it, she pushed with all her might.

She felt something slip free and a baby's cry filled the air. "It's a boy!" Margaery told her happily, looking past her sister's legs at her newborn nephew. Helaine leaned back against the pillows in relief, breathing deeply. The septa cut the umbilical cord and quickly cleaned the baby, before giving him to his overjoyed grandmother. Catelyn looked down at the baby. "Hello little one. Here's your mother." She whispered, before handing him to Helaine.

The former goddess carefully took him over and gazed down at her baby, Margaery looking over her shoulder. The baby had a tuft of black hair and light blue eyes. Helaine felt her heart slowly flooding with love for the little life in her arms and her eyes got misty. She thought that she couldn't love anyone more than that she loved her husband and family, but she had been wrong. She didn't even notice her sister leaving and someone else joining her. It wasn't until another hand gently joined hers, that she looked up to see the tearful eyes of her husband. 

Helaine smiled tearfully and slowly handed their child to him. "Your son." She whispered. Robb immediately took the baby over and looked down at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. "He's perfect, my love." He breathed, carefully caressing his son's cheek, before wrapping his arm around his wife and pulling her closer. "Our little Fenrir." Helaine whispered. They had decided to name their baby after her brother if it was a boy. 

While the new parents were gazing at their baby, Margaery and Catelyn walked to the room where the rest of the two families was waiting. Everyone immediately looked up at hearing them come in, all worried about Helaine. Margaery smiled. "It's a boy and they're both doing fine." She told them and everyone cheered. "Can we see the baby?" Bran asked and Catelyn shook her head. 

"Not yet. Give your brother and Helaine some time for themselves. They want to know the baby too." She told him and Bran conceded at that. Lord Mace and Ned were extremely excited. They had a grandson! The Stark children and Loras couldn't wait to meet their nephew. Olenna simply smiled from where she was sitting. The Stark-Tyrell alliance was stronger than ever and she had a great grandson out of it..

"You know, it does say something, when the youngest child is the first one to get a child." She said, giving her older grandchildren a look. They both turned red in reply, although the Starks  and the Tyrells had been talking about making the fake marriage between Loras and Sansa reality. The red-haired girl had been exited, until Helaine had sat her down in private and told her about her brother's preferences, with Loras's permission of course. 

Sansa had been confused, asking if this meant that Loras would never love her and Helaine had reassured him that he did and would, just not in the way that a husband would normally love his wife, but that he would always treat her well. "It's better than Joffrey." She had commented and Sansa had to agree with that. She wasn't really certain yet, but a match seemed a good idea to her. 

After a few hours, a tearful Robb came to collect them and they all went inside Helaine's bedroom one-by-one to greet and hold the new baby. Rickon was a bit too young to hold him, so he sat next to Helaine as she showed him Fenrir. Loras smiled down at his nephew. "You have done well, sister. He looks like a perfect mix between you and Robb." He commented and his sister smiled at him. 

"My turn!" Margaery called, reaching out for her nephew. Loras chuckled and carefully passed the baby over to her. Margaery immediately cooed over the baby, old instincts from when Loras and especially Helaine had been babies rearing their heads. After a few minutes, she gave the baby to her father and grandmother. The baby got tired from being passed over from person to person and started to cry. He was quickly handed over to his mother and everyone quietly left after congratulating the couple once more.

Robb hadn't said much while his and his wife's family had been admiring Fenrir. He had just retaken his place besides Helaine, smiling in pride at his wife and son. Helaine gently hushed her baby, before feeding him as well. She and Robb had already eaten, before their families had visited, so they weren't hungry. "I love you both so much." Robb breathed and Helaine smiled up at him.

"We love you too." She replied, the baby letting go of her breast and babbling baby talk as if in agreement. Both parents chuckled at that, before little Fenrir yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after. Helaine quickly fell asleep as well, absolutely exhausted after giving birth leaving Robb to carefully put their baby in his new crib and climb back in bed, falling asleep as well soon enough.

A few months after Fenrir's birth and after the Tyrells had left with Sansa, Tyrion came back after a trip to the capital at his nephew's request. He and Shae had decided to stay in either Winterfell or Highgarden where they were safe. The small man immediately told the adult Starks about how his father was furious. When asked what he was furious about, Tyrion told them about how Helaine had apparently broken a promise about the Iron Bank

The woman in question rolled her eyes. "What part of "I lost my magic" doesn't he understand?" She asked sarcastically and everyone chuckled slightly. "What was this promise?" Ned asked. "I promised him that in exchange for his help against The Others, I would clear out all the debt that he owes the Iron Bank." She replied and Robb narrowed his eyes, while holding his son. "Would you have done it, if you still had your magic?" He asked.

"No." Helaine answered in a ridiculous high tone, making almost everyone laugh. "You did promise." Catelyn protested, even though she didn't like the man any more than everyone in the room did. "Yes and my former father is the God of Lies. He should've seen it coming, considering he planned to kill you and Robb as well as sending Talisa." Helaine replied evenly. Maester Luwin, who had been standing in the corner, slowly stepped forwards. 

"Forgive me, my lady, but I do recall that you asked me to send two letters to Essos. One to lady Daenerys and another to the Iron Bank." He said, slightly confused. Helaine gave him a smirk. "Yes and in that letter, I put a lot of words that basically boiled down to: "it's all lord Tywin's fault and he should be the one that you need to get your money from."" She replied, making the other adults laugh.

"Why not just kill him for what he planned to do?" Ned asked seriously, his arm around Catelyn. Helaine shrugged. "Way too easy. He deserves to live with all the debt. I'd like to see him try to talk his way out of this one. He'll probably need my family's help." She said, self-satisfied. The Starks and Tyrion all smiled at her, before she added something. "Besides, I did need his army at the time, so killing him wasn't the best option." She said. 

Everyone had to concede at that, before Tyrion mentioned something. "What if he does talk his way out of it?" He asked and Helaine shrugged again. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there but I think I'll leave him alone if he truly does manage it." She said, honestly having no idea. She would be glad never to see the old man's face again. Everyone nodded at that, before Tyrion left and the subject was changed. Arya was growing up as well and Catelyn didn't know what to do. 

"If I may say something. Arya is not someone that you can easily make a marriage contract for, nor does she want one." Helaine commented. "Then what do you suppose we do?" Catelyn asked. "Let her travel. See the world. Maybe, she'll settle down one day, but it should be at her own pace. No one likes to be forced into anything." Helaine replied, before smiling. "If it helps: I know exactly the right person to accompany her." She continued. 

A few months after that, Arya Stark was leaving home to see the world. Catelyn had reluctantly allowed it after Helaine had told her about the person that she had been talking about. Asking Arya about her opinion, the girl was immediately ecstatic and even Catelyn could see that she really wanted this. The girl had absolutely no problem with the one condition that her mother put up: that Brienne of Tarth would accompany her on her travels. 

"Where did The Hound go? I haven't seen or heard from him in a very long time." Helaine suddenly commented after seeing the two off. "Last thing that I heard, he was with the Brotherhood without Banners." Tyrion answered and Helaine hummed, before bouncing her almost 1 year old on her hip and going inside to her chambers. Fenrir had already been trying speak, but it was still baby talk.

Robb walked over to them and wrapped his arms around his wife from behind. Seeing his father, Fenrir squealed and kicked his legs excitedly. "Dada!" He squealed, throwing his parents for a loop. Getting a big smile on his face, Robb took over his son and kissed him all over his face making the baby squeal again. "Dada! Dada!" He repeated, now knowing that the word made his parents happy. Helaine smiled at her husband and son, feeling so happy that she could literally burst..

A couple of years later, Sansa was married to Loras and became the future lady of Highgarden and The Reach. Even Arya came back to be there for the wedding. While this marriage should've shocked the higher lords as Loras was supposed to be dead, a lot of them had helped against the White Walkers and already knew the truth. Tommen also knew the truth and had at first asked Margaery to return, but had accepted her refusal with grace and kindness, understanding why she didn't want to return. 

Last thing that Helaine had heard, he had annulled their marriage on her sister's request and was now courting another lady that Margaery had handpicked herself. Someone who wouldn't use him for his title. Tywin Lannister refused to come as he was still trying to fulfil his debut to the Iron Bank without endangering their own economy, much to Helaine's relief. The former goddess herself arrived with her husband, in-laws, a 4 year old Fenrir and her 1 year old daughter Lyanna.

Catelyn had been right. Once she had the baby in her arms, she wanted another one. She vowed to name her next daughter after Frigga. After all, it had been her who gave her this fantastic life. She owed her a lot. As with Margaery's wedding to Joffrey, Helaine stood on the other side of the Tyrells, but she didn't mind her company this time. She was surrounded by friends and family and that's all she wanted. 

During the feast, Loras nudged her arm. "If you poison me, I'll kill you." He whispered good-naturedly, making her laugh. During the feast, Helaine happily talked to Margaery, who had her eye on the son of one of The Reach's lords. After losing her first two husbands, one thanks to Helaine and almost getting killed during her third marriage, she decided to aim lower, so to speak. Helaine resolved herself to have a little "talk" with him later. 

She looked at her brother and sister-in-law and chuckled at a certain realisation. "Technically, Sansa is my sister-in-law twice now." She told Robb softly and he laughed. Glancing at the couple, they did seem genuinely happy, although, Helaine caught Loras looking at another son of a lord. She waited until the young man was looking at her, before silently telling him that she was watching him, Olyvar still fresh on her mind. 

Two years later, Helaine was writing in her diary, when there was a familiar roar coming from outside, just before her children ran in. "Mother, aunt Dany is here!" Her son said in an excited tone. Daenerys had actually visited a few times, her and Helaine having stayed in contact and slowly becoming friends over the years and had somehow earned the title "honorary aunt of Shireen Baratheon and Fenrir and Lyanna Stark." 

Helaine chuckled and let herself be pulled out by her enthusiastic children. Shireen was already there with Daenerys, having been practically adopted by the Starks in all, but name. Daenerys smiled and hugged her, before asking to speak with her and Robb in private. She agreed with her, both Bran and Rickon making sure that their niece and nephew didn't come to close to the still dangerous Drogon.

Getting inside, Daenerys asked if they knew anyone named Talisa and their expressions immediately soured. "Yes, but we do not like her one bit." Helaine answered, her mouth in a thin line. Daenerys sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the gods. I was afraid that she was a friend of yours as she said that she knew you." She told them and they frowned. "What did she do?" Robb asked, having a feeling that she had done something stupid.

"She tried to seduce Daario." Daenerys replied shortly, knowing that the other two would figure out what happened "Dracarys?" Helaine asked and Daenerys nodded. Helaine scoffed. "And I thought that she couldn't get any more stupid than trying to seduce Robb, but I was wrong. Seriously, you try to seduce the husband of the _mother of dragons_?! Idiot bitch." She muttered. Daenerys happily agreed with her, relieved that she hadn't burned a friend of theirs.

She went back to Meereen soon enough, the cold weather of The North not doing Drogon any favours. Helaine sighed as she had to deal with her disappointed children, who wanted to ride a dragon too. "I'm going to kick the ass of whoever told them that I rode Viserion." She muttered to herself, once they had calmed down. A few years after that, Ned officially passed on his title of Warden of The North and Lord of Winterfell over to Robb.

He had proven that he could do it during the war, but now it would be hopefully easier for him. This was in the same year that Helaine gave birth to their last children: a boy and a girl. As she had promised herself, Helaine named the girl Frigga. They named the boy Brandon after his uncle as they were born on the same day as the infamous fall. Margaery married the son that she had been courting, forcing the Starks to travel south yet again. Not that they minded.

Seeing her sister give her love to a man once and for all, Helaine simply smiled happily. She glanced at her family on the other side of the aisle. Her fathe. Her brother with Sansa and their four year old son. Her grandmother, who was still alive despite getting physically weaker, but never mentally. She looked at her in-laws, her beautiful children and finally, her wonderful, loving husband. Robb was smiling at her, his blue eyes sparkling with love. He pulled her closer and kissed her temple, before focusing on the ceremony.

Helaine sighed as she learned against him. They were all safe and there was finally peace. She had a bigger family than she could ever have imagined and an amazing husband. Jon was still at the night's watch and was actually enjoying his life. Cersei was still in prison and would stay there. Everything was finally peaceful As Margaery kissed her new husband, Helaine looked up and smiled, sending a small prayer to Frigga. 

_"Thank you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. This was one big chapter. Sorry it took so long
> 
> I went over my story again and tried to tie up as many loose ends as I could, but it can be that I missed something, so sorry if that's true. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. It's been a wild ride and I couldn't have done it without you guys. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P. S. I've decided to make a smaller story with all the deleted scenes and discarded ideas. You should expect it in the following month. It's called: "a rose without thorns."
> 
> P. P. S I like to think that around ten years have passed in this chapter


End file.
